One Piece: Dream Girl
by MangaMagic
Summary: Take the Straw Hats, throw in a bi-polar spitfire redhead named Linda, and add a sprinkle of pranks, lame humor, and romance - and you get a One Piece Fanfic! New Summary... Rated T for now. IN PROCESS OF RE-WRITE!
1. Chapter 1:They Arrive

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

_This story is the original idea for Ruby the Jaguar. As you may notice as you read she does not have the same name (I didn't want to cause any confusion) , she is just as strong as the other Ruby, but Lucia does not exist - for now. ;p_

**Chapter 1: They Arrive**

I stood on the shore of the island, the sun just starting to touch the horizon, turning the blue sea shades of orange and yellow. I held my sandals while the tide washed around my ankles. I stared out at the ocean, allowing myself to daydream of the adventures I would have after I finally set sail and become a pirate like my brother before me.

I watch pirates come and go from this island everyday. All of them come to our family bar with amazing stories of their adventures, and all of them leave to go on new adventures.

I sighed. "When will I have an adventure of my own?" I asked myself aloud.

"Linda! C'mon sis, it's time to get back." my younger brother called from the top of the dunes. He slid down one of them and ran to my side. "Are you thinking about Robert?"

I nodded. "In a way I feel like it's sort of unfair how he's out there having adventures, meeting new people, going to new places; yet I'm happy for him, he actually got out of this town, and is having a much better time than he would if he stayed here."

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "I agree with you. Now come on we need to get back." he said tugging on my hand.

I allowed him to pull me back toward town.

**

* * *

**

Luffy perched on the head of the Sunny staring out at the sea, looking for any sign of the next island. He sighed and laid back and covered his face with his straw hat.

"Nami had said it would take about a week to get there but I'm soooo bored!" he cried out. His stomach growled and he slowly flipped over and went to the galley. He looked into the kitchen and noticed Sanji wasn't anywhere to be seen. He sneaked around the counter and looked around again before opening the fridge. He began to reach for a piece of meat just as his head was kicked into the floor.

"Luffy, what do you think you're doing?" Sanji asked, as Luffy's hand snaked out and grabbed a fish and stuffed it into his mouth.

"I'm hungry! I've gotta eat." he replied, his stomach helping him along by growling.

"Well you'll just have to wait until dinner," he said lighting a cigarette. Luffy stared at him until Sanji finally gave in an tossed him a single piece of meat before locking the fridge.

Luffy walked out onto deck and tripped over the sleeping Zoro. Luffy's meat went flying overboard. "MY MEAT!" he screamed reaching for it. Just as he was about to grab it a large fish jumped up and ate it.

"What the hell's going on?" Zoro mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"M-M-My m-meat…" Luffy wined. He stared off in the direction the fish swam and saw just barely on the horizon an island.

"Land Ho!" he yelled running around the ship in excitement.

**

* * *

**

I sat on the cliff with my fishing pole and net, waiting silently for a bite. I wore my cut off shorts and a red bathing suit top under my short t-shirt. I shaded my face from the sun with an umbrella stuck in the ground next to me.

I took a second to tie up my silky red hair, taking my hands off the pole. The pole lurched and began to pull away, and would of if I hadn't grabbed it in time. I reeled it in with difficulty and when I finally brought it up I was disappointed and ashamed of myself for being so weak against fish. I held up the four inch long fish in disappointment.

"Sorry Mr. Fish but it's for a good cause," I said as I laid it down and cut off its tail. I used it as bait and sent the bleeding fish out on the line. Barely a second later a huge fish came after the bait and nearly pulled me right off the cliff.

"Damn, your strong," I complained as the rod began to slip from my hand. Just at that moment the rod broke and the fish got away. I looked at the remaining piece of my old rod in my hand and sighed. I threw it onto my bag and sat back down under the umbrella.

On the horizon I could see another pirate ship make it's way toward the island. "Cool…" I said as I recognized the Jolly Roger it bore. The skull and crossbones wore a straw hat; the Jolly Roger of the Straw Hats.

The ship got close enough that I could hear the shouts of the crew; and I think they were shouting and waving at me. I stood up and waved back to them. I pointed to the east and shouted, "The port is that way."

I grabbed my stuff and ran along the edge of the cliff following the ship towards the docks. The ship got close enough to the wall that we could speak without shouting too loud.

"You're the Straw Hats aren't you?" I asked the boy who had called to me.

He nodded. "I'm Luffy, the captain. What's this island's name?"

"To tell you the truth it doesn't really have one, but we call this part of the island Pirate Port because it's a pirate hotspot." I explained to him.

"What's you name?" he asked me.

"Linda, my family owns the most popular bar in town. You guys should come by after you dock."

"Do you have grog?" a man with moss colored hair asked.

"It's a bar why wouldn't it?"

He chuckled.

"You'll find it at the end of the main street, you cant miss it!" I yelled as I ran off back toward the bar.

**

* * *

**

Luffy watched as the red haired girl ran off toward the town and disappeared into the crowds of people. He smiled and turned toward the docks.

At least 150 pirate ships were docked at the port. The Straw Hats had a hard time finding a place but finally settled on a space between two ships at least three times the size of the Sunny.

"Sugoi…" Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook said as they stared at the enormous ships.

"The Sunny is much more SUPER than any of those ships would ever be, they're practically falling to pieces!" Franky said examining the ships.

"C'mon lets go get some grog," Zoro said heading towards the end of the dock - the opposite direction of the town.

"Could your sense of direction get any worse marimo?" Sanji said lighting another cigarette.

"What did you say dartboard brow?" Zoro countered, his hand getting dangerously close to his katanas.

"Stop it!" Nami screamed. "Are you two ever going to get along?"

"I don't believe they ever will Miss Navigator." Robin said patting her on the shoulder.

"C'mon let's go," Luffy called already halfway down the dock.

**

* * *

**

I walked into the bar and was greeted by the happy shouts of the pirates that occupied the bar. These pirates were old friends of my father's and had all known me since I was a little kid, yet every time I asked them to take me out to sea with them they rejected me with the same excuse: it's too dangerous for a girl.

Every time they came other pirates would avoid the bar but the townspeople would all gather and listen to their stories. My brother Christopher and I would always be the ones most absorbed into them, listening to every detail.

Christopher sat on the bar with one of the pirate's hats on his head while the captain told him about how they had escaped a sea king after accidentally wandering into the calm belt.

My mother, who stood behind the counter polishing mugs, noticed me walk in. "Hello sweetie. You didn't catch anything?" she asked noticing I wasn't carrying in a big catch like I usually did.

I pulled out the part of my fishing pole that I still had and I didn't even have to say what had happened because this had been the third pole I had broken. She smiled in acknowledgement of my hard work and went to bring a table some more drinks.

I left the bar and went upstairs to change.

**

* * *

**

Luffy stood in front of the bar mesmerized by it's sheer size. The bar was three stories high with a bright neon sign that said 'Pirate Port Bar'.

They walked in the door and it was even more incredible than the outside. The first floor was just like a normal bar but with a stage. The bar area was nestled under the overhang of the second floor where you could look down onto the first.

Pirates filled all the tables the only place not full was the bar.

The red haired girl came down a set of stairs next to the bar and a wide grin grew on her face when she noticed the Straw Hats had come.

**

* * *

**

"This place is so cool!" Luffy cheered as he walked over to the bar.

"Thanks, my father was a pirate and he used all of his money to open this bar," I told him.

"Wow."

"Anyway what would you guys like? The first drink's on the house." I said pulling out a couple of mugs.

The green haired man answered first, "I'll have a-" I put a pint of grog in front of him before he could even tell me what he wanted.

He just smiled and started to drink it. I got through about three of their requests before I got to any trouble.

I asked the man with blond hair and a curly eyebrow what he wanted and he replied, "May I have your heart?" his eyes in the shape of hearts.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Don't give her nightmares love cook," the green haired man mumbled.

"What did you say you dumb swordsman?" he growled.

The two of them started to fight and the women started to laugh. "Don't worry this happens all the time." the one with orange hair said. She introduced herself and told me the names of the others.

"I never thought you guys would end-up coming here," I told her handing the waiting Chopper a huge glob of cotton candy.

"We just followed the Log-Pose," she said taking a sip of her tropical drink. "Wow! This drink is incredible, what's in it?"

I put a finger to my lips and winked, "Secret."

"Was da shage fur? (**What's the stage for?)**" Luffy asked his mouth full of meat.

"You'll just have to wait to see," I told him.

"Linda! Another round of drinks!" A pirate called over to me.

"I'll be right back," I said to them and carried a tray of drinks over. As I bent over and set the tray down a man behind me groped my butt. The entire bar went silent and the man laughed.

"I can show you a good time girly, how about it?" he said sneering.

The pirate I was serving took the tray from me and smiled. My mother stood behind the bar still scrubbing the mugs a small smile on her face as well.

I turned around and gave the man a half-smile and talked in a sexy voice, "I'm gonna guess that you're new to town, and you don't know the rules for our little bar." I said taking off my apron.

He grinned and licked his lips.

"Rule #1," I narrowed my eyes, and put my hand up palm forward. "DON'T GROPE THE WAITRESS!" I yelled as I slammed my hand to his face and smashed his head into the floor making a crater. I pulled my hand back and the man's eyes had rolled up into his head, almost all of his teeth had fallen out, and blood covered his face.

The bar burst out into laughter and watched the man's crew drag him out the door.

The entire Straw Hat crew stared at me their jaws practically on the floor.

**

* * *

**

_Thanks everyone for reading! I might have made her seem pretty weak in the beginning of the story, but weren't you surprised! This isn't my best writing…but I promise you the next chapter will be much better. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2:The Best Day of My Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

_Here you go, Chapter 2! I write almost four to five hours a day so I can put my chapters up pretty quickly so you won't have to worry about waiting a long time before the next chapter is out. Spoiler: There will be many point of view changes so keep up!_

**Chapter 2: The Best Day of My Life**

I put my apron back on and walked back to the bar. The Straw Hats' jaws were all dropped.

"Why are you so surprised? This is a pirate bar, the waitresses have to defend themselves." I said.

"Yeah but that type of strength doesn't really look like it would come from a scrawny girl like you," Zoro said rudely, obviously the only one able to speak.

"My father was a pirate remember? He didn't want me to be defenseless just because I was a girl, so he personally trained me." I answered, ignoring his tone, and refilled his mug.

"Captain Ricktor was the greatest!" a few of the tables shouted. "Almost as strong as the four emperors!" others cheered.

"He wasn't anywhere near a strong as them and you know it!" I yelled back at them. They just laughed and went back to talking about how great he was.

"Your dad sounds really strong!" Luffy said.

"The only thing strong about Ricktor was his heart," my mother said sweetly. She patted me on the shoulder and nodded toward Christopher. Chris had fallen asleep on the bar and was sleeping with a smile on his face. She picked him up and carried him up stairs to tuck him in.

"That is so cute," Nami said watching my mother walking away. "What's his name?"

"Christopher, he just turned five a few weeks ago. Dad was executed a few days after he was born, or so we were told." I answered, telling her more than what she had asked.

Franky burst out crying. "That's the saddest thing I've ever heard!"

Usopp sighed and a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "Everything is the saddest thing you ever heard."

* * *

Luffy watched Linda talking with the rest of the crew, and saw how well they got along. The thought came to mind to ask her if she would join the crew. She's really strong and she seems to be able to cook like Sanji; because the meat he was eating was even better than his!

"Luffy, you want more?" she asked picking up his big empty plate. He nodded and smiled. She smiled back and went into the back to cook some more.

"Guys? What do you think about asking her to join the crew?" he whispered to the others.

"Why are you asking us? You usually make that decision on your own don't you?" Nami answered for everyone. Everyone smiled and nodded; except for Zoro who was passed out with his hand still wrapped around his empty mug.

Luffy smiled and turned back toward the door to the kitchen as it swung open.

* * *

I carried Luffy's plate to the bar and set it down. The pile was so high, I had to look around the side to see him. "Is this enough?" I asked him.

"Perfect!" he yelled digging into it.

"Hey Linda?" Nami called. I turned to her and she pointed at my neck. "What's that?" Her eyes replaced by Berri symbols.

I looked down at my ruby necklace. "It was my mother's, it was sort of my father's version of an engagement ring. He gave it to her after she found out she was pregnant with Robert, my older brother."

"That's so romantic," Robin and Nami said both putting a hand on their cheek and closing their eyes.

I smiled and looked up at the clock. It showed it was close to eight. My smile grew bigger and I said to Luffy, "Now you'll find out why there's a stage."

He looked at me in surprise and tried to swallow his food so he could say something but I had already walked away to get someone.

* * *

"Where is she going?" Luffy asked himself aloud as he watched Linda walk to a table and speak to a group of men.

"If you pay attention you'll soon find out," Linda's mother told him and, once again, she was scrubbing the mugs.

Soon enough music started playing over on the stage. Luffy looked over and saw the men who had been sitting at the table Linda had gone to were up on the stage; but Linda was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

I opened my closet and grabbed a dress in the far back. As I gently took it out of the closet I stared at it in amazement, even though I had worn it so many times I was still surprised every time I took it out.

After I changed into the dress and fixed my hair I looked into the mirror and smiled.

* * *

Luffy sat anxiously looking around the bar. _Where is she? _He thought to himself. _I wanna ask her to join the crew already! Is that her? No._ His eyes darted back and forth across the room. _Oh! There she-. Nope that's a dude. _Luffy was starting to get so impatient that he was vibrating.

He finally spotted her walking toward the stage; her clothes and hair both changed. His eyes widened when he saw her, and he wasn't sure why, but something inside him changed.

* * *

I walked down the stairs and waited until the musicians neared the end of their song. I put a smile on my face as I walked and looked at the people in the bar. I saw that Luffy was watching me while I walked; his eyes wide and his mouth partly open.

I waved to him and smiled and he slowly returned the gesture. He turned to the Straw Hats and got them to look at me; and they also looked at me with the same expressions that Luffy had.

As I stepped onto the stage the bar went silent again, a spotlight centered on me, the musicians began to play, then I began to sing.

* * *

As Linda sang Luffy sat at the bar hypnotized by her voice. It was so beautiful and soft. All of the people in the bar closed their eyes as they listened but not Luffy, he watched her.

Inside of Luffy something clicked and he felt something he had never felt before. As he looked at Linda he wondered what it was that made him feel this way, and it made him examine Linda closely.

He studied every part of her body. He watch the way her lips moved as she sang; he even noticed the small smile on them. He noticed the way her dress hugged the, although small, curves of her body. He looked at her eyes, seeing the small sparkle that came to them as she sang.

He hadn't even noticed she had stopped singing until the music stopped and the whole bar burst out into applause. She thanked everyone and then brought her hand up and swept her hair behind her ear. To everyone else that movement was just a nervous habit; but to Luffy it made his pulse beat faster and it made it harder for him to breathe. He had no idea what was wrong with him!

* * *

I smiled when I stopped singing. I had always felt happy after I sang because everyone would cheer and it would fill me with joy.

I stepped from the stage and walked back to the bar. "So what did you think?" I asked them.

They were all speechless but when they talked it was all at once. I caught words like: 'Incredible', 'You're so beautiful', 'SUPER', and for some odd reason 'Panties' but I'm not sure if I had heard it right.

"One at a time! One at a time!" I screamed over them.

They all had smiles on their faces, and all of them thinking they would go first started talking all at once again. The only people who weren't talking were Zoro, who was still passed out with my mother trying to pry his empty mug from his hand; and Luffy who just sitting there.

He motioned me over and I sat down next to him. "Will you join our crew?" he asked. He could barely be heard but still the whole bar went silent for the third time today.

"What did you say?"

"Will you join our crew?" he repeated.

I was completely shocked. _Is it really that easy?_ I thought. _Did all I have to do was wait for someone to ask instead of asking them myself?_ I was so shocked I couldn't answer. The bar erupted in a roar everyone screaming something like 'Now's your chance!' or 'What are you waiting for?'.

I looked at his crew, who was no longer talking, all of them smiling; even Zoro who had woken up but he still hadn't let go of the mug. I looked back at Luffy who was anxiously awaiting my answer. A big smile grew on my face and I nodded.

The crew cheered and Luffy screamed, "Yay! A new nakama!" He slung one arm over my shoulder and raised the other one up in the air cheering. My mother poured us all a mug of rum and we all toast; them toasting to their new nakama, and me toasting to my new friends and family.

This had to be the best day of my life.

* * *

_I wonder how Luffy is going to deal with his new found feelings for Linda and will he ever know what this feeling is? Is it too early for love to blossom? What do you think? Thanks everyone for reading my newest chapter of _'One Piece: Dream Girl'_. Please leave a review and watch out for the next release! __I'll put a link up on my profile so you can see what Linda's dress looks like when I find it._


	3. Chapter 3:One Last Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

_Thank you everyone for the reviews, It makes me happy that you are enjoying my stories, please continue posting reviews! Here is the newest chapter, enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: One Last Night**

I woke up with a huge hangover. I put my arm over my eyes shielding them from the blinding light of the morning. My vision slowly adjusted to the light and I realized I was still at the bar.

The Straw Hats were all passed out either laying on the floor or sprawled out on the counter. Several of them had smiles on their faces, but on Brook I couldn't really tell.

I yawned and looked around. All of the people who had been there the night before were all there sleeping like babies. I held in a laugh when I saw a few of the men snuggling together.

"You're awake?" a deep voice mumbled.

I turned and looked at Zoro. He was sitting against the wall his eyes drooping from exhaustion.

"I should be asking you that," I said walking toward the stairs.

I went upstairs and took a long shower. Images from the night before slowly returned to my mind as I rubbed my throbbing temples. I smiled when I remembered the offer Luffy had given me about joining the crew.

_I can't believe it! I'm finally going to be a pirate!_ I thought to myself. I smiled and hopped up and down and nearly slipped on a bar of soap I had dropped.

I stepped out of the shower, dried myself off and dressed myself in a simple t-shirt and jean-shorts.

The first thing I heard when I opened the door to the bathroom was a giant crash followed by screaming; 'manly' screaming.

"What now?" I mumbled as I headed down the stairs toward the bar. I stuck my head around the corner and saw the pirate from yesterday - the one who's ass I kicked. He was looking around and standing next to him was a tall, bulky man - in need of a very long bath and a shave.

Several of the customers lay on the ground, beaten to a bloody pulp. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" I screamed at them, walking out from behind the corner.

"There she is!" The man screamed pointing at me. "You're gonna pay for beating me chick!"

"Did you just admit you got your ass handed to you by a little girl?" the tall man asked the pirate with a chuckle.

I snickered as the pirate's face turned bright red. I wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment but it was still funny as hell. But in a split second I became serious again when he pulled out a pistol and held it toward my head, the barrel set between my eyes.

I smirked, "Really? You'd go that far just because you got your ass kicked? That's sad, and low, really low." I said with a wild laugh at his expression, a lock of my dark red hair falling in between my eyes, adding emphasis to the crazy look on my face. _I am going to have a lot of fun messing with this guy!_

He faltered for a second, thinking over my words, before hardening his cold expression. "Don't even try to make me feel bad bitch. It won't wor-" he stopped short and faltered at the hurt puppy dog look on my face. "Damn it! Stop doing that, your not going to get out of this. You're going to die right here and now. But I could give you a chance if you give me something in return." he snickered.

"Do something? Like what?" I said acting innocent and stupid, making his smirk turn into an evil grin. God, I am such a good actress!

"Linda! What are you doing?" Nami hissed from behind the counter. "He's got a fricking gun!"

Luffy looked as if he was going to jump into action at any moment. I motioned to him with my hand behind my back, I just hoped he had enough of a brain to realize what it meant. Thank god he did!

"You're a pretty little thing, you know that? I bet you would sell for a lot at the auction house." he sneered, Luffy steaming angrily in the background. "But I wouldn't do that to you," Luffy calmed down a bit, "I'd keep you for myself, I bet you'd be a lot of fun." he licked his lips.

"Okay~ Um, Eww? Not even if pigs started flying in a frozen hell." I said trying to confuse him. _Hey~ that was pretty good, but not good enough._

He seemed pretty confused, but then he grimaced. "Forget you bitch! I can get any girl I want, all of them would be real women." he said, his words meant to hurt me.

They didn't hurt me in the least, as a matter a fact I agreed with them. I was no woman, I was still technically a girl. I was still growing, especially around my curves. I'm not even seventeen yet! What could you expect from a sixteen and three quarters year old. _Is that even a word, Sixteen and three quarters years old? If not, it is now!_

His pistol was pressed against my forehead. "Go ahead, shoot. I dare you. You won't be able to do it, and you know it."

The burly man next to him tapped his foot impatiently. "You better hurry, I think your girlfriend is getting antsy." I said to pistol man.

For him, it was his last straw. He pulled the trigger, the gun making a snapping noise as it went off. Everyone gasped and covered their eyes, Nami seemed like she was going to burst out screaming she was crying so hard. I could just barely hear my mother scream in horror.

The pistol popped again as he pulled the trigger yet again, and again, and again. Each one of the attempts failing to kill me.

The man stared at me, his face deathly pale. I smiled wickedly at him and he ran away screaming. His friend was laughing uncontrollably and put out a hand. "Sorry for the trouble little lady." I shook his hand before he turned and walked away.

And once again the bar cheered. And once again the Straw Hat Crew stared at me in awe.

"What happened to his gun?" Nami asked me as I sat down at the bar, my mother serving me a drink.

I smirked and opened my fist above the counter, dropping six gold bullets onto the counter. "He's really good target for pickpockets."

Nami wasn't even fazed by the fact that I had unloaded his gun while it was pressed against my forehead; it was the fact that the bullets were solid gold is what fazed her. Sanji was swooning over me like a lovesick puppy. Zoro, Usopp, Franky, Chopper, and Brook were standing staring at me with their mouths hanging open and babbling like idiots. Then there was Luffy.

He wasn't swooning over me or freaking out like an idiot, he was just staring at me with a half-smile on his face. I looked at him from the side of my eye, the hair that was tucked behind my ear slipping down the side of my face.

The look he gave me made me blush and I turned my head away so he wouldn't see. His big dark ebony eyes had a weird effect on me, as did his child like face. It was child like yet manly at the same time. Smooth like a child, yet defined like a man. _I wonder how old he is? Seventeen? Eighteen?_ I blushed again as I kept thinking. _Wait, what's wrong with me? Am I...am I falling for him?_

* * *

Luffy watched Linda as she waltzed over to the pirate from yesterday, the one who had groped her. He snickered, _She is soooo gonna kick his ass!_

Luffy hadn't paid attention to what was going on until he heard Linda laugh manically. It sent shivers down his spine, good ones, **really **good ones, though he wasn't sure why they were good - they just were. He turned around and saw The man holding a pistol to her head.

Anger filled him as he watched her calmly speak back to him, trying to get him to falter, which worked several times. Linda could see Luffy's reaction and signaled him behind her back telling him to let her handle this. He backed off but watched closely.

She began to taunt him with silly expressions and even called the burly man next to him his girlfriend.

Then he shot her, six times. Luffy nearly went postal until he realized that none of the number of times he had pulled the trigger, had ever shot a single bullet. Then the man ran away screaming, his friend following after him seconds later at a leisurely pace.

A small smile spread across his face as he watched her drop six golden bullets on the counter. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach as she tucked her beautiful dark red hair behind her ear and laugh at the antics of the other crewmates. Her tinkling, bell-like laugh made him feel woozy and made the butterflies in his stomach flutter even faster. He wished he knew what it was that made him like this, Chopper had said he might be getting sick.

She turned her head slightly, looking at Luffy out of the side of her eye. Locks of her hair fell from behind her ear, framing her face, and created a curtain between them. She blushed before snapping her head back toward the others. That one reaction made him more suspicious about her, and made him wonder if she was sick too.

* * *

The blush on my cheeks slowly receded when I turned back toward the group.

"Hey Linda? When did you say the Log Pose would be set?" Nami asked.

I thought for a moment, calculating the amount of time. "It should be set by sunset tomorrow." I answered confidently.

She grinned. "Oh, and one more thing."

Her tone of voice seemed off to me but I asked, "What~?"

"Are there any good clothing stores around?" she said, behind her Robin was chuckling.

"Yeah…Why?"

She smiled and looped her arm through mine, "Because! We need to go shopping to get you some new clothes!"

"But I have plenty of clothes already!" I protested.

"So do I! But you need some new ones."

I sighed, giving in to Nami's ongoing rant. She pulled me out the door, with Robin following behind, amused by the look on my face. The first store she pulled me into was a fancy dress shop, in which I declined everything she made me try on.

The second was a regular store, that **I **had to force **Nami **to go into because apparently everything was of 'low quality' as Nami had put it. But she eventually had found something she liked, tried on, and bought! I got a few new shirts, shorts, and upon Nami's fussing, skirts.

We went to several other stores, in all of them I refused what Nami wanted me to get save for a few cute shirts and bottoms who's color apparently fit me perfectly. I even gave into buying a few sundresses that I only bought because I liked the color and Nami's nagging. It's not like I liked them or anything!

"N-Nami? I don't think I want to go in there." I stuttered as she dragged me toward the last store.

"Oh come on, It's not gonna hurt to look around! Or try on something~" she said, she quietly adding the last part. She was pulling me inside a store for lingerie and bathing suits. I immediately felt uncomfortable and blushed as I stood there looking around at the lacy undergarments and the revealing bikinis.

Robin patted my back reassuringly before going off on her own in the store, which was pretty large to my standards. Nami riffled through a bin of p…p…panties! There I said it! I just hate that word, it seems so girly!

"Linda!" _Uh-oh._

Nami turned to me and handed me a bag full of clothes, it was in the bag so I couldn't see, and pushed me into the changing room. "Nami!" I screamed turning around to look at her as she locked the door behind us.

She turned around to me with a bright smile, "I'm here to make sure you try them on." she explained not even giving me a chance to say the question to her answer. She took the bag from me and handed me the first set.

I gave in, again, AFTER she tried to undress me herself! Each time I changed I was embarrassed because Nami would watch me. I finally got through the entire bag and wore the last thing.

It was a red bikini with black diagonal stripes. Or was it a black bikini with red stripes? It didn't matter, what did was that I actually liked it. Nami said something about it fitting me perfectly, and something about my chest, but I wasn't listening I was looking at myself in the mirror.

By the time we had gotten back to the bar it was dark out. I yawned after I stepped through the doors, my eyes drooping in exhaustion.

"You should get some sleep, you'll need all your rest for tomorrow." Robin said to me.

"You guys don't have anywhere to stay do you?" I asked realizing that the night before they had slept at the bar.

"We could always stay on the ship," Usopp said.

"No! You can't do that. We have an extra room that the guys can stay in. And Nami and Robin, you guys can stay in my room." I argued.

They nodded in unison, not even thinking it over. I led the guys to our spare room. It had one bed and several pieces of furniture, two couches that turned into beds, and a lounge chair. On the walls were maps and different highly advanced navigating tools.

"Wow! This must have been your father's study." Chopper commented examining the fragile test tubes and paintings.

"Actually, this was my brother's room. He left the island a few years ago to become a pirate. He was the perfect pirate: great navigational skills, fighting, medicine, cooking, inventing, you name it and he could do it." I said slowly gliding my hand gently over the memorabilia. "He taught me almost everything I know."

"You seem to really love him." Luffy said, listening intently.

I blushed. "Of course I did, he was my brother. But god I miss him like crazy. I just wish I could see him again."

"There's a chance you'll meet him again further into the New World." Chopper said happily.

I nodded in agreement. "Anyway, night you guys!" I said, replied with a chorus of good nights before I led the girls to my room.

My room was pretty much the same as my brother's but much more…how do I put it? I guess you could say mine was much less cluttered than his. My stuff was all neatly organized on shelves. On one single wall was everyone of the newest wanted posters of all the pirates on the grand line. Among them were the Straw Hat's bounties and my favorite, my brother's.

He currently had a bounty of two hundred million beri's. His face could not be seen, only a silhouette, but I knew it was him when I saw it because of his crooked nose and his spiky hair.

"Here you guys can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." I said fixing the bed for them.

"Are you sure? This is your house." Nami replied and I nodded.

"That is very hospitable of you," Robin said kindly.

I nodded to them and stepped out of the door, closed it behind me, then slid down it to sit on the floor. I had been thinking about it all day, the fact that I wouldn't see my mom or Chris in a very long time. The thought of it made tears come to my eyes, but I had waited for this moment for sixteen years, I just couldn't pass it up.

I stood up from my slumped spot on the floor and trudged down the hallway to my mother's room. I lifted my hand to knock but the door opened before I could touch it to reveal my mother.

She blinked confused as she looked at me. "Linda? What's wrong sweetie?" She noticed the faint tears at the corner of my eyes and pulled me into the room. She turned to me after she closed the door and pulled me into the tightest hug ever.

I buried my head into her chest and quietly cried. "Ssshhhhh, don't cry baby, mama's here." she cooed against the top of my head. I let out a choked laugh at her words.

"Mom, you don't have to treat me like I'm a baby, I'm sixteen." I said pulling back to look at her face.

She smiled gently. "No matter how old you are, when a child cries it's the mother's job to make them feel like a child again and make them feel safe." she lectured before pulling me over to her bed.

She was right, I did feel like a child again. I snuggled against her chest as she stroke my hair gently, and cooed words that I was sure she told me when I was small to calm me down.

"You're afraid you won't see us again, that's why you're crying, isn't it?" she said out of nowhere.

I looked at her shocked. "How did you know?"

She smiled. "Your brother thought the same thing before he left, but he didn't express his feelings exactly the same way." she said with a chuckle.

I smiled at the thought of my brother bawling like a baby. God I wish I could have a picture of that, it would be his new wanted poster. I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep when a knock came at the door.

I turned to look as my little brother slipped through the door and ran to my side hugging me around the waist. "Sis, I'm gonna miss you, but you know you have to go!" he said.

"You were listening weren't you?"

He nodded, his face still pressed against my stomach. I picked him up and laid him between my mother and I. He cuddle into my chest just like I had my mother and fell asleep, me slowly following after him as my mother stroked my hair soothingly.

That night I dreamt about not only my family, but my new crewmates and most importantly, for some odd reason, Luffy.

* * *

_I made this chapter extra long just for you people who were so patient with me. I'm still slightly new to the FanFiction website, even though I've been on it for about three months, I still have problems finding time to write new chapters for all of my readers. So once again I thank all of you._

_Please Review!_

**Notice: I am looking for a Beta to help me with my vocabulary choices and my grammar usage in my stories seeing as I am still confused with commas, quotations and such so if you would like to be my beta just add an after-note to your reviews and I will speak with you shortly after!**


	4. Chapter 4:What Is It With Boys and Food?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece and all of Luffy's rubbery hottness!**

**Chapter 4: What Is It With Boys And Food?**

I held the cup of coffee lightly in my hands, taking sips every little while. I yawned and took another sip. _Not awake yet!_ I thought to myself, hoping the bitterness and caffeine in the coffee would wake me up completely. I was very wrong. I picked up the coffee can and examined it closely. I scoffed. "Who the hell makes caffeine FREE coffee, that completely contradicts it's existence!"

"Good morning Linda-chan~" Sanji's voiced called from behind me.

I shrieked and dropped the mug on the tile. "Damn it Sanji, don't sneak up on me like that! I hate it when people do that."

He looked at me shocked then smiled kindly. "I'll have to remember that. So would you like me to make you something?" he asked.

I smiled. "I should be the one cooking, you're guests after all."

He began to swoon over me, doing a wet noodle dance around me. "All the more reason for me to make you something~!"

I sighed. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." And of course that's when my stomach just wanted to prove me wrong by growling like a fricking grizzly bear.

Before I could protest Sanji started cooking in MY kitchen with MY pots and pans, and using MY food. Minutes later he sat a plate in front of me. I didn't even bother looking at what I was eating and scarfed it down in seconds. Ok~ so maybe I was hungry.

"Not hungry my ass." Sanji mumbled.

"Sanji! Food!" Luffy called from behind me as he walked through the door. He plopped himself down in the chair next to me and banged his fists on the table repeatedly chanting, "Food! Food! Food!…"

"Luffy, will you shut U-!" Zoro's voice yelled as he walked into the room but turned into a scream as he slipped on the coffee that I had previously dropped and had completely forgotten about.

"Damn it!" the swordsman screamed as he tried to get up but slipped on it again.

"Oi, Marimo! It's too early for your stupid yelling!" Sanji screamed at him as he set Luffy's plate down on the counter, and giving me a second one.

"And it's too soon for you two to start arguing," Nami mumbled as she walked through the door way, side stepping the coffee puddle on the floor. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she plopped herself down on the other side of me. Her hair was sticking in several different directions. She had a REALLY bad case of bed head.

"Sleep well?" I sniggered.

She smiled. "Yes, why do you ask?"

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing. I could see Usopp out of the corner of my eye struggling as well. "No reason," I said before bursting out laughing, the sniper following my lead.

"What's so funny!" she screamed at me.

"I believe it is because of your bad case of 'bed head' Ms. Navigator," Robin stated as she stepped into the room.

Nami turned bright red and ran out of the room with a squeal.

"Oh Nami-swan~ you are so adorable when you're embarrassed!" Sanji screamed after her with hearts replacing his eyes- technically eye seeing as only one was visible.

"I don't think she cares what you think right now love cook," Zoro mumbled from his position by the counter, wiping coffee from his pants with a towel.

"Wha'd you say crappy swordsman," Sanji steamed at the green haired man, his cigarette's ash falling onto the ground.

"Oi! Watch the floor, it's made of wood!" I screamed as it started burning a hole in the floor boards.

Sanji looked down in alarm and stomped the ash out before looking at me with an apologetic smile. "My bad Linda-san~," he said happily taking the blame.

"Who else's fault would it be?"

Sanji turned and looked back at Zoro. "You. Your uglyness is probably rotting the wood as we speak," Sanji smirked.

"Why you-!"

"Please! Please! Please, stop your bickering! I still have a hangover from yesterday, and I am very cranky. And you **do not**, I repeat, **DO NOT **want to see me when I am on a higher anger scale than cranky!" I yelled at the two, massaging my throbbing temples.

They both slumped in defeat and soon after their argument the entire Straw Hat Crew had assembled in my kitchen. And barely minutes later my fridge was completely void of everything, including our week old sour milk that Luffy was stupid enough to drink.

"Luffy, you should really pay more attention to what you drink," Chopper lectured.

Luffy groaned and rolled over on the couch clutching his stomach. "How was I supposed to know it was sour?" he moaned.

I sweat dropped. "Maybe the fact that I told you it had gone bad yet you still did it anyway?" I offered.

He stared at me for a few seconds, contemplating what I had said then smirked and said, "Nah, that's not it."

The entire room fell to the floor at his stupidness. I shook my head and laughed.

"Good morning everyone, how did you sleep?" my mother said walking into the living room.

The whole crew beamed at her and answered her with a hearty "Great!"

I escaped from the chaos to go up to my room and packed my stuff into my knapsack and dragged it all out to the bar where I placed it behind the counter.

"Excuse me?" a male voice asked from the door.

I looked up to see a large tanned man with a black bandana and a beard standing in the doorway of the bar.

"I'm sorry but we're closed right now," I said to the man.

He sneered. "That's too bad, but that's not why I'm here," he said stalking over to the counter. He placed a wanted poster on the counter and asked, "Have you seen this boy?"

I glanced down at the paper to see Luffy's smiling face then back up at the man. "Sorry, haven't seen him," I lied.

He grunted and walked out of the bar without even a thank you.

"Weirdo," I mumbled and walked back upstairs.

Luffy turned to me when I walked back in the room with a confused look on his face. "Linda, where'd you go?"

I smiled at the childish captain. "I was just bringing my stuff downstairs."

He didn't question me again and turned back to the rest of the crew. I let out a relieved sigh and wondered if I should tell Luffy about the man who was looking for him. I shook my head, shaking the thought from my mind; then I noticed Zoro.

He was standing off to the side, staring out the window. He looked deep in thought, it looked like something was bothering him. I glanced between him and the others before I made my decision. I walked over to him while everyone was distracted, and tapped on his shoulder lightly.

He looked at me over his shoulder shocked for a second then said, "What?"

I glanced at Luffy before saying in a hushed voice, "When I was downstairs a big man came in looking for Luffy. He had his wanted poster and everything!"

Zoro's eyes widened a fraction and he glanced over my shoulder at the others. "Why are you telling me? Why not tell Luffy?"

I snorted. "I may have only met him two days ago but I can tell that he'd just brush it off and say it's nothing to worry about."

He grunted. "You've got that right," he said. "What did this guy look like?"

I thought for a moment. "He was heavy set, tall, had a dark tan, wore a black bandana, had long wavy black hair, a goatee, he had a few teeth missing. That's about as much as I remember."

He put his hand to his chin in thought. "That sounds so familiar, but I can't remember. Thanks for telling me."

"Linda!" Luffy called.

I turned around to look at my captain. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if-" he said but I didn't hear the rest because my mind was else where. _Maybe I was just overreacting the other night. I can't like Luffy, he's too stupid. _I thought to myself as he rambled on. _Plus I haven't even reacted again, that's a sign right?_

"LINDA!" Luffy screamed in my face.

"What-what?" I said.

He crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"Sorry Luffy, my mind was wandering," I confessed, rubbing the back of my head.

"I said: I was wondering if you knew any cool places on the island to explore!"

"Explore?" I said confused. I thought for a second, but came up with nothing. "Well, why not just explore the city?"

His eyes lit up and he laughed. "Why didn't I think of that! C'mon guys!" Luffy yelled over his shoulder, before he, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper ran out the door.

"Um Linda?" Nami said nervously walking up to me. She was fingering her hair. "Does my hair look okay? It doesn't look like I have bed head anymore does it?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Your good."

She sighed in relief then brightened. "Hey Linda, you wanna come down to the ship with me? I need to put away the clothes I got yesterday."

"Sure!"

"Mind if I go with you nee-chan? I need to make sure the Sunny is in ship shape before we set sail!" Franky said pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head.

She nodded and I followed them to the ship, Franky had been roped into carrying Nami's bags. I, being the kind person I am, carried my own bags, as a favor to the overloaded cyborg.

We headed for the docks, past all of the larger ships, towards a small gap between two skyscraper sized ships. Between them was a somewhat small ship with a lion figure head.

"Aw! The lion is so cute!" I squealed.

Franky chuckled. "Well thank you nee-chan! I'm glad someone actually noticed it for what it is!"

"What's the ship called?"

"The Thousand Sunny!"

I sweat dropped. I kinda understand why it's called that - the lion sort of looks like a sunflower.

Franky helped me onto the deck. The deck was plush grass - real grass. A tree with a swing stood at one side of the deck near the double sided stairs the wrapped around the thick mast. At the top of the main mast was a large round closed in crow's nest. On the upper deck was a duplicate of the crow's nest; but Nami told me it was the bathhouse.

Nami led me to the women's quarters where I unpacked my stuff and chose my bed. I went back out onto the deck to explore but stopped when I saw the rest of the crew, minus the four knuckle heads. They seemed to be worried about something.

"What's wrong?"

Robin turned to me. "We cannot find Captain-san and the others."

"They're probably still exploring. There's nothing to be worried about, they can't get into too much trouble right?"

The group looked at each other then back at me with somewhat forced smiles.

I drooped. "How much trouble exactly?"

"Tremendous," Sanji said taking a puff of his cigarette.

I ran to the edge of the ship and looked over my shoulder at them. "Don't worry I'll find them!"

Luffy's eyes sparkled as he stared at the poster on the restaurant. It showed a picture of a skull and crossbones and the words 'Eating contest' were the only thing the rubbery captain could see.

"Food~" Luffy drooled as he stalked toward the door, his three crewmates following behind him.

Luffy sat down at a long table where many larger pirates were seated. He was barely the size of one of their arms and they laughed as they looked at the scrawny boy who was challenging them at eating - something the captains could never be beat at.

"Oi, midget you better go get permission from your mommy before you do this, you wouldn't want to get in trouble would you?" a giant hairy man said.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "Why do I need to ask my mom?"

The pirates around him stared at him blankly before laughing at the younger captain's stupidity.

Usopp, Chopper, and Brook scratched their heads in confusion, not sure what was so funny about what had just happened but nevertheless took their seats. One of the men stared at Brook, looking like he was going to scream bloody murder.

"Do not worry!" Brook said to the man. "I may be a skeleton but I can still stomach food! Even though I do not have a stomach, because I am a skeleton! SKULL JOKE!"

The man screamed and ran away leaving his seat empty for Brook to sit in.

Usopp and Chopper both seemed scared to tears. On either side of Chopper were men who made a giant seem small in comparison - the same could be said for Usopp.

Chopper was squished between the two men and they began to laugh as the little doctor squirmed. "What you gonna do little deer? You should grow a bit if you think you're a pirate."

Chopper transformed into his Heavy Point and screamed in anger. The men stared at him in shock before scooting their chairs away slowly.

Usopp just sat there, his sitting-between-two-giant-pirates-disease was kicking in and he was frozen solid. A man poked him in the shoulder but it resulted in no reaction whatsoever. He fell from his chair still frozen in the same position.

"LETS EAT!" Luffy screamed throwing his arms up in the air. The waiters set the plates of food in front of each of the contestants and they dug into the plates.

"MORE!" Luffy screamed after polishing off the plate in a split second. The man next to him's eyes bugged as he stared at the plate, his barely even dented.

Luffy ate plate after plate and when the waiters were too slow to refil it he stole food from the other people, resulting in a full out riot. The hairy man tried to punch Luffy but he just kept on eating and stealing, eating and stealing, eating and stealing, an endless cycle.

"Oi! Luffy, what the hell are you doing!" a girl's voice screamed.

Luffy turned toward the source of the voice and saw Linda, weaving her way through the crowd of fighting men. He smiled and waved at her, then stuck ANOTHER piece of meat into his mouth. "Linda! We're in an eating contest!"

She squeaked and ducked a flying man before running toward the captain. She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door. "C'mon we have to go!"

Her touching his arm made the butterflies from yesterday come back. He rubbed his stomach confused as she pulled him along. He didn't know what was wrong with him, was he sick? He decided to ask Chopper when he had the chance.

"Guy's c'mon!" Luffy called after the others, who quickly followed.

The man who Luffy had made angry by stealing his food saw them running away. "Hey, get back here you little son of a bitch!"

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! IM GONNA DIE!" I screeched as the five of us ran away from the behemoth of a man whom apparently Luffy had started a fight with.

"You jackass!" I yelled at the captain, hitting his upside the head. "Why the hell did you start a fight with him! You could have at least been a man and finished the fight!"

"You're the one who pulled me out of there before I could!" he argued.

We ran and ran until we reached the docks and kept running. The ship came into sight and we jumped onboard and hid from the man who was lost in the maze of ships.

I sighed when the man's voice became faint and could no longer be heard.

"What are you guy's doing?" Nami asked, staring at us as we hid - we meaning the four of us holding Luffy down to keep him from blowing our cover.

"Playing hide-and-seek?" I offered.

"Right…" she said confused before walking away.

"Linda-chan~ you're back!" Sanji said dancing around me like a wet-noodle.

"Yup! And I brought back the knuckleheads too!"

Sanji blinked in amazement before laughing. He stopped when he realized something. "Linda-chan we'll be setting sail soon," he informed me before walking up toward the galley.

I looked out at the sun and I felt my heart sink into my stomach. The sun was getting close to setting, meaning the Log Pose was set. I knew I had already said my goodbyes to my mother and Chris last night but it didn't feel like enough. For some reason I felt like I would cry and change my mind if I saw them.

I found Nami and Franky up at the helm and I tapped the orange haired woman on the shoulder. "Nami?" I whispered.

She looked at me concerned. "What's wrong?" she said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Can we leave soon? If I see them again I just know I'm gonna change my mind, and I really don't feel like crying," I mumbled.

She nodded. "Of course." She turned and gave the order for the men to let down the sails.

The Thousand Sunny slowly left the docks and made it's way along the cliff-side towards the open sea. I stared back at Pirate Island, watching the cliff that I sat on for hours a day slowly go past. The beach that I daydreamed at passed us soon after and the edge of the island came closer and closer.

On the cliff stood my mother, Chris, and hundreds of the residents and pirates I had known for years. They were all here to see me off. Almost all of them were crying and waving to me, shouting my name.

I slapped a hand over my mouth to muffle a sob that I couldn't keep in. Even if I had told myself I wouldn't cry I couldn't help it, the tears freely rolled down my cheeks and I bit my lip to keep from sobbing again.

My mother raised something into the air and I recognized it as the eyeglass my mother always kept locked in her room. She threw it, and it flew through the air toward the ship. I gasped and leaned over the railing to catch it, as it fell short.

I pulled back and held the eyeglass in my hands. It was long and golden with a piece of cloth wrapped around it's middle to hid something important. I slid the cloth to the side to see a skull and cross bones that I knew too well. My eyes widened and I looked back up at my mother in shock.

"He wasn't-?"

She shook her head with a smile and shouted, "He's in the New World, and I know you two will meet! And don't worry…" she paused and smiled brightly, "he knows exactly who you are!"

I nodded and tied the cloth back into place, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed, and slid it into my pocket.

"Linda! Say hi to Robert for me when you see him!" Chris shouted.

Robert, I had almost forgotten. He was the whole reason I wanted to be a pirate; he and my father - no Ricktor wasn't my father, but my real one is out there…

I nodded to him as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Don't worry! When I find him I'll make him come back to see you!"

Chris nodded and began to cry even harder.

I turned around and held my hands to my mouth and sobbed. "I promised I wouldn't cry, I promised I wouldn't cry, I promised I wouldn't cry," I chanted. Yup, chanting - see how well it _doesn't_ work?

_What? Ricktor wasn't her father! Then who is? Do YOU know?_

_I edited the second and third chapters just so you know, but you don't have to read it if you don't want. I just made Luffy a little more ignorant when it came to love3_

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5:Hide and Seek With Luffy

**Me: Hey everyone! I had a three day weekend so I had a lot of time on my hands! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Luffy: Why was everyone laughing…?**

**Me: Luffy! Shh! You can't give it away! Chopper!**

**Chopper: Sierra does ****NOT**** own One Piece, but does own Linda and her family!**

**Me: Yay! Chopper you deserve some cotton candy!**

**Chopper: Yum!**

**Me: *Glomps Chopper* You're so god damn cute!**

**Sanji: Sierra! I want a hug too!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Hide and Seek With Luffy**

"Linda! Linda! Wake up!" Nami screamed in my ear as she shook me awake.

"Ugh, five more hours mom," I grumbled, turning over and snuggled back into the warm spot in my bed.

Nami huffed and pulled the sheet as hard as she could and flipped me onto the hard, wooden floor.

I glared up at the older woman. "Seriously?" I grabbed my pillow from the bed and tucked it under my head and tried to fall back asleep.

Nami grabbed me by the ankles and dragged me out of the girl's room onto the deck on my stomach. "No~" I wined, slamming my fists on to the wood going into a hissy-fit. "I don't wanna~"

She dragged me into the galley and said. "C'mon, don't you want breakfast?" She dropped my feet and let me sit up.

I pursed my lips and crossed my arms pouting. "Maybe…"

She laughed at my childish act and helped me up. I took the empty seat next to Luffy and sighed, holding my head up with my hands.

"You don't seem very happy," Chopper said concerned. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No, I'm fine Chopper. I was just hoping to sleep in a little longer, I haven't been able to do that in years." I glared at Nami. "But it seems like someone doesn't feel like letting me do that."

The orange haired girl smiled guiltily. "Sorry~"

"I'm sure you are," I said rolling my eyes.

"Linda-chan~ Good morning, did you sleep well?" Sanji cheered when he brought the food out to set on the table.

"I slept great! _sorta_… Thanks for asking Sanji-kun," I said happily. "What about you?"

His 'eye' turned into a heart and he did his wet-noodle dance. "I slept so well knowing I would see your beautiful face in the morning!"

"Hey love-cook, you better not spin so much, you might break something," Zoro joked with a chuckle.

I bit my lip hard to keep from laughing but I still erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Watch your mouth Marimo, or I might just have to get rid of it myself," Sanji warned the green-haired swordsman.

"You wanna start something dartboard brow?"

"You sure as hell know it crappy swordsman!"

"Boys! Boys! Let's jut put this behind us alright? Your fights might be entertaining but they're just plain stupid!" I said pushing the two men apart and putting myself between them.

They grunted and stared at each other menacingly. I glanced back and forth between the two men and my eyes widened when I looked at Zoro. I slapped my hand over my mouth and my face turned red.

He raised an eyebrow and snorted. "What's wrong with you?"

Everyone looked at me questioningly and I took a deep breath before looking him straight in the eyes. "It's nothing, it's just that-" I smiled and begun to laugh, "-it's just that Sanji's right, you do look like a Marimo!"

The whole room burst out laughing, including Robin, who covered her mouth to inconspicuously hid it - but failed.

Zoro looked close to having steam coming out of his ears he was so angry. He glared at me and his hand set itself down on top of his katanas.

I was on the other side of the room instantly with my hands up in the air surrendering. "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! I was just pointing out that you do in-fact look like a Marimo!"

He unsheathed his sword and swung at me. I squeaked and dove out of the way, he instead sliced the chair behind me in half.

"My SUPER chair!" Franky cried running to fix it.

"Sanji~ Help! Marimo head is trying to hurt me!" I wined like a little kid, grabbing the blond cook's arm and hiding behind him.

"Oi, leave Linda-chan alone you shitty swordsman!" Sanji screamed defending me.

My lips curled up at the ends into a devious smile and I snuck away from the two men as they fought and sat back down at the table.

Luffy patted me on the back laughing. "That was hilarious! How did you know what to do?"

I smirked and brought my finger to my lips and winked. "It's a secret."

He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "You have a lot of secrets, are you ever gonna tell me any of them?"

I bit my lip and leaned closer to him. "Are you sure you want to know?"

He nodded and got Chopper and Usopp to come over to listen.

"Are you sure?"

They nodded.

"Are you sure you're sure?"

They nodded again.

"Are you sure, you're sure, you're sure?

They nodded.

I looked around suspiciously and leaned back in with a grin. "Gummy Bears scare me," I whispered.

They scratched their heads confused. "Why do gummy bears scare you?" they asked.

I face palmed. "Do you guys even know what the hell a joke is?"

They nodded and Luffy said, "Of course we do, but what does that have anything to do with gummy bears?"

I looked up at Nami who was cracking up. "They're hopeless," I stated and she just smiled and shrugged.

I sat back down and ate the plate Sanji had prepared for me and half-way through the meal I saw Luffy's hand snake out to grab the others' food. Without even missing a beat, I stabbed Luffy's hand with a fork when it came near my plate, not even stopping eating.

"Yeowch!" Luffy screamed and held his injured hand.

I glared at him. "Luffy, I have some advice for you. Unless you want to be castrated I advise you to NOT touch my food." All of the men except for Luffy went stiff and inched away.

He tilted his head in confusion. "What's castrated?"

I stared at him then looked at the others. "Was he dropped on his head when he was a baby?"

They shrugged. "I don't know about that but he's hit his head plenty of times when he was with us," Nami said.

I smirked. "Usopp can you please explain it to him?" I said before going back to eating.

Usopp warily came closer and whispered to Luffy what it meant. When he pulled away Luffy still seemed confused. "Fixed? What does fixed mean?" The crew collectively sweat dropped.

"Luffy, just forget it. Just don't touch my food again, okay?" I said taking pity on the dumb captain.

He pouted and crossed his arms. "But I wanna know!"

I blushed. _Awe! He looks so cute when he does that! _I shook my head back and forth quickly. _No Linda! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_

I got up and said, "Ok, so you wanna know?"

He nodded.

"Okay then, close your eyes and I'll tell you."

He furrowed his eyebrows but closed his eyes anyways.

I slowly backed up from him and inched toward the door. I put my finger to my lips shushing the others as I tried to escape. _One more step!_

_**SQUEAK!**_

I froze and Luffy's eyes snapped open. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Luf!" I yelled and ran out the door. I headed straight for the girl's room and locked the door behind me. I sighed and slumped to the floor. "I guess this starts the game of hide and seek," I chuckled as I heard Luffy run past the door.

"Linda~ Where are you! Tell me what castrated means!"

I poked my head out of the door and saw no sign of Luffy. I nodded and slipped outside and inched along the wall to the end and looked around the corner. I gasped and pulled back as Luffy ran by calling my name. I sighed and ran around the corner towards the crows nest.

I got up to the top and peered out the window to see Luffy running away from the main mast. I turned around and screamed.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked.

I sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you Marimo. I'm hiding from Luffy, so please don't tell him," I pleaded using puppy dog eyes.

He blushed and mumbled a "whatever" before going back to lifting his weights.

I watched the deck below closely. I was up there for so long that I had begun to fall asleep. My head drooped and shot back up every few seconds.

"Linda! I found you!"

I shot awake and turned around to see Luffy grinning by the entrance to the crows nest. "Shit!" I hissed and glanced around seeing no exit.

Luffy got closer and wrapped his rubbery arms around me several times so I couldn't escape. "TELL ME!"

"NO!" I screamed struggling.

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"DAMNIT FINE!" I screamed.

He let me go and kept his hand wrapped around my wrist, so I couldn't escape. I paused for a second trying to stall long enough to think something up. I smiled and said, "Luffy, castrated is a type of custard!"

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Really? What's it taste like?"

My eyes widened. I REALLY hadn't expected him to ask that. I turned bright red, unsure of what to say. "U-Um w-well…"

"Why are you all red?"

I blushed even harder. "Y'know what Luffy? Why don't you go ask Nami? I'm sure she knows what it tastes like! Then go ask Sanji to make some for you!"

His face lit up and he let go of my wrist, and he ran off.

I turned to see a Zoro, who was laughing so hard he was crying. "W-When do y-you think he'll find out i-it isn't custard?" he said while laughing.

I shrugged. "I'd be surprised if he ever finds out."

* * *

"Nami! Nami!" Luffy called to his navigator after finding Linda.

She looked up at Luffy from her lawn chair. "What is it Luffy?" she asked annoyed.

"What does castrated taste like?"

Nami stared at him horrified. "Luffy what the hell are you talking about!" she screamed standing up.

"Linda told me castrated was a type of custard and she said she didn't know what it tasted like, and said I should come and ask you because you might know," he said confused.

He turned bright red then burst out laughing and walked away from the confused teenager.

He scratched his head and shrugged before heading off to the galley to find Sanji. He found Sanji in the kitchen washing dishes. "Hey Sanji?"

Sanji glanced at the black haired teen before going back to washing. "What Luffy? I'm kind of busy here." he said picking up a plate and heading toward the cabinet.

"Linda told me to come and ask you to make me some castrated."

Sanji dropped the plate and stared at Luffy. "L-Luffy, what the hell?"

Luffy frowned. "Why does everyone react like that? It's just custard!"

Sanji gave the boy a questioning look. "Custard?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I found Linda and she said castrated was a type of custard. So can you make me some?"

Sanji chuckled. "S-Sure Luffy, j-just don't call it castrated anymore okay? Call it custard."

He pouted. "Why not?"

Sanji panicked. "J-Just don't! Th-They don't call it that anymore!"

Luffy smiled deviously. "I can do whatever I want! You're not the boss of me!" Then Luffy did something that made Sanji almost pass out laughing. Luffy ran away singing "castrated" over and over again.

Sanji lit a cigarette and shook his head and went to work on making Luffy's 'castrated' for him. Sanji made a mental note to remember to thank Linda for giving him such a good laugh that he hadn't had in a long time.

* * *

_This was just a filler chapter for before they get to the next island._

_If you're wondering about the gummy bears thing I have this t-shirt that says gummy bears scare me with three evil gummy bears and I went around school asking people if they wanted to know a secret and I would tell them, "Gummy Bears scare me."_

_I love it how Luffy is so stupid. It makes it so much easier to make up awkward situations between the main characters._

_Please Review~ If you do I'll give you a cookie! C'mon~ you know you want it!_


	6. Chapter 6:Messing With Marimo

**Me: Hey there all of you loyal readers.**

**Zoro: It's more like they're forced to read it.**

**Me: SHUT UP MARIMO HEAD! Anyway, this is another filler but I know you'll like it! Franky!**

**Franky: SUPER Sierra does NOT own One Piece, but does own Linda and her family.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Messing With Marimo**

I thought as I swung back and forth on the tree swing, trying to think of something fun to do. I had already messed with Luffy, and that pretty much screwed with EVERYONE'S mental health. Now I was left to my own thoughts.

I really wanted to play a prank on someone but I couldn't think of who to play it on! Nami would probably make me give her money - the cheap bitch. Luffy wouldn't be able to understand what was going on. Sanji would be too out of it swooning over me to notice the prank. Chopper is too damn cute to trick. Usopp is **always** scared so it takes the fun out of it. Franky and Robin don't seem like the type of people you can trick. And Brook, well I have no clue.

That just left Zoro.

"Hm, Marimo, what should I do to you?" I said aloud tapping my chin with my finger. A Cheshire cat like smile spread across my face and I ran off to find the stupidest of the four knuckleheads.

"Luffy!" I yelled running up to the boy.

"Yeah?"

"Y' wanna help me play a prank on Marimo?"

"No," he said frowning.

"WHAT! Why not?" I said in shock.

"Because you tricked me! You said castrated was a type of custard - but it wasn't! I'm still mad at you!"

My eyes widened. "Who told you what it meant?"

"Chopper," he mumbled. "When I asked him he told me what it meant. I'll never forgive you!"

I pouted and gave him a hurt puppy look. "Please forgive me…"

He blinked a few times then smiled. "Ok!"

I sweat dropped. _I guess 'never' is a little shorter in Luffy's mind_, I thought. "So you gonna help me?"

He nodded and I grabbed his hand pulling him toward the girl's room. "Wait here," I whispered before running in and grabbing a ton of Nami's makeup. I slipped back out and made sure nobody saw us before heading toward the main mast.

Zoro was asleep, using the mast as a pillow and looked really out of it. "_Poke him," _I whispered pushing Luffy towards the sleeping swordsman.

He turned and looked at me like I was crazy. "_What! Why?"_ he hissed.

"_DOOOOO ITTTTTT_," I said, drawing it out for effect.

He shrugged and went and nudged Zoro with his foot. Zoro snorted in his sleep and just continued sleeping.

I nodded and handed Luffy the stuff while I bent over and began applying the makeup.

"There!" I said applying the last dab of blush to his face. When I was finished Marimo looked like a fricking clown from hell. His lips were bright red and his cheeks were bright pink. His eye lids had been colored a bright blue, with heavy eyeliner and mascara. And I had dangled little jewels from his earrings. And apparently I had put too much pale foundation on so his face was almost white. I even added VERY long fake eyelashes

Luffy was trying his best not to crack up and I pulled him away with my hand covering his mouth.

I headed up to the galley to see Sanji after we had put the makeup away. "Sanji?" I said sticking my head through the door.

"Yes Linda-chan~" he replied.

"Do you mind making lunch a little earlier today? I have a surprise for everybody, and I want to show it quickly," I said with a sweet smile.

"Of course Linda-chan~ anything for you!" he said before heading to work on today's meal.

Ten minutes later the lunch was finished and everyone was called to the galley. We all sat down and waited for Zoro to come, him being the last as always. Luffy and I bit our lips and tried not to laugh.

Zoro walked through the door, his face still covered in the makeup, and he hadn't even realized his new transformation.

Sanji literally passed out he was laughing so hard, and the others were pretty close. Milk spurted out of Nami's nose, Chopper and Usopp collapsed on the ground and were crying they were laughing so hard, Franky and Robin were staring at him with their jaws dropped, Brook was staring at him silently. Then there was Luffy and I who were choking on our food while trying to laugh.

Zoro blinked in confusion. "What's so funny? Is there something on my face?"

"Yes, yes there is," I stated.

He rubbed his cheek and brought it back to look at and saw the white and red tint of the makeup that rubbed off on his hand. His mood automatically went from grumpy and sleep deprived, to demonic and scary.

His eyes automatically locked with mine, like he KNEW it was me. I stiffened and stopped laughing. He slowly walked closer to me and I shot out of my chair and hid behind Luffy.

"Marimo! Why are you going after me?" I screamed.

"Because, you're the only one who I don't know much about and you've already shown that you're capable of something like this!"

I shook my head wildly. "It wasn't me!" I pushed Luffy out of his chair, toward Zoro. "Luffy did it, I saw him!"

"WHAT!" Luffy yelled.

I flinched and covered my eyes as Zoro pummeled Luffy to a bloody pulp.

* * *

Zoro smirked as he looked down at Linda, who was still asleep even though it was past eleven.

Eventhough it wasn't in his nature to prank someone he just had to get revenge for the stunt she had pulled with the makeup. He lifted the sleeping girl up gently, as not to wake her, and carried her out the door. He wasn't surprised that she was such a heavy sleeper, just like their captain - the two were almost alike in that way.

Something amazed him however - the fact that she was able to touch him as he slept without waking him up, because he was always on high alert, even when he slept, making him a very light sleeper.

Maybe this girl had more to her than a pretty face, a voice, and a random personality?

* * *

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself as cold air hit my exposed legs. I mumbled curses and reached out to grab my blanket - but it wasn't there. In fact, the entire bed wasn't there, and neither was the ground.

My eyes snapped open and I looked down to see the deck and the ocean below me. I looked up and saw that I was dangling by my shirt from the wooden support pole that ran along the other mast.

I growled and screamed, "DAMN IT MARIMO!"

I kicked and screamed tying to get my self loose while Zoro laughed at me from down below. I narrowed my eyes at him and smirked. "You know, this means war?"

He stopped laughing and glared at me before sneering, then walked away.

I then realized something. "Oi, you bastard! Get back here and get me down!" He didn't come back and I began to struggle and stopped after a few minutes.

Luffy walked out and looked up at me laughing.

"Luffy! Stop helping and help me!" I yelled. I heard a tearing noise and I moved a bit. "Oh, shit…" The back of my shirt ripped and I fell towards Luffy, who caught me and fell himself.

"Thanks Luff," I said sitting up. I blushed when I realized I was inadvertently straddling his stomach. I rolled off of him and stood up quickly.

"Sure?" he said confused, readjusting his hat and standing.

I pivoted and stalked away fuming. "Oh, Marimo. You're gonna wish you never messed with me."

* * *

Dinner was coming soon and I still hadn't thought of anything for getting back at Zoro. I had to get him back before dinner!

_Dinner…_

I gasped. "That's it!"

I jumped off of the railing and ran toward the kitchen and got there just as Sanji was taking out the ingredients.

"Sanji!"

He turned and looked at me. "Yes Linda?"

"Do you mind if I make dinner tonight? I thought it was the least I could do to apologize to Mari- I mean Zoro." I said, shaking my head wildly when I corrected myself.

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a knowing smile. "Sure~ anything for you to 'apologize' to Marimo." He walked a little ways toward the door before stopping and turning back to me with a worried look. "But, it doesn't feel right having a lady do the cooking when I am capable of doing it myself."

I glare at him. "So you are saying I can't cook because it's the 'man's' job?"

He became shocked and stared at me with his jaw practically on the floor. "OF COURSE NOT! I just think that-"

"Think what?" I said menacingly.

"Nothing…" he squeaked, shrinking back from my evil aura.

I turned back around and examined the ingredients that Sanji had begun to prepare. It seemed as if Sanji was making some kind of pasta. I tapped my chin in thought then went to work.

As I was finishing off the last of the food I added one last ingredient to Zoro's dish to make the flavor - 'stand out'.

"Sanji? Can you call them for dinner?" I said leaning over the counter to look at Sanji, who was sulking in his emo corner.

He shot up and did his noodle dance out the door. "Yes Linda-chan~!"

The others filed into the galley - Luffy being the first like always…

I piled the plates up on my arms and the larger plate on my head and expertly carried them out to the table. I set a dish in front of each person before taking my place opposite of Zoro.

"Dig in!" I yelled.

Everyone took a bite except for Zoro, who was examining his food closely. Nami gasped and stared down at her food with wide eyes.

"Linda! Did you make this?"

I nodded confused.

"It's amazing! I can't believe I'm going to say this…but…it's-it's better than Sanji's," she murmered, glancing at the blond cook out of the corner of her eye.

Sanji seemed appalled and looked down at his dish before taking a bite. His jaw dropped and he passed out with a nose bleed.

I ran over to him and shook him back and forth. "OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD I KILLED SANJI! OHGOD SANJI DON'T DIE! _my cooking isn't that bad is it? _SANJI!"

"M…Mel…Mellorine~" He sighed in his unconscious state.

I stared at him blankly then stood up and went back to sit.

Zoro was still looking at his food suspiciously.

"Well?" I said impatiently.

He glared up at me. "Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna eat it?"

"I'm not sure…it all depends if you poisoned it or not."

I gasped in fake surprise. "How can you assume I would do such a thing! This is a peace offering, so I would definetly not poison it."

He looked at me for a second before lowering his fork to the pasta.

_YES! YES! EAT IT YOU ASSTARD! EAT MY SWEET REVENGE MARIMO! TASTE IT…TASTE IT~_

The food disappeared in a flash after a hand appeared over the plate. I followed the path of the hand and saw Luffy stuffing Zoro's pasta into his mouth.

"Luffy no!" I screamed.

Luffy looked at me confused before, slowly, his face slowly turned red and flames burst from his mouth.

Zoro growled. "You poisoned me!"

"If you haven't noticed fucktard, you aren't the one that's poisoned!" I yelled at the green haired swordsman, pointing at Luffy.

"Linda!" Luffy yelled after quenching his thirst with several gallons of water. He narrowed his eyes at me. "You~ You poisoned me again!" he hissed.

"Again?"

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Last time it was that milk!"

"Have you've forgotten that you were the one who drank it, AFTER I explicitly told you it went bad and NOT to drink it!"

"Yeah well…well…IT'S STILL YOUR FAULT!"

"Isn't anyone concerned with Sanji being dead?" Chopper screamed.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

_Yes I know it's not as funny as my last chapter but I'm not a very funny person - only when I really try. The next chapter will most likely be and island._

_**Please Review~**_


	7. Chapter 7:Candy Island Part 1

_Me: Hey Yall!_

_Zoro: Since when were you from the south?_

_Sanji: Sierra-swan can be whatever she wants!_

_Me: Thank you Sanji-kun~ Anyway, I'd like to tell you all something very important. My grandmother has gotten very mad at me because of my very low grades in school (2 F's, 2 C's, and 3 B's) so my grandma has decided to take away my computer for 6 weeks and take away all of my anime stuff. Including my Chopper plushie and my Luffy doll! Just so I'll get better grades!_

_Franky: That's so sad!_

_Me: I know…! But I will try my best to work on it during Biology class (I know not workin' very hard for those grades am I?)._

_Brook: Sierra does not own One Piece, except for Linda, her brothers and mom, and any other characters you do not recognize!_

_Me: And a note to all. There will be A LOT of spazzing in this chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: Candy Island Part I – Gummy Bears, Mental Disorders, and Baths**

"Linda, come celebrate with us!" Luffy yelled, bounding over to me, his arms linked with Usopp's and Chopper's.

I looked up from the map Nami was showing me, and frowned. "Celebrate? Celebrate what?"

"Just ignore them, they're always partying for no reason," Nami said.

"What is it, Luf?"

He smiled and pulled me up from the ground, and dragged me over to the edge of the ship. He pointed toward a small dot on the horizon. "It's a new island!" he cheered.

And so now I was celebrating as well. This would be my first island visiting as an official pirate!

"Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"What'll the island be like?" I questioned.

He scratched his head and made a humming noise as he thought. "I'm not sure, they're all different. Like one time, we went to this island were there were zombies!"

"Zombies?" I gasped.

"Actually, it was a ship," Usopp corrected.

Neither of us listened to him and I listened intently to Luffy as he continued. "-and then I punched Kami like this-" he said punching the air above my head, " –and he went flying!"

"Cool~" I breathed in fascination. "I hope it'll be like a monster filled jungle, or…or a Marine base, or-"

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Nami and I said in unison.

I had gotten excited over nothing. I had expected for the island to be inhabited by savaged, or cannibals. A little action! But, C'mon! Just throw me a bone or something! But this? I so did not expect this.

"Nami?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I crazier than I thought, or are you seeing this too?"

"I'm not sure," she mumbled. " Let's just say we're both crazy and leave it at that."

"Right…"

The island we had arrived on looked like it had been pulled out of a story book – or a chocolate catalogue. Just imagine Willy Wonka's garden and you're pretty close. Take away the building part and add moving, talking, candy-coated people – and you have exactly what we where we were at this moment.

"Welcome to Candy Island!" a gingerbread man about Chopper's size said.

The gingerbread 'man' had a candy 'cane' and a sugar glass monocle. He had gumdrop buttons and a suit made of icing.

I leaned toward my right, toward Luffy, and whispered in his ear, "Nee, Luffy?"

He grunted, and stared wide eyed at the gingerbread man.

"Do you have the urge to run up and bite his head off, just to see what happens?"

He nodded.

"Me too," I murmured, before stepping forward and following the gingerbread man as he led us toward – wait for it – Candy Mountain.

Apparently "Candy Village" sat at the base of the mountain, were all of the citizens of Candy Island lived. I don't know about you, but by the time I leave this island either I'll be really fat from too much chocolate, or have gone into cardiac arrest from sugar.

"My name is Mr. Monopoly, I am the mayor of this island, and – if I may ask – what are your names?"

We introduced ourselves to him, then he went into an elaborate explanation of the island's history. None of us listened – except Robin maybe.

"So you're saying this island was once inhabited by cannibals?" I heard Robin inquire from the front of the group.

My ears perked up and I turned my attention from watching Luffy stuff a chocolate rabbit down his throat – that had been hopping on the ground just moments before – to the conversation between the two.

"Cannibals?" Usopp squeaked.

"Yes, cannibals lived on this island, but they're gone. Arrivederci, Sayonara, Shalom, gone forever!" Mr. Monopoly cheered suspiciously, stopping at the gate and turning around to look at us. "Now does anybody have any questions?"

"MEAT!" Luffy randomly yelled, before anyone could even think.

"Excuse me?"

"MEAT! DO YOU HAVE MEAT?"

"No, we do not eat meat. All of us here are – excuse the pun – candybals," he said, his licorice lips turning up into a strange smile.

Luffy's attitude did a complete 180, and his jaw dropped, his eyes watering. "I don't like it here!" he cried. "I wanna go somewhere where there's meat!" Then he buried his face into the closest person's shoulder – being me.

"Any more questions?"

I pushed the sobbing Luffy to the ground and stepped forward. "I do!"

"Yes?"

I doned the most serious expression I ever made and looked Mr. Monopoly in his chocolate coated eyes and said, "Do you know…the Muffin Man?"

"The Muffin Man?"

"The Muffin Man…"

"Who lives on Drewery Lane?"

"Yes!"

"Why yes, of course I know the Muffin Man! As a matter-a-fact, that's his house right up there," he replied, pointing to a large mansion sitting at the top of the mountain – and it, like everything else, was made of candy.

"Now time to move along, there is much more to see!" he cheered, then marched through the archway.

We just stood there dumfounded.

"I feel like I just stepped into the most fucked up storybook…EVER!" I said.

"Yeah…" everyone agreed.

Mr. Monopoly led the group into the town, where I had the most horrible spazz attack anyone in the history of spazz attacks ever had.

I saw a unicorn!

TWO FREAKING UNICORNS!

I spazzed, jumping into Zoro's arms and letting out a shrill scream, then yelled, "OH MY GOD! IT'S A FUCKING UNICORN! KILL IT!

"SUGEI~" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper breathed.

Zoro dropped me onto the ground and held his head in his hands. "I think you just made me go deaf!"

"Oi, Marimo! You bastard! How dare you handle such a delicate lady so aggressively!" Sanji screamed in Zoro's face, biting the filter on his cigarette so hard it snapped.

Zoro blinked at Sanji confused then held his hand up to his ear. "Huh?"

Sanji repeated it and Zoro just smiled. "Well, I guess there's a plus side to being deaf!"

The blond cook ignored the chuckling swordsman and helped me off the ground. "Are you injured, my lovely Linda-chan?"

"I'm just perfect," I grumbled. "My only problem is, I feel like I just walked into my worst nightmare…"

"Care to elaborate?" Robin asked.

I huffed. "Well, seeing as almost everything – and everyone – is made of candy; then maybe…just maybe… there is a small chance that – OH MY FUCKING GOD! GIANT GUMMY BEARS!"

Everyone turned and saw five Brook sized gummy bears walking in out direction.

I promptly hid behind Nami, tears and snot streaming down my face.

Everyone stared at me like I had gone crazy, which technically I had, because – it's not like anyone else would freak out when they see ten ton gummy bears…that walk!

"Um, Linda?" Nami whispered, "are you…okay?"

"No, I am not okay! Don't you see the giant gummy bears standing right in front of you?" I hissed.

"Wait, so you were serious when you said 'gummy bears scare me'?" Usopp asked, confused.

"Of course I was serious! I said that I would tell you a secret and I did!"

"But you said it was-" Usopp started.

"-I said it was what?"

"Nothing," Usopp sighed in frustration.

The gummy bears ran off barely a second after I stated my phobia and I immediately began to calm down. Two times freaking out in one day probably isn't good for someone's health. I stepped out from behind Nami and followed Mr. Monopoly toward a large building with the word 'LODGE' written on the sign in icing.

"I wonder what they do when it rains," I mumbled as we got closer.

"Linda, do you have a mental disorder of some kind?" Chopper asked me quietly, making sure I was the only to hear.

I nodded. "I'm bi-polar," I whispered, "why?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "When was the last time you took your medication?"

I tapped my chin and thought for a moment. "I think I ran out to the day before we left my island."

Chopper shook his head. "That explains the random mood changes. Tell me, why is it gummy bears frighten you?"

I giggled and gave Chopper a sly smile. "Are you trying to play physiatrist, Dr. Chopper?"

He blushed and wiggled around like an idiot, and I had no idea what I said in that sentence complimented him. Maybe it was calling him Doctor?

"You may all stay here for the night," Mr. Monopoly interrupted.

The lodge was just a single circular room, a sunken ring in the middle of the room held a bonfire and was lined with plush, pastel colored cushions. Circling the ring were ten cots, each spaced perfectly apart.

"It's almost as if they knew we were coming," Usopp whispered to Nami and I.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Don't be so paranoid, they're just being generous. I wonder if they're generous enough to share some of their treasure with me?" she pondered with an evil smile.

"Over there are the baths," Mr. Monopoly said, pointing to a single white door on the other side of the room. "Unfortunately it is a mixed bath, so you will either have to take a bath together, or one after the other." And with that said he left.

Nothing but silence followed. The crazkling of the flames in the bonfire and a single cricket – albeit a chocolate one – chirped from outside was all that could be heard.

Luffy's lips turned up into a wide smile, and he opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Nami.

"Don't even say it Luffy! We are not all taking a bath together!" the orange haired navigator said.

"But Nami! It'll be fun! We never take baths together!" the captain protested.

"And there's a reason for that!"

"I don't mind it," I said. "As long as the guys keep their hands to themselves."

"YAHOO!" Luffy cheered, running off toward the bath ahead of the rest of us.

Nami glared at me. "Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?"

I smirked. "One word: bathing suit."

"That's two words…"

"WHATEVER!"

* * *

"Are you sure you aren't coming?" I asked Nami from the doorway to the bath.

"No way in hell am I going in there with a bunch of half-naked guys!" Nami snapped. She plopped herself down on her cot along with her maps, and ignored me.

I shrugged and left the steaming navigator be.

* * *

The bath was huge. It was like a giant water park. A huge waterslide spiraled down from the ceiling and ended coming out of a giant clown's mouth, and not a very pretty clown either. A small tree sprouted up from the middle of the bath, hundreds of candies dangling from its chocolate branches.

"Linda-chan, why are you wearing a bathing suit AND a towel? This is a bath." Sanji asked me, a faint glimmer of excitement visible in his eye.

I grimaced. Leave it to Sanji to try to get me naked in the least perverted way possible.

"Sanji, just do us all a favor and keep it in your - ," I paused and looked down at the towel hanging from his hips. "-towel" I finished.

He turned beet red and sputtered incoherently. "I-I-I-I d-d-didn't m-mean it t-to be, I'm just gonna shut up now."

Robin chuckled from somewhere behind me and I just smirked as Sanji took his defeat.

"Linda!" Luffy yelled from above. I looked up and saw Luffy standing at the top of the slide, water wings around his upper arms. "Watch this!"

"Where'd he get those?" I asked nobody in particular.

Luffy jumped into the slide and rode the water around and around till he reached the bottom. He screamed happily and threw his hands up in the air. "That was fun!"

"LUFFY!" several voices screamed, and a pair of hands slapped themselves over my eyes.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" I squealed, tugging at them. "LET ME SEE!"

"You don't want to," Sanji mumbled in my ear, a hint of disbelief could be heard in his voice.

"I don't want to see wh-OH. MY. GOD." I had pulled Sanji's hand's away from my eyes and just gawked.

Luffy was standing there completely clueless, his towel floating in the water around his ankles, leaving his bottom half exposed. I had only two words for what I saw.

HOLY

SHIT…

Blood dripped from my nose and my jaw slackened. I quickly covered my eyes back up with his hands.

"Luffy, you idiot! How dare you show yourself so indecently to ladies!" Sanji screamed, furiously, not even daring to take his hands away from my eyes to shake his fist at him.

"Oh~hahahahahahaha! Sorry!" I heard Luffy call, then the noise of water sloshing around.

Sanji uncovered my eyes and there stood Luffy, grinning like his usual idiot self. My lip trembled and I dashed over to Robin, hiding behind her.

"Entertainer-san? Do you realize your nose is still bleeding?"

I wiped at it and blushed.

Her smile widened and she whispered with a wink, "Did you like what you saw?"

I gritted my teeth, and I bet my face was starting to clash with my hair. "Shut…up…"

* * *

I layed down on one of the cots and sighed in bliss. "These beds are soooooo soft!" I breathed happily.

"Yeah~" Brook replied. "It's so soft against my skin. Eventhough I don't have any, because I don't have any~ SKULL JOKE~"

"Where is Nami-swan?" Sanji cried.

"She's probably out looking for some safes to crack. Just leave her be, she'll be fine~" Usopp sighed.

"But, she could be-"

"Just listen to him Sanji-kun, Usopp's right!" I said. "Now go to sleep…"

"Anything you say Linda-chan~" Sanji swooned, landing on his cot in a shower of hearts, falling asleep almost instantly.

"G'nite everybody!" Luffy cheered.

We all groaned in response.

Zoro and I shared one last glance and a nod before the light went out.

I layed down on the cot and kept my eyes wide open for as long as possible. Both Zoro and I knew – Nami was NOT out cracking safes.

Something was wrong.

Very wrong…


	8. Chapter 8:Candy Island Part 2

**Me: Well, sorry this took me so long guys. But guess what? I got all A's on my finals! But my grandma still doesnt like me writing these...**

**Luffy: Why?**

**Me: 'Cause she thinks its rotting my brain...Oh well! Mushy brain for everyone!**

**All: Eew...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, only all of my OC's**

**Chapter 8: Candy Island Part II – What's For Dinner?**

I had tried to stay awake as long as possible, but eventually I had given into my exhaustion and fell asleep. So now I was being woken up by the creaking of a loose floorboard.

I cracked my eyes the tiniest bit, as to not look awake, and scanned the room. A shadow stood on the other side of the room, swaying from side to side. I could tell exactly who it was by the outline of the hat on his head.

"Luffy?" I whispered, sitting up slowly. "What are you doing up?"

All I was replied with was a moan.

I shook my head and stood up. "If you're hungry then just eat some candy, Sanji's sleeping."

All he did was moan again.

I furrowed my eyebrows and walked over to him. He looked like he was a zombie. He was swaying back and forth on his feet, his eyes half-open and glazed over, his mouth hanging open and drool dripping from the corner of it.

"Yo, earth to Luffy!" I said, waving my hand in front of his face. "You in there?"

"Candy Mountain~" he moaned.

"Candy Mountain?" I repeated questioningly. I looked out the window at the mountain in the distance. I pointed my hand out toward it. "You mean that? What about it?"

He swiveled toward it and started to climb out.

I grasped the back of his shirt and tried to pull him back in, but unfortunately I wasn't strong enough and he slipped away, running off into the woods.

"Shit," I hissed. I ran toward the door but stopped, retracing my steps toward the slumbering green-haired swordsman. I reached out to touch his arm but almost immediately his katana was pressed to my neck, as he pinned me to he ground.

"Put the sword away Marimo!" I squeaked. He hadn't reacted like this when I put all that make-up on him - he must be on guard now.

He pulled the sword away and squinted his eyes. "Linda? What's going on?"

"Luffy dassapeared!" I whispered. "He was walking around like a zombie, mumbling something about Candy Mountain."

Zoro looked around confused, scanning each of the beds, then sighed. "First the witch dissapears, then Luffy. Who next?"

Just as he stated that, Usopp sat up in his bed and looked toward the door. "Candy Mountain~" he moaned, slowly wobbling his way across the room toward said door.

"You have got to be kidding me..."

Usopp turned toward us with an ear splitting grin. "Of course I am," he chuckled.

_**BAM!**_

Usopp was now on the floor, nursing his newely swelling bump.

I blew on my knuckles and stepped over him to stand in the doorway. "We've gotta go find Luffy, so quit goofing off!"

"Wow," Zoro said, stepping over the groaning sharpshooter. "I didn't think you could be serious..."

"I can be serious!" I protested. I pointed to the sky and cheered, "Now onward!"

The green-haired swordsman slapped his forehead but followed me anyway, and Usopp just clung to my sleeve, shaking like a leaf – like the 'brave' warrior of the seas he was.

"I-I-I h-hope there i-isnt any m-mo-monsters..." Usopp whimpered, swinging his head back and forth to examine our surroundings.

"Don't be a sissy," I said. "It's not that scary."

An just like veryother time I say something, I was proved wrong when a creature ruseled in the bushes making both Usopp and I scream bloody murder and hold onto eachother for our lives.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" we screamed.

And out of the bushes hopped a cute little chocolate bunny rabbit, it's nose twitching as it examined us, then hopped away.

"Yeah, REAL scary," Zoro chuckled.

"Ah shaddup..."

"I wonder where Luffy is," Usopp wondered aloud.

"He went in this direction do we might as well just keep going this way," I mumbled, pushing a tree branch out of the way, only for it to hit Zoro.

"Oi, watch it!" he yelled. He spit out a mouth full of leaves and cursed as he plucked twigs and more leaves from his hair.

I pursed my lips. "Awe, is Marimo getting to know his long lost brother – Mr. Tree?"

He growled and his hand slowly lowered to his katanas, and before he could draw them I was running at the speed of light through the forest for my life.

And then -

_**BAM!**_

-I ran into a tree...

I rolled on the ground holding my forehead. "Oh~ that hurts!"

"Then maybe you shouldnt have been running," Zoro said, a hit of humor in his voice.

I glared up at him as Usopp helped me up.

I stormed off again, only this time I didn't run AND I actually payed attention to where I was going.

Usopp came after me, and when he cought up he fell in step with my angry strides.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't have left Zoro behind," Usopp mumbled.

"We? You were the one who followed me, plus, all he has to do is follow us. Is it that hard?"

He snorted. "Well, knowing Zoro's sense of direction, he'll get so lost he'd probably find his way to a completely different Island."

I giggled. It wasn't exactly as funny as one of my jokes or sarcastic remarks, but it was still funny.

Usopp smirked and looked off to the side, hiding his face from me. I stared at him curiously from the corner of my eye.

_What are you thinking?_ I though suspiciously.

Suddenly he yawned – the fakes yawn I had ever seen – streaching his arms high in the air, then slowly back down, one arm slinging over my shoulders as they did.

I stared at the arm in shock then back at him.

_You have got to be kidding me! _I mentally groaned.

Usopp cleared his throat and gave me a tothy grin. "So-"

I pinched his hand, making him scream out – more like squeal – and pull his hand away. "Only in your dreams," I stated firmly, not even making eye contact, "which hopefully you don't have."

"Awe~"

It was probably thirty minutes later when I finally gave up. No matter how much we walked, we couldnt get any closer to the mountain. And I thought he village was right at the base of it? It was almost as if we were getting farther and farther away...but thats probably just me.

"I think Zoro's lack of a sense of direction has rubbed off on us." I said, scratching my head, looking at the mountain in the distance.

"No that's not it," Usopp grunted, attempting to climb one of the many tall trees, but ended up sliding back down the two inches he had already climbed.

I shook my head sadly and grabbed the back of his overalls and pulled him along with me. "C'mon monkey boy, we gotta find Luffy and get out of here."

"What about Nami? Shouldn't we find her too?" he pointed out a-matter-a-factly.

I rolled my eyes and released him. "I could care less."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

I gave him a blank stare before walking ahead.

Seconds later I heard him anwser with a, "Point taken," before he cought back up to me. "But why are you more worried about Luffy than Nami? Luffy is strong, he can take care of himself."

I blushed. "U-Um...because it's the crew's duty to take care of their captain?" I said, not so confidently.

"I think it's the other way around, but okay?" he mumbled.

"Whatever," I grumbled, leaning against a tree with the palm of my hand. A squishing noise met my ears when I did so. I grimaced and stared at the wet sticky bark in disgust. Slowly, I pulled my hand away, pulling a thick dark string of some gooey substance with it.  
"That's nasty," Usopp gagged, sticking his tounge out and turning his head away in disgust.  
I stared at my hand for a long time, contemplating the best way to get it off. So, I did the first stupidest idea that popped into my head - I licked it. Not exactly one of my best ideas, like all of my ideas, but it worked.  
I bet my face turned green, because the look on Usopp's face was one of complete horror.  
"I can't believe you just did that!" he screamed.  
"I can't either," I groaned. I covered my mouth and burped. "Oh my god… I'm gonna hurl!" I ran off into the bushes, puked my guts out, then wobbled back to Usopp, holding my stomach in pain.  
"What'd it taste like?" Usopp said curiously, yet seeming like he didnt want to know.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around my torso. "It was...it was...CARAMEL!"

Usopp's jaw dropped and he snorted. "Seriously?" He went up to the tree and swiped his finger across it then bringing it to his mouth. His eyes widened and he went off into the same bushes I had just come out of.

He walked back out, an expression of pure hatered on his face. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"  
I nodded with a cat like grin. "Yup!" I said then looked at the tree again and shivered.

"I think I'm getting Never-Touch-A-Tree-Again disease," I stated.  
Usopp fumed and said, "Are you making fun of me?"  
I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "No, of course I'm not. I would never make fun of a brave warrior of the seas!"  
He smiled proudly and marched into the trees, looking like he was the coolest thing ever.  
I shook my head sadly and followed after the stupid sharpshooter. I walked up behind him, who was frozen on the spot.  
"Usopp?"  
"Linda...I think I found Luffy," he whispered.  
I peeked up over his shoulder and narrowed my eyes. "Damn unicorns..." I hissed.  
On the other side if the feild stood Luffy, still in his half-asleep state. The two unicorns I had freaked out about were at his sides, speaking to him in a hypnotizing way.  
"Let's go to candy mountain Luffy~" the blue one sang.  
"Yeah~ Candy Mountainnnnnn~" the other continued, nudging him toward the mouth of the cave.  
"LUFFY! Don't listen to them!" I screamed, stumbling out into the open.  
"Linda," Usopp hissed, reaching out for me but shrunk back behind a tree when they looked in our direction.  
Luffy's eyes widened when he looked over at me, the sleepiness disappearing from his eyes. "L-Linda," he breathed. But soon enough his eyes glazed back over when the unicorn sang into his ear again. He turned his back to us and headed for the cave.  
I don't understand why, or what went through my head when I did it, but I believe I became the stupidest person in the world. My body had moved on it's own as I ran forward and tackled Luffy...INTO the cave.  
The opening sealed shut behind us, trapping us in the dark cave.  
"Why's it so dark!" Luffy's voice rang out, echoing against the smooth walls of the cave.  
It wasn't that dark, there was enough light to make out eachother. But don't ask me where the light was coming from, because I had no idea...  
"So now you decide to wake up?" I growled.  
"What are you talkin about?" he yawned.  
I swung out and my hand connected with his cheek.  
"OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he shouted, angrily.  
"For being an idiot!" I retorted, swinging again and slapping his other cheek.  
"OW! THEN WHAT WAS THAT ONE FOR?"  
"BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!"  
We shouted back and forth for minutes before we were quieted by a small voice.  
"Excuse me..."  
I stopped and looked around, unable to see anyone other than Luffy and the surrounding stone.  
"Did you hear something?"  
Luffy mearly shrugged and scratched his head in confusion.  
"U-Um down here..." the small voice called again.  
I looked down and saw a small elf like thing. I blinked at it for a second before rubbing my eyes and looking again. It was still there.  
"Great, that stupid tree crap is making me halucinate..."

Luffy looked at me with a quizical look but I just waved him off. "Dont ask..."

"I'm not a hallucination," the elf like creature wined. "I'm a wood sprite, my name is Nook. It's a plesure to meet you." It held out its hand and I shook it.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're the cutest damn thing in the world?" I said, my eyes sparkling as I stared at the cuteness that could rival Chopper.

It giggled and said, "Only a few times, but right now isnt the time to be happy."

Luffy and I looked at eachother then back at Nook. "What do you mean?" I questioned.

Nook took a deep shuddering breath and said, "Because, you two are the next on the list for dinner."

"Oooohhhh! What's going to be served?" Luffy said, licking his lips hungrily.

"You are," he said.

"..."

"Oh Joy..." I mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9:Candy Island Part 3

**Me: Yo! Hello my readers! I have found a new way to get my chapters out faster, and now you have a juicy new chapter!**

**Luffy: *looks around spastically* What's juicy? Can I eat it? WHERE IS IT!**

**Me: *sweat drops* No Luffy, I was talking about the chapter…**

**Luffy: Is the chapter edible?**

**All: *dramatic anime fall***

**Me: Sanji, can you please read the disclaimer?**

**Sanji: The magnificent Sierra does not own One Piece, except her own OC's. But~ I wish she owned me!**

**Me: *sighs* Anyway, I warn you, in this chapter Linda has a bit of a mental breakdown… R&R - cause you know how much I love reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Candy Island Part III - Emotional Breakdowns and Dramatic Escape**

"So...let me get this straight," I mused from my perch on the single boulder in the cave. "This Muffin Man is actually a giant who drove you out of your homes and now is trying to eat you? And now were his next meal?"

"You forgot about his Devil Fruit that make everything he bakes come to life," Luffy added.

I clicked my tongue and pointed at my captain. "That too."

Nook nodded sadly, the grim expression on his face worsening the full impact of our oncoming fates. "Unfortunately...yes."

I ran my hand through my noted hair and stared at the ground sadly. I let out a choked laugh. "Never thought I'd die like this," I murmured.

Luffy looked up at me in surprise but frowned at my expression. "Who says were going to die?"

I raised my head and looked at him with a questioning stare. "What?"

He grinned widely. "I said 'were not gone die'. Well get out of here you'll see. The others will rescue us. We just have to wait." And with that said he tilted his hat, covering his eyes from view and leaned against the stone wall leisurely.

I glared at the straw hat wearing boy so intensely that every wood elf near me ran to hide. I reached out and gripped the front of his shirt and growled. "Luffy do you choose to be an idiot, or are you just naturally stupid? Luffy, face the obvious truth - We aren't getting out alive." I growled. I pushed him back, right into the stone wall.

"You don't know that! They could be looking for us right now! You'll see! They'll find us!" He said, his smile faltering as he spoke. "We just have to-!"

I growled and punched him in the jaw, attempting to stop the onslaught of useless words coming from his mouth. A look of rejection crossed his face when I took his shirt into my fist again. "No one is going to find us Luffy, nobody even knows were gone except Zoro and Usopp! Zoro has no sense of direction and Usopp is too much of a coward to do shit! Just give up, they aren't going to save us! They've probably ran already! Like the cowards they are!" I screeched.

Luffy gritted his teeth and stared me straight in the eye, holding my gaze for what seemed like minutes before I found myself laid out on the dirt cave floor, my jaw throbbing with a burning pain. Luffy stood over me his hand clenched into a tight fist, a malicious gleam in his eyes. "Never...," he growled, "...insult my Nakama." He gave me one last glare before walking deeper into the cave.

I stared at the ceiling in shock, the realization of what had just happened struck me like a ton of bricks - which is exactly what I felt like I has been hit with. I had just insulted his Nakama...my Nakama. The first people to agree to take me to sea, to let me fulfill my dream. And worst of all - I had said it straight to Luffy's face.

I really needed to learn how to keep my mouth shut… I sat up and held in a sob, covering my mouth with a trembling hand. I took in a shuddering breath and stood from the dirt covered ground. "Miss?" a female wood elf said in concern. I stepped around her and ran after Luffy.

* * *

Luffy's mind was reeling, the shock and disbelief of what Linda had said was making his blood boil with rage. His Nakama were not cowards! They were the most courageous people he knew!

Before he knew what had happened, Linda was laying on the dirt ground, a dark red mark right on her jaw where she had hit him. He didn't realize what had happened until he had ran from the group.

Luffy leaned against the wall, his fists clenched in frustration and confusion. He understood her rationalization to what she said about their Nakama, but that was no reason to belittle them in such a way! Luffy just couldn't stand it when people talked about his Nakama like that, and it always came to a bad resolution - in this instance him punching the frightened girl in the jaw. He understood she was frightened, he was too, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. He could see the fear and panic in her eyes when she had her outburst, and the intensity in her eyes reminded him of someone. He just didn't know who.

He was scared for her life to, but he wasn't why he was so worried about the person who had just insulted his friends.

'She's my Nakama too!' was his rational thought, even though there wasn't a single rational bone in his body.

The look on her face when she had punched him, and when she lay on the cave floor - to shocked to say anything - made him feel weird. It made his heart ache. He reached up and clutched his shirt where his heart resided in his chest, where his pain was. Never had Luffy been more confused in his life - even more confused than the time Ace had explained to Luffy what 'sex' was. And now worse of all, all the thinking he was doing was giving him a major headache.

Tears slipped down his face and stained his red vest, dripping off his chin and nose. He reached up slowly and wiped away the water before staring at his hand. Why was he crying? Was it because of the pain? What had happened to make him sick like this? Before he had a chance to process any of the thoughts rushing through his mind he heard a voice calling his name from the darkness. Her voice... Luffy grimaced at her voice and he pushed off the wall, walking farther into the cave. Even though she was his Nakama, he didn't want to see her again...not after that.

* * *

I panted and leaned against the wall, catching my breath after the long run I had just done. 'Where is he?' I thought. I looked deeper into the faint darkness and felt tears come to my eyes. I had to apologize to him, before he came to hate me anymore.

"LUFFY!" I yelled into the black void, hoping that he would answer me. I heard faint shuffling and the slap of his flip-flops in the compact dirt. "Luffy..." I breathed in relief and ran toward the noise.

When I caught up to him his back was toward me, his head drooped, and was slumped against the wall. I heard sniffling and realized it was coming from the black-haired captain.

I reached out to him and gulped, afraid that if I touched him he would lash out at me again. I stopped and instead called out softly. "Luffy?" I whispered, gulping when he shifted to look at me from over his shoulder.

His face looked sad, his cheeks stained with tears, confusion and anger being the dominant emotions on his face. "What?" he growled, narrowing his ebony eyes a me.

I shuddered at the hatred in his eyes but regained my composure. "I...I'm...sorry," I murmured, hanging my head.

"What?" he said, this time his voice more confused than angry.

"I said 'I'm sorry'," I repeated loudly. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it?" he yelled, gripping my shoulders tightly and shaking me like a rag doll.

I trembled and looked up into his eyes, my bottom lip trembling. "Because, I'm scared." I murmured, my voice stopping his incessant shaking. "I'm scared to die because I wouldn't be able to keep the promise I made to my brother." I shook my head and wiped the oncoming tears from my eyes.

His grip loosened into a gentle touch and he stared at me in an understanding way. "If you were scared, then why didn't you just say it?"

"Everyone has a way they show fear, mine is ranting and making others feel bad to make myself feel better," I chuckled.

"Does it always work?" he inquired

I burst out laughing at the question. "Believe me, I've made a grown man cry just by smack talking about his mom."

Luffy snickered and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. He let go and, to my surprise just stared at me smiling - the same way he did back in the bar, the one that made him seem older than he acted.

"So you...don't hate me?" I said in shock.

He looked at me surprised. "Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"B-because of what I said, and-"

He covered my mouth and grinned. "You're my Nakama remember? I can never hate my Nakama, no matter how bad they piss me off."

I blinked up at him in disbelief. For someone whose demeanor is that of a hyper child, he sure can act more of a man than a man himself. At that moment I realized I had more respect for my captain, more than I had ever had for my own father.

He pulled me into another hug, only this time it was more gentle. It wasn't the hug itself that surprised me, it was the way the close contact with Luffy made me react. I blushed and my heart fluttered in my chest. But soon enough the feeling was gone when he released me from the embrace, leaving me confused beyond belief.

He turned away from me and examined our surroundings, while I thought.

_Maybe Luffy's childish actions were a facade, and he was really a smart gentle man_, I thought.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me farther into he cave cheering, "TIME TO EXPLORE!"

I just shook my head and smiled. Or not...

* * *

Silence. Nothing but silence. Annoying, boring silence. Yup, silence...

"GOD DAMN IT, I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I screamed, tugging at my hair and nearly pulling it out by the roots.

Luffy sighed and scratched his head, looking both ways down the tunnel - the direction we were going and the direction we had come from."I think we're lost," he stated bluntly.

"HOW THE HE'LL CAN YOU GET LOST! ITS A FREAKING TUNNEL! THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY WE CAN GO: STRAIGHT!" I screamed in his face, throwing my hands in the air my hair practically flying with my anger.

He pursed his lips and turned his nose up, making him look snobby. "You just don't want to admit you're sense of direction is like Zoro's," he huffed with a smug grin.

An irk mark throbbed on my forehead and I hit him upside the head. "You're the one that's been leading!"

A clicking noise echoed through the cave, followed by a rumbling and a bright light. From over Luffy's shoulder I could see that the wall had opened, revealing a short stubby man in a top hat.

"Mr. Monopoly? Is that you?" I said happily.

The silhouette of Mr. Monopoly moved forward, stepping into the tunnel, but something was wrong with him. He didn't look as 'sweet' as before. Ha, Ha...sweet...get it? Oh never mind...lame humor moment…

"Were saved!" Luffy cheered.

Mr. Monopoly chuckled, which turned into a cackle, then into a full out evil laugh - head thrown back and everything. "Oh, ho, ho, ho...oh contraire my juicy, little friends. You are far from saved. In fact you are today's main course!" he cackled.

"W-What?" I gasped

His licorice lips turned up into a malicious smile. "You heard me. You are the next meal for our king - the Muffin Man."

I growled. "You bastard, you tricked us!"

He sighed and smiled at us sadly. "You simpleminded humans are so easily fooled. You immediately trust others and that always leads to your downfall." He tapped his cane twice on the ground and two giant gummy bears stepped forward.

"EEP!" I squeaked, hiding behind Luffy and peaking over his shoulder. They stepped forward, the first grabbing Luffy then the other taking me. I nearly died from shock. I lashed around in the giant bear's arms, screaming and growling. "Lemme go! Lemme go!" I cried like little child.

Mr. Monopoly stepped in front of me and chuckled. "Sleep well little human. Because you won't be waking up." he whispered, before reaching up and pinching a nerve in my neck, knocking me out instantly.

* * *

KLANG!

I groaned and shook my head, trying to rid myself of the annoying sound.

KLANG! KLANG! I growled. "Luffy...quit makin' noise."

KLANG! KLANG! KLANG! "Damn it Luffy! Shut up!" I screamed, throwing my head up and looking straight ahead. My draw dropped and I whimpered. Right in front of me was a pair of giant eyes, accompanied by a large nose and crooked teeth. The weirdest thing was it was wearing a chef's hat.

The giant chuckled at my terrified expression and stood to his full height. He stared down at me and licked his lips. He had a full head of curly black hair, a beard and in his hands were a pan and a giant butcher's knife.

"You look like a tasty little thing. You'd make a good appetizer, you're too small for a full meal."

I whimpered and shrunk away from him as he turned his back to me and walked away. I looked next to me and saw Luffy, chained to the chopping block as well. "Luffy," I whispered.

He snored and turned his face toward me, drool dripping from his mouth. "Meshi~"

I growled and swung my foot up at him, kicking him in the face. "WAKE UP!"

He squeaked and started awake. "What? What? Where are we?"

I sighed. "I think were in the Muffin Man's bakery," I replied. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Luffy shrugged and yawned. "Escaping is Usopp's thing, not mine."

I snickered, but immediately started thinking of an escape plan. Currently we were chained by just our arms on a block of wood. Our feet were free and the Muffin Man was nowhere in sight.

"Perfect," I chuckled. "Hey, Luf? Can you get out of those chains?"

He shrugged and pulled at his wrists, his arms stretching them for almost a minute until they snapped back into place after escaping the chains. "Good, now-"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO ESCAPE?" a booming voice yelled.

I looked up and saw the giant his eyes red with rage, the butcher's knife in his hand gleaming. He swung the knife at me and I squealed pulling my legs up just as the knife imbedded itself in the wood just centimeters below my ass.

"SON OF A BITCH! WATCH WHERE YOUR SWINGING THAT THING!" I screamed.

"THIS TIME I WONT MISS!" he screamed again, only this time when he missed he managed to cut the chains just above my hands.

I slid off the chopping block and fell towards the floor, landing right on my ass. "Oh~ that hurt~"

"Candy army! Attack!" the Muffin Man bellowed, opening the large door to let all of the candy village inside.

"Hey Luffy?" I said grinning.

"Yeah?"

"You hungry?" I cackled, cracking my knuckles.

He licked his lips. "Starving~"

And of course this led to a gory battle, cookie limbs, and candy guts spewen everywhere. Candy citizens bodies lay strewn throughout the giant kitchen, the life completely drained from their candy bodies when Luffy ate them.

"N-No! How is this possible!" the Muffin Man screamed.

"Oi! Lard ass!" Luffy yelled.

The giant looked down at Luffy who was smiling.

Luffy brought his thumb up to his mouth and bit down. "GEAR THIRD!" he yelled, and his fist grew almost twenty times it's normal size.

"Dude~" I breathed in awe.

He pulled his fist back.

"**GIANT**-"

He swung forward.

"**PISTOL**!"

The Muffin Man went flying, crashing through the wall of the castle, and farther, until he landed in the oven almost a mile away. I winced but immediately began cheering. I jumped up and down clapping.

"Luffy! You did it!" I looked around for the hero but saw no one.

"Luffy?"

"Down here!" a small voice called.

I looked down and almost had a cuteness overload. There stood Luffy, in chibi form! His body was all minimized and his clothes were almost too big for his body.

I squealed and scooped him up, snuggling him close to my chest. "YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" I squeaked.

"Oi, let me go!" he grunted, pushing my face with the palm of his chubby hand and struggling in my grasp.

Suddenly, Luffy grew to his regular size, and I let go pouting. "Awe, but you were so cute!"

He grimaced and inched away from me, afraid that I would attack him again.

* * *

"Thank you so much for all you have done!" Nook said, clasping his hands together and giving us a bright smile.

The rest of the wood elves cheered as well while we walked back toward the town.

"LUFFY! LINDA! YOU TWO ARE ALIVE!" a voice cried before we were bombarded by a certain cowardly sharpshooter.

I pushed him away and sweat dropped. "Yeah, were fine."

Usopp's eyes bugged out of his head and stared at the elves. "W-What are they!" he cried, hiding behind me in terror.

"The real inhabitants of the island," I said simply.

We continued back to the village and found the whole crew standing in the square - including Nami and Zoro.

"Nami!" I said in shock. I ran up to the red haired navigator and pulled her into a hug. "Where did you go? I thought you got eaten!"

"Eaten? I don't know what you're talking about, but I did find some sweet treasure!" she said happily, pointing to a large bag of loot sitting on the ground next to her.

**Cue dramatic anime fall!**

"You have got to be kidding me…" I groaned.

Nami looked at me confused but shook her head and turned to the crew. "The log pose is set so we should board the ship and get out of here. Something tells me this island is more than it seems."

I sweat dropped. "You have NO idea…"

* * *

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

**I know the ending is a little rushed, but I wanted to get on with the story.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my two friends Alexa Goodwin and Jackie Whatever-Her-Last-Name-Is. Today is also their 15th birthday! YAY! BIRTHDAY CAKE FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS (and readers...)**

**Linda was a little emotional wasn't she? I wonder if Luffy will ever figure out his feelings? What happened to Zoro in that forest? And where is Waldo?**

**Until Next Time!**

**REVIEW!PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU CAKE!**


	10. Chapter 10:Brothers: You Gotta Love 'Em

**Well I hope you like this chapter. It might not end very well, and it would be longer if I had more time but I didn't want to dissapoint you guys, so without furtheradoo (dont know if I spelt that right, but whatever)**

**R&R**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Brothers: You Gotta Love 'Em**

"Hey, Nami?" I murmured from my position in the doorway to her workroom.

The orange-haired navigator looked up from her map to me, her glasses slowly slipping off the end of her nose. "Oh, Linda! Come on in!"

I nodded and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind me, then slowly made my way to the couch and sat next to Robin.

"Did you need something?" she asked, setting her quill back in the ink and setting her glasses on the desk.

"Actually, I was wondering if you had a new stack of wanted posters. There's one in particular I'm looking for."

Nami smirked and began rifling through her desk drawer, and came out with a stack of newly printed wanted posters. She walked over to the couch and handed them to me. "I hope you aren't expecting to find you're own; it's too early for that."

I shook my head and took the stack from her. "Thank you. No, that's not it. I'm looking to see if my brother has a new bounty yet."

"You mentioned him back on your island. What's he like?" Nami questioned, her curiosity showing in her expression.

I spoke as I searched thorough the stack of never-ending posters. "Well...for starters he's a huge goofball - especially when drunk - but he is very smart, he's a helluva navigator - maybe even as good as you - he can be very mature at times, he's a worse womanizer than even Sanji, a-"

"Is that even possible?" Nami exclaimed, gaping at the suriousness of the statement.

I looked at her seriously and said, "Oh believe me, there is. Although, there's a huge difference between the two."

"And what might that be?" Robin inquired as she leaned closer in anticipation, getting sucked into the conversation.

I grinned and held up a finger. "My brother is a successful flirt who ALWAYS gets laid. Sanji, on the other hand, is a hopeless failure in the form of a gay eyebrow."

The three of us laughed almost immediatly, gasping for air even after minutes of laughing. Even Robin didn't laugh in the mature way she usually did.

I wiped the corner of my eye and looked back down at the pile and found what I was looking for. "Hey, he's got a new picture!"

I handed it to Nami who in turn dropped her jaw in awe, her eyes lighting up almost like Sanji's did when he sees a woman. With her lips twisted into the shape of an O she said, "Holy crap, he's HOT!"

Robin took the poster from Nami's hands, with a bit of a struggle, and took a second to look at him as well.

A small smile made it's way to her face and she said, "My, he is rather handsome isn't he?"

His usual 'hooded figure' picture had been replaced with that of a handsome young man in his 20's with thin red hair, tied in a low ponytail, and draped over his shoulder. He wore his black waist hip length hood loosely draped around his shoulders, paired with a partially open fronted white flannel shirt and a pair of long skin tight black pants. His shirt opened enough to show the tip of a violet tattoo, yet not enough showed to tell exactly what it was of. The most notable feature was his mischievous narrowed eyes and devilish smirk, showing that he was planning something dangerous.

Below the picture was the usual text saying 'Wanted Dead or Alive', followed by a new bounty of 250,000,000 beli and his title "Red Hammer Robert".

I glared at the bounty. "I really don't wanna know what he did now..." I grumbled, glaring at his picture.

"What do you mean?" Nami questioned, looking at it quizzically after taking the poster back from Robin to drool over him some more.

"Guess how he got his first bounty."

"How?"

"He disguised himself as a Marine and snuck into a base, flirted with EVERY female Marine, then just left," I explained.

The two women raised an eyebrow and stole a glance from each other before saying at the same time, "Just...left?"

"Oh, but before he left he flooded the place with roses and announced his undying love for boobs."

Nami sweatdropped. "How much exactly did he get for that stunt?"

"20,000,000 beli," I said bluntly.

"I get 15,000,000 for breaking into Ennies Lobby, and he gets THAT for flirting?" Nami said in disbelief.

"Prettyyyyyy much..." I drawwled, before looking back down at the pile before me. I wistled and picked up the next in the pile. "Well, who's this Hunk of Hottness?"

Nami looked over my shoulder at the poster I held and snickered. "Him? That's actually Luffy's older brother, Ace."

I snorted and laughed, but it died down when I saw Nami wasn't. "Wait, you're serious?" I pointed at the picture. "Him?"

She nodded and I looked at the handsome man in the picture in shock. Cousins maybe, but he definetly couldn't be the captain's brother. He was just way TOO hot.

"WOW, Luffy must have gotten the butt end of the gene pool..."

Both women burt out lauging again, and laughed so loudly that the men of the ship came to investigate.

"What the hell's with them?" Zoro grumbled.

I sweatdropped as the two of them's laughing died down but immediatly started up even harder when they got a glimps of Luffy.

"You don't wanna know," I muttered, a blush rising to my cheeks.

"L-Linda thinks...A-Ace is a...and I quote "H-Hunk of Hottness"!" Nami sputtered, before laughing more.

My blush grew deeper as several of the males laughed - namely Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Franky. Luffy was just puzzled, and Sanji was off crying in the corner, a hankercheif clenched in his teeth.

"What's a 'Hunk of Hottness'?" Luffy said, puzzled.

I covered my eyes with my scarlet bangs, my face matching them perfectly. This was almost as awkward as the bath incident.

"It means I thought he was hot," I said in a whisper.

Question marks dinged over his head and he scratched his unruly black hair. "Well of course he is, he at the Mera Mera no mi."

Everyone just smacked their foreheads.

"Nevermind," I mumbled. "There's no getting through to you."

* * *

"Oi! Island is coming up!" Zoro shouted down from the crow's nest.

Nami and I stepped up to the bow and looked toward the island as it got nearer.

"Well...at least it looks the least bit normal," I said to her, staring at the grand port with the even bigger city beyond.

Nami patted my shoulder and said, "You'll learn that looks can be deceiving."

"Well, I for one think it looks exciting," I said with a nod. "Hey Luf, wanna explore?"

The captain's eyes widened, and so did his smile. He ran at me, looping his arm around my waist and reached the other up to grab the edge of the ship.

I looked down at my waist then back up at Nami in fear. I screamed as we slingshoted off the ship, into the city. And the entire way I could hear the crew laughing at my demise.

When we landed, instead of putting me down, he slung me over his shoulder and ran through the city laughing. I knew there was no reasoning with him so I stayed silent as he weaved through the crowd. I simply sighed and rested my chin on my hand, my elbow resting on his back.

One odd thing I noticed about the city struck me as odd. The farther and farther into town we went, the more and more building there were, and the more and more grand they were. Most likely a town separated into different levels of social class.

Luffy stopped, yet didn't put me down.

"Luf?" I murmured, attempting to twist around to look at him.

Luffy shook his head quickly before setting me down on the paved road.

When I saw his face I became concerned. He looked emotionlessly of to the side toward a pair of noble-like people who walked by, ignoring a young boy who reached out for their help.

"Luffy?" I whispered, again. "Is everything alright?"

He jumped and looked at me, faking a smile. "Yup! I'm fine!"

"Don't lie to me!" I growled, then instantly changed my tone and smiled. "Something is bothering you, I can tell."

His smile faded and he stared blankly at the ground. "This place...it reminds me of Goa," he mumbled, taking a second glance at me then back at the ground.

"Goa? Is that your home?"

He scratched the back of his head and grimaced. "Not exactly. I lived on the outskirts of Windmill Village on the opposite side of the island. But, the times that I was inside the walls...it was almost exactly like this."

I opened my mouth to comfort him but stopped when I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down and saw the same child the nobles had shunned.

He was probably barely six years old, his clothes nothing but rags, and his bright orange hair and freckled face darkened by dirt and grime.

"Could you spare a few beli ma'am?" he begged, reaching his small hand up.

I lifted my hand and he flinched, but settled down when I gently set it down on top of his head.

"Instead of beli, why don't we get you some food and new clothes?"

The boy's eyes lit up, and his lips turned up into a smile as big as one of Luffy's. "Really?"

I nodded and he slipped his frail hand into mine.

"Luffy?" I said, looking at him over my shoulder, to find him staring intently at me. "Wanna join us?"

He nodded and the boy slipped his free hand into Luffy's.

Anyone who looked at us would probably think of us as a strange, young couple with a dirty child. I wouldn't blame them, I would think the same thing too. I blushed at the thought, and I probably wasn't helping my case any better.

Soon enough we found a small clothing store that sold children's clothing. We picked out a cute red t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on the front, a pair of black slacks, and a pair of shoes.

The little boy looked himself up and down in the mirror smiling, then turned back to us and clung to my leg. "Thank you Nee-chan!"

I blink down at him in surprise and patted him gently on the head. "Don't thank me, you needed it."

He kept smiling at me and for a second he reminded me of Christopher. I felt a pang in my heart, but quickly swallowed my pain and smiled back. "Now c'mon, we gotta go get you something to eat."

Once again, he took our hands and led us to the nearest bar, where I had the worst heart attack of my life.

* * *

"So tell me, what's your name?" I asked., glancing down at the small orange-haired boy.

He looked up and said, "My name's Krat."

"Krat? That's an odd name," Luffy mumbled, before receiving an elbow in the gut from me.

"Well, I think it's adorable," I smiled.

Krat grinned then his eyes brightened even more when he looked ahead of us. "That's it!"

Ahead was a simple bar, although it was overflowing with pirates. Several men came flying out the door and I had to pick Krat up and jump out of the way to avoid getting squashed.

Luffy on the other hand...wasn't so lucky.

"Uh, Luf? You dead?" I asked when he didn't burst out of the pile like usual.

But then he did, and I felt a little better.

"Not yet! I gotta become King of the Pirates first!" He laughed, adjusting his hat back to it's usual position.

I looked down at Krat, who sat silently in my arms. "Are there any OTHER bars in town?"

He shook his head. "There are, but they're too expensive. They're owned by the nobles."

I shook my head. "Well, here comes years of experience of waitressing at a pirate bar..." I mumbled.

A scream resonated from inside and then it went silent, all except a single group of men's boisterous laughing, which we ignored when we went to investigate.

A large group had formed around a seat at the bar, in which a figure sat slumped.

"He was just talking then keeled over. I've never seen anything like it!" said one of the men.

"Who dies in the middle of eating?" another asked.

"Where have I seen that tattoo before?" a third man piped in.

Luffy pushed ahead of me so quickly I couldn't keep up with him, and the group of men closed in on me. I panicked and looked all around me for a sign of the straw hat. I almost burst into tears, until I heard the distinct voice of Luffy yell out one name that I had just recently learned.

"Ace!" he yelled over the group.

I blinked in surprise then yelled out. "MOVE GODDAMNIT!"

Immediately the group opened a path for me, most likely afraid that I - a little red-haired girl - would beat the shit out of them.

Now I could see Luffy standing over the slumped figure of his brother, who's face was in his own food. Ace shot up and looked around quickly before setting his eyes on Luffy and grinned.

"Luffy!" he laughed, slinging his muscular arm over his brother's shoulder. "I don't think I'd see you again so soon!"

Luffy laughed and put his own arm over his brother's shoulders. He looked over at me and waved me over.

"Ace," he said pointing to me, "this is Linda, she's a new member of the crew!"

Ace smiled at me then looked at the boy in my arms then gave Luffy an astonished look. "Luffy you didn't..."

Luffy gave him an odd look while I blushed furiously.

"LIKE HELL!" I screamed, stepping back in mock disgust.

Krat giggled and poked my cheek. "Mama~" he taunted.

I glared at him. "Don't you make this worse."

"WHY, THAT VOICE COULD IT POSSIBLY BE?" A boisterous voice screamed.

My eyes widened and I looked towards the voice. "NONONONO. NOT HERE!" I squeaked.

From out of the crowd came a red-haired man, a light blush caused by heavy drinking on his face. A goofy smile was spread across his face, and his eyes were set right on me.

"MY DEAR SISTER!" he screamed happily, practically leaping at me.

I squeaked and ran off, hiding behind Luffy. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Both me and Krat peeked out from behind Luffy, who stood firmly in front of me, afraid he was trying to attack me.

Robert pushed himself off the ground, a big red spot in the middle of the forehead. He looked up at me then at Luffy, then Krat who sat in my arms. He did this several times before an evil aura surrounded him.

"YOU!" he yelled standing up and pointing at Luffy accusingly. "YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR YOUNG MAN!"

Luffy snorted. "What're you talkin' about?"

Ace and the rest of the group inched away as Robert shuffled forward, and I'm sure he was completely sober now.

His hand grew until it was a giant red hammer the size of his body. "YOU DEFILED MY SISTER YOU LITTLE CRETAN!"

I pushed Luffy so hard he hit the ground and I set Krat on the ground before stalking up to my brother. In one quick swing I knocked him to the ground and stood over him.

"I'M FREAKIN SIXTEEN YOU ASSTARD! DID THAT EVEN OCCUR TO YOU? AND HOW THE HELL DOES THAT KID EVEN LOOK LIKE ME?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He crawled over to the nearest wall and sat in a fetal position, drawing circles on the ground with his finger.

"I can't believe it!" a pirate said. "She downed Commander Robert so easily!"

I spun on my heel and sat down at the bar. "Gimme some food!" I commanded, and in a flash the bartender had set a plate in front of me, which I immediatly set Krat in my lap and he began to eat.

Ace sweatdropped at Robert. "Wow bud, you just got beat by your little sister."


	11. Chapter 11:Lies Are More Painful

**Ok, so don't freak out, but this is in fact a chapter. I am very proud of myself infact! I got really into this arc and couldn't stop writing!**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, except the plot and my own OC's.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Lies Are More Painful Than Scars**

I never gave much thought to how big or small the world was. Weather or not it was possible for someone so close to you to know someone related to another who was close to you. I guess the world really is small, in terms of coincidences and such (obviously in size it's much bigger). It confused me how both my brother and Luffy's could be so buddy-buddy. Although knowing my brother, he's probably a drinking partner he just found.

That was one of the things I hated most about my brother...

"So tell me," I said, glancing over my shoulder at Ace. "How do you know my idiot brother?"

Ace blinked at me and smirked. "You mean he never told you?"

I snorted. "Hello~ I haven't spoken to him for four years, how do you expect me him to have told me something in the last five minutes of him sulking?"

A loud cry came from Robert's emo corner, as he rolled over sucking his thumb. "So cruel, little sister!" he cried.

"Oh go blow yourself," I said frowning, turning away from him to watch Krat eating in my lap.

He cried even louder and buried his face into the wood.

Ace cracked up and leaned against the counter next to me. "Well, your brother is-" he started before keeling over and snoring.

I stared at his limp body then up at Luffy who was busying himself in stuffing his face with his precious meat. "Does that happen a lot?"

He nodded and swallowed the food. "Ace is narcoleptic."

I nudged the older sibling with my foot, only to have him smile and snore even louder.

"Oi! What's going on? Is that Ace?" a feminine voice called into the bar.

I looked over and saw Nami and the rest of the gang step into the bar and glance around. They all had confused looks on their faces as they looked at three specific things: The sleeping Ace, the cowering men, and the sobbing idiot in the corner.

Nami blushed as she looked at the man in the corner. "Is that who I think it is?"

Almost instantly Robert was at her side, a rose in hand, the other hand tipping her chin up.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A beautiful young rose bud, I see," he said, offering her the rose with his usual smirk. "Please accept this rose as a token of my love, though, it doesn't compare in beauty to you."

I'm pretty sure Nami's head just about exploded from his flirtatious dialogue, because she practically keeled over into Robin's arms.

"Rob, leave her be, she can't take you're perverted comments," I said bluntly - before Sanji could even bitch about it - glaring at him over my shoulder.

He practically pranced over to me and pressed my head to his chest, rubbing his cheek against the crown of my head. "Oh little sister! You are so ADORABLE!"

I swatted him away and growled. "Don't touch me you sick bastard!"

The crew stared at me in shock, Robert retreating back to his emo corner.

"Linda, I thought you were looking forward to seeing him again?" Robin asked, narrowing her eyes in thought.

I sighed and patted the top of Krat's head as he looked up at me in worry.

"I did," I mumbled. "But, I forgot how much I hated him." I glared over at him. "That...and he probably knew all about 'our' father. Didn't you Rob?"

He looked guiltily down at the ground and mumbled an apology.

"Don't even try to apologize, you lying, womanizing bastard," I growled. I scooted my chair back and took Krat's hand, leading him through the group before storming out of the bar.

* * *

Everyone was stunned at her attitude when she stormed out of the bar. Even the other occupants were speechless, though they didn't know it was a rare occurrence for the petite red-head to get angered so badly.

Nobody in the crew had ever seen her so mad, other that Luffy - but the crew didn't know that. The only points in the short time she had been on the ship, she had only gotten angry at the green-haired swordsman, who made just about everyone mad at some point.

"What just happened?" Ace said confused, looking around at the stunned bar. Apparently he hadn't seen what had conspired because of his sleeping at the time.

"In short - Linda just cussed Robert out, then stormed off," Nami mumbled, looking at the door that still swung back and forth ominously.

Ace glanced over at Robert who was looking at the ground dejectedly. He looked back at the door and sighed. He had never seen Robert so sad before. '_I wonder what happened between these two', _he thought, standing up.

"What did she mean when she said you knew something about your father?" Robin asked Robert, who cringed at the question.

Robert pushed himself off the ground and brushed imaginary dust off his pants, avoiding the question. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I was hoping she wouldnt have to learn about it, but I guess it was unavoidable."

"What are you talking about?" Luffy growled, giving his crew-mate's brother a hard stare.

Robert glared up at the young captain and frowned. "It isn't any of your business, it's a family affair."

The tension that had been in the room had intensified ten fold with the tone of his voice. It was cold and was full of malice, something he had never shown to anyone - not even his enemies. Several people had practically passed out - mostly from the pressure and fear his voice had put on the people in the room.

Even Ace found himself gulping. He had fought people stronger and scarier than his friend before - he had even fought Robert on several occasions for fun - but never had he been more scared of the older man than he was at the moment. His adrenaline was rushing and his jaw was clenched as he fought the urge to run. Now he knew why Whitebeard respected the young commander so much - he was plain terrifying when he was mad.

"I'm her captain, I should know what's going on," Ace heard his brother say, unfazed by the redheaded brother's glare.

"Her captain eh?" Robert said, crossing his arms and staring the straw hat boy down. "Well then tell me, how much do you really know about her?"

Luffy blinked for a second and said, "Well, I know she wanted to be a pirate like you and her dad."

Robert snorted. "That's not what I mean. Tell me do you know her birthday? Or her favorite food?"

Luffy frowned. "Well-"

"Or how about her deepest fears? Why she loves to sing and loves music? What about her father's name?" Robert continued, stepping closer to the young captain.

Luffy smiled. "Her dad's name is Ricktor!" he said proudly, happy that he was able to answer one.

Robert chuckled darkly. "Wrong."

The crew stared in shock.

"W-What do you mean Ricktor's not her father?" Chopper stuttered.

Robert sighed and rubbed the bridged of his nose. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"What are you talking about?" Luffy yelled.

Robert thought silently before meeting Luffy's eyes. "It's not my right to tell, it's hers. She'll tell you when she ready, until then don't ask her. I bet she's still doesn't even believe it herself. But I'll tell you this, the entire time my father was alive he treated her as his own daughter even though he new very well she wasn't. And she was very close to him in that sense. Now that closeness was torn away when she learned of a lie that had been in progress since the day she was born, and she most likely doesn't believe that the new man is her father."

"How can she not believe someone is her own father?" Brook asked, his bony hand gently scratching his Afro.

"If you found out that the person you had believed to be your father wasn't, and your real father was someone who you barely knew - how would you feel?" he said, his voice becoming more gentle as he spoke about his sister's position in the problem.

The crew looked off in different places as they thought.

"I-I guess it would be a pretty big bummer," Zoro said with a frown.

Everyone could practically see Robert's anger skyrocket. He reached out and balled up the front of the swordsman's shirt, pulling him close until their noses were almost touching. "A bummer, you say? Tell me, would it be a bummer if someone very close to you died right now?" he snapped, his voice quivering with his ire. "Would it be a "bummer" if I just happened to rip your testicles off right now?" He dropped the swordsman, who promptly scooted away from the angered red-head, his hand hovering over his family jewels protectively. "Calling it a bummer, is like saying that a sword wound through the heart is just a scratch."

The whole bar was silent after his speech, even the ones who had no idea what was going on. Beer and other drinks slowly spilt onto the floor from men's tipped glasses as their mouths were busy gaping at the man who quickly dashed through the door.

Luffy trembled, his breath ragged, his heartbeat quick. He slowly released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I feel so...so useless right now," he whispered. "Has she been like this since we left her home?"

Ace stepped up to his brother and patted his shoulder. "I'll go look for them, for now...why don't you guys just relax and enjoy yourselves." Then Ace also departed in search of the red-haired siblings.

But, he knew that his brother's crew would definitely NOT be relaxing any time soon.

* * *

I sat down on the rugged rooftop, in view of the large clock-tower in the plaza. Krat sat next to me, his hand holding onto mine tightly. I swallowed a sob and felt tears roll down my cheeks in frustration.

"Nee-chan? Are you sad?" Krat said comfortingly.

I shook my head quickly and wiped at my face. "No, I'm just frustrated is all. My brother inadvertently admitted that he lied to me for sixteen years. For some odd reason I always knew my life was too good to be true..."

To my surprise, Krat leaned up and kissed my cheek gently. I slapped a hand to my cheek and stared down at the six year old in shock.

"My mommy always said, "Kisses can heal almost anything, even a wounded heart"," he said wisely.

I smiled and pecked him on the forehead. "Thank you, Krat. I think your momma was on the right track with that." I paused and examined the boy closely. "Y'know, you remind me so much of my little brother - you even act like him."

He smiled widely and crawled into my lap, laying his head against my collarbone. "I always wanted a big sister, but I do have a brother."

"Really? Where is he?" I asked, looking off at the clock-tower.

I felt his body stiffen and he said, "He and Daddy are in the dungeon."

"Dungeon?" I said in confusion. I pushed the boy up so I could see his face. "Why are they in the dungeon? Did they do something bad?"

He frowned and shook his head. "No. They were put in there when the current King took the throne. That's why everything is so unfair around here; because he doesn't care about us."

I gasped. "How can a ruler be like that? Shouldn't they be kind and compassionate?"

He shook his head and sniffed. "Not this one."

"LINDA! WHERE ARE YOU MY DEAR SISTER?" my brother's voice yelled from the street below, the sound of his feet clattering on the cobblestones. I could see him look around from where Krat and I perched and his eyes drifted around before setting on me.

"There you are," he sighed in relief, taking a step towards the building.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I cried, turning my face away from him.

Krat flinched in my arms and put a hand on my cheek comfortingly.

"Why don't I talk to her?" a male voice asked.

I looked over and saw Ace climbing up the gutter. I didn't mind him coming up, it wasn't him I had a problem with. After all, he wasn't the one who lied to me my entire life.

Ace smiled gently and looked down at Krat. "Do you mind if we talk privately?"

Krat shook his head and pecked me on the cheek and shimmying down the roof to the ground, where hopefully Robert caught him.

Ace grunted and sat next to me, not saying a single word and the silence went on for a few moments before a sigh left his lips.

"So tell me, why are you so mad at your brother?"

I frowned. "Didn't you hear what happened?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I wanna hear your side of the story."

I scratched the back of my head and my eyes drooped shut. "Well, when I left my island my mom gave me an eyeglass that she told me belonged to my father. But when I looked at the jolly roger it wasn't the same one, and she said that my real dad was in the new world. Robert, being eight years old when I was born would have obviously known who my father was, but he always said Ricktor was my father and never told me the truth. It pissed me off. He's my brother goddammit! We always told each other our secrets, but he kept this one from me! I feel so betrayed, like my heart was ripped out and stabbed countlessly."

Ace ruffled my hair. "He probably did it for a good reason. Maybe your parents didn't want you to know."

"Maybe," I said, opening my eyes to stare at the towering clock. "But I kinda wish I hadn't found out."

"Y'know, I'd give anything to forget who my father was."

I glanced at Ace questioningly. "Who was your father?"

He smirked. "I'll tell you if you tell me yours," he bargained.

I sweatdropped and chuckled. "This is going to be one of those 'who cracks first' situations, isn't it?"

"Yup!"

I shook my head and began rifling through my pocket before pulling out the golden eyeglass, the cloth still wrapped around it's middle. I reluctantly handed it to him and he stared at it confused, before gently untying the cloth; letting it fall into his hand.

The look on his face: PRICELESS.


	12. Chapter 12:A Little Explaination

**Me: Sorry everyone this took me so long to write, I was having trouble figuring out how to start the chapter. And I apologize if it's too short, but I just wanted this little family moment to be separate from the other chapters. I will hopefully have the next chapter up sometime this week to make up for it.**

**Zoro: It's 'cause you're too lazy.**

**Sanji: Oi, look whose talking!**

**Me: Will you two stop fighting? Zoro?**

**Zoro: Sierra does not own One Piece, only her OC's and any islands not in the cannon.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12 : A Little Explaination**

Luffy pushed his food around his plate with a frown. He had long since lost his appetite - making Chopper believe he had gotten sick. Luffy had denied any ailment and just said that it was worry. But, everyone else was worried as well - even the usually stoic Zoro was letting his emotions show.

"I wonder what's going on..." Chopper murmured, twiddling his hooves together. "They've been gone for awhile."

"Who knows," Zoro replied with a small growl.

Nami looked up from Sanji's shoulder, which she had since had her face buried in, to look at the others. "Someone should go see if they're alright."

Nobody volunteered to look for the individuals in fear of seeing the enraged older red-head again.

After several moments of silence a scooting chair could be heard and everyone looked up to see Luffy heading out the door. He looked back at the others. "I'm gonna go find them."

* * *

Nothing but silence followed after the reveal of the jolly roger, it was kind of peaceful actually. Well...it would have been if the subject hadn't been so serious. Other than that, it was pretty nice...

I played with my necklace, twirling the red jewel between both my hands, the thin chain wrapping around my fingers in a vise grip.

A chuckle resonated from my right - from Ace. I had almost thought he had gone mad if I hadn't seen the faint smile on his face as he shook his head back and forth slowly.

"I sooo, did NOT see this coming," he chuckled, wrapping the eyeglass back up tightly.

"I doubt anyone would..." I replied, taking the eyeglass from his open palm, and stuffing it pack into the pocket of my shorts. "Kinda surprised me too at first, then I remembered how friendly he was around me and my mom when he visited. Seems like a twisted fairy tail in a sense."

Ace smirked and stared up at the clock tower in thought. "Did it never occur to you that your dad wasn't your, well, dad?"

I shook my head sadly and tugged on my red locks. "Both my mom and him had red hair, so it would have been pretty hard for me to figure it out." I looked over at Ace mischievously. "Ha, now you gotta tell me your father!"

He shook his head and stood, walking over to the edge of the rooftop, and looked at from over his shoulder. "I don't remember promising? Do you?"

I gaped at him as he jumped down onto the cobblestones below. "You meanie!" I jumped down after him, but frowned when I saw Robert there waiting for me.

I ignored him, walking right past, and taking Krat's hand and attempted to leave. Krat however, had other plans.

He stood his place and refused to go with me.

I frowned. "Krat? What's wrong?"

He looked back at my brooding brother. "You should just talk to him. He really loves you, Y'know? He told me, he didn't tell you because if you knew you would be in danger of the Marines."

I couldn't contain my shock as my gaze went from him to Robert. "Is that the truth?"

He nodded solemnly. "I promised my dad, Lucia, and even your dad, that I wouldn't tell you. I'm sorry." He looked off to the side and scratched the back of his head. "I wanted to tell you, really I did, but I was afraid that if I did, something would happen to you. And I'm the big brother, so I have to make sure you dont get hurt on my account."

I stared down at the cobblestone ground for a moment and swiped the back of my hand over my eyes. "You're so stupid," I mumbled, my lip trembling as I looked back up at him. I ran at him and burried my face in his chest.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." I repeated into his chest and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Yeah, that's me, the stupid brother," he chuckled.

"Krat, lets go back and let them be alone for awhile," I heard Ace's voice whisper, followed by the soft pattering of their feet retreating from where we stood.

Robert kissed me gently on the top of my head and stroked my hair, mumbling incoherent, but soothing, things in my ear.

I pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him. "Does this mean we're half-siblings?"

Robert scratched his head and frowned in though. "No, not really. The whole thing is really complicated, and it would take a little while to explain. You sure you want to hear about it?"

I nodded quickly and I slipped my small hand into his larger one, pulling him along towards the bar. "Let's talk on the way."

Robert nodded and scratched his chin as we walked, our arms swinging between us. "Well, I guess I'll start with your mom and my dad. You see, Lucia and my dad were never married."

I frowned. "What are you talking about? What about the necklace mom told me da- I mean Ricktor gave her?" I said, stumbling over the part where I mentioned 'our' father.

"She said that your father gave it to her, she was never specific which one," Robert explained, poking the necklace with a smile. "Another thing is, Lucia isn't my mother, mine died when I was two."

My jaw dropped and I stared up at my elder brother in shock. "Rob…why didn't you tell me?"

He raised an eyebrow to me and chuckled. "I couldn't tell you, remember? And besides, I never really knew my mother, but Lucia was probably the best mother I could ever have." He stared off into the sky and smirked. "But, we are still related in a sense."

"How so?" I asked.

He looked back down at me. "My father and your mother were brother and sister."

I gave him a horrified look. "That's nasty, that means Chris is a product of incest…eew!"

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "No, no. You and Chris both share the same father, my father just promised him that he would watch over the two of you. Our fathers were good friends, that's how your dad met Lucia."

I stared worriedly at the ground. "That means Chris is in as much danger as I am…"

"Not as much as you are, he was born during the time Ricktor was still alive, so the World Government suspects him less than they do you."

"Well, a lot of things are starting to make a little more sense now."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Well," I mumbled, "now I know why they slept in separate bedrooms. Why I never saw them kiss. And why mom seemed to disappear for hours when my real dad stopped by the bar with the crew."

Robert laughed at the last one and pulled his hand from mine and slung it over my shoulder. "Do you forgive me, for lying to you?"

I smiled up at him and pecked him on the cheek. "I cant entirely forgive you, but I can try."

He grinned and practically began dancing around like Sanji does when one of us girls compliment him or his cooking. "Oh dear sister! I love you!" he wailed, practically suffocating me as he hugged me close.

"I'd like to breathe!" I gasped, struggling out of his grasp.

"Sorry~"


	13. Chapter 13:What's Your Wish?

**Me: Hey everyone! As I promised, and extra long chapter (though the song pretty much takes up the whole thing)...Sanji would you please?**

**Sanji: Sierra would like to tell Magical Librarian that glad you enjoyed the fucked-up-ness of Linda's family and you will eventually learn who the father is once we get to the Impel Down arc (spolier!) and it wont be a secret forever!**

**Me: Thank you Sanji! I do not own One Piece except this plot and the Oc's!**

**R&R**

**Beware of FLUFFYNESS!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: What's Your Wish?**

"Linda! Robert!" a voice called. From down the street you could see Luffy running toward us and skidded to a stop, nearly knocking us over in the process.

"Oi! Luffy, watch where you're going!" I laughed, knocking the laughing black-haired boy on the back of the head.

"Shishishishi!" he snickered, adjusting his hat back onto the top of his head. "I was looking for you and Ace said you two were talking! Are you okay now?" he said, directing the last sentence toward me with a concerned smile.

I nodded and looked up at Robert for a moment before looking back at Luffy. "I think we've worked some things out," I said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Luffy slumped and kicked a random pebble on the ground. "Everyone was getting worried, so I came to see if you we're okay. Are you sure you're okay?"

I laughed and poked him on the forehead. "I told you, I'm fine! Why don't we go back to the bar, ne?"

Robert began to run ahead and left Luffy and I behind. "I'll go on ahead!" he yelled behind him before he disappeared from sight with a last, "I'm coming my dear flowers! You're handsome beast is on his way!"

I hid my face in my hands in embarrassment as Luffy laughed at my dismay. "He acts just like Sanji!" he said, slinging his arm over my shoulders.

We walked silently toward the bar until I could see the lights of it drawing closer and I decided to ask an important question that had been nagging me since that time on Candy Island. "Ne...Luffy?" I said.

He smiled at me and quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Do you ever regret asking me to join your crew?" I said, starring down at the ground.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and stared at me in shock. "What made you think that? I never thought that!"

I turned my face away from him. "Well...I'm just trouble and I make people worry no matter what I do. I've insulted your Nakama, and I mess around with them all the time, and I even made you cry," I said sadly, looking up into his eyes. "It...just doesn't seem like I belong here!"

Luffygripped my shoulders almost as hard as he did that time in the cave. "Don't think like that! It's just how you are! I mean look at everyone else! You've got a a marimo ball, reindeer doctor, pichnocio, a money loving navigator, a perverted-cook, a talking skeleton, a hentai-cyborg, and then there's me, a captain made of rubber! And now we have a singing prankster." he laughed, pulling me into a soft hug and not letting go as he continued. "I forgave you for a long time ago for saying those things about us, and I only cried because I thought you hated us...and it made my heart hurt. You're our Nakama," he murmured, pulling away to put his hat on top of my head then leaned in and pressed his forehead to mine, "and I don't regret that."

A bright blush spreaded over my cheeks, and from his heartfelt speech or how close he was to me at that moment, I couldn't tell - but I probably would have felt my heart beat fast either way.

I tugged the hat down over my eyes to hid my blush and tears. "Thank you...Luffy,"I mumbled, and leaned up on my tip toes to kiss him on the nose before running into the bar, leaving a stunned Luffy behind. That is until he realized I still had his hat and chased after me screaming, "HAT THEIF!"

* * *

After Luffy managed to get his hat back - which he only succeeded at when he practically lifted me off the ground and flung me over his shoulder and stomped triumphantly back to the table we all shared, his hat still perched atop my head. He grinned at the others laughter and plopped me down on his leg when he sat down and frowned at me.

"Hat," he commanded, putting his hand out to receive it.

I crossed my arms and leaned back, a smug smirk on my face. "Hey, you're the one that put it on MY head. Sorry~"

He frowned and tightened his arm around my waist before reaching out to grab it, only for me to lean farther back. "Gimme!" he wined, using his rubber powers to lengthen his reach. "It's my hat!"

Suddenly, the chair practically disappeared from beneath us after we had leaned so far out, and we fell to the floor in a heap - laughing and giggling all the way.

"Are you two drunk?" Nami said, leaning down and looking at us under the table.

I looked over at her and giggled wildly and squeaked when Luffy snatched his hat off my head while giving a triumphant "YES!".

I looked back over at the orange-haired navigator. "No, I'm not drunk. I haven't even touched a drink since I got here."

Nami glanced between me and Luffy, who was busy laughing at Chopper and Franky as they preformed the signature Straw Hat Pirates' chopsticks-in-the-nose dance on top of one of the table. Nami grinned knowingly (though what she knew I didn't know) and sat back up straight as Luffy and I sat back up in separate chairs.

"My sister does not need petty alcohol! She is much too young!" Robert swooned, dancing around me in a way similar to Sanji's 'Mellorin' dance.

Suddenly, a two mugs were swapped with Luffyand my's beer mugs, each of them being swapped by our brothers. "Juice!" they said in unison, and Luffy and I looked at each other with the same frown - probably thinking the same thing '_I'm not a kid!' - _but we sipped on them anyways, the crew laughing at our crestfallen expressions.

"Ne? Robert?" Ace says, catching the attention of his fellow commander. "If I'm technically your brother, then wouldn't that make Linda my sister as well?"

When he said that my eyes teared up and I slammed my head into the table. "Damn it~" I cried.

Ace and Robert flank to either side of me in concern, as Nami and Robin bursting out into laughter - understanding exactly why I was upset. "ARE YOU OKAY!" they screamed in shock.

I lifted my head and frowned at Ace, dissapointment crossing my face. "If that makes me your sister, then that means you're off-limits! And you we're hot too!" I cried.

The two elder brothers' reactions were completely opposite - Robert's was horrified and furious, while Ace's showed he found humor in my statement and showed so by laughing hysterically. "I-I c-c-can't believe you said that!" he laughed.

"What, hasn't anyone said you're hot before?" I quipped, crossing my arms as I glared angrily at him.

"Never so bluntly!" he replied, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes.

Robert grabbed his red locks and screamed bloody-murder. "My dear sister has fallen for a sex-feind!"

"Oi! I'm not a sex-feind!" Ace cried, glaring at the red-haired commander.

"Oh really?" Robert said, scratching his chin. "Then why do I always seem to walk in on you with a bar-maid, hm?"

Ace smirked. "Then why do I always seem to walk in when you have TWO?" Ace retorted, soaking in the glory when the entire bar burst into laughter.

Robert's face turned red with rage and he attacked the freckled man. Everyone watched their tussle for awhile - a few insults passed between the two an cheering from the onlookers - until everyone seemed to loose interest and return to their own conversations.

"Entertainer-san?" Robin laughed, leaning toward me over the table. "Why don't you and Musician-san sing us a drinking song to get into the spirit?"

I glance over at Brook, who shrugs, but stands and makes his way over to the piano. I glance at Robin, who smiles and gives me a shooing motion toward the stage and when I stood up, the entire bar cheered.

"What should we play?" I whispered to the skeleton musician.

"How about good old fashioned Binks no Sake? That seems to be quiet popular one," he replied.

"It's played on piano or violin right? Why don't I do the piano?" I offered, patting the baby grand piano gently.

"I believe you have just solved our situation!" he said happily, and pulled his violin out of...well I have no idea but it was kind of weird.

I sat down at the piano and tapped a few keys before I began the upbeat opening Brook following on his violin, then Brook and I began singing the words and the entire bar jumped in.

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Binks no sake wo _

_Todokeni yuku yo_

_Umi kaze ni makase_

_Nami makase_

_Shioro no mukou e_

_Yuhi wo sawagu_

_Sora nya_

_Wao kaku tori no uta_

_Sayonara minato _

_Tsumugi sata yo_

The entire bar was alight with the cheers, laughs, and singing of the pirates. The Straw Hat Pirates were the ones that were the most extatic and several of the younger foolish ones were dancing atop the tables and singing along.

_DON to ichou utao _

_Funade no uta _

_Kinpa-ginpa mo _

_Shibuku ni kaete _

_Oretachi yuku so _

_Umi no kagiri_

At this point I took my small solo on the piano and the pirates cheered and sang along when it began again.

_Binks no sake wo _

_Todokeni yuku yo_

_Warera kaizoku _

_Umi wateku _

_Nami wo makura ni _

Negura_wa fune yo _

_Honi hatani _

_Ketateru wa dokuro _

_Arashi ga kita so _

_Senri no sora ni_

_Nami ga odoru yo _

_DRAMA narase _

_Okubyou kazi ne _

_Fukakerya saigo _

_Asu no asashi _

_Ga nai ya nashi_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

The song slowed down until just the piano could be heard and I was the sole person singing, and I continued the soft slow melody of the song along with my voice.

_Binks no sake wo _

_Todokeni yuku yo_

_Kyuoka asu ka _

_Toyoi no yume _

_Te wo furu kage ni _

_Mou aenai yo _

_Nani wo kuyo kuyo _

_Asu mo tsukuyo_

Suddenly the song came back to the happy note and the others sang along again.

_Binks no sake wo _

_Todokeni yuku yo_

_DON to icho utao _

_Unaba no uta _

_Douse dare demo _

_Itsuka wa hone yo _

_Hate nashi ate nashi _

_Waraiba nashi_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

The bar cheered and the dancing continued atop the tables, even thoughthe music had stopped, everyone still retained that happiness.

"That was awesome! I didn't know you could play piano!" Luffy said happily, giving me the look he usually gives something he dubbs awesome or cool.

I nodded. "My mom taught me when I was very little, though I was a little rusty so I might have not done aswell as Brook might have."

"What are you saying!" Brook exclamed. "That was excelent! I couldn't have done better myself!" he praised.

I blushed and scratched my head sheepishly. "Oh you guys~"

"Linda!" Nami called, running over and grabbing me by the wrist. "You have to come see this!" The mikan-lover dragged me outside and pointed at the starry sky where the stars were streaming across the sky and passed the horizon.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she breathed.

I nodded and stared at it mezmerized as the rest of the occupants exited the bar, each giving a colective, "Woah..." in awe. The sky was alight with bright whites and pinks that illuminated the streets below.

"MAKE A WISH!" someone bellowed from my left and when I turned and saw Luffy grinning broadly at the sky then turned his attention to me.

"Make a wish Linda!" he said, this time more quietly.

I blushed and nodded. I turned my face to the sky and closed my eyes in thought.

'_I have everything that I could ever want, what more can I need...' _I wondered to myself, and suddenly a thought came to me and I opened my eyes and glanced at Luffy who had his eyes closed, the light flickering off his features.

I blushed. '..._maybe' _Then I turned my face back up to the sky and whispered my wish to the stars. The murmuring of voices disappeared as the people began to head back into the bar.

"What did you wish for nee-chan?" Krat asked, tugging excitedly on my hand, hopping up and down.

I kneeled to his height and put a finger to my lips. "If you tell your wish, it might not come true!"

He gasped and slapped his hands to his mouth with a nod, probably afraid that whatever it was wouldn't come true.

"Well, well, lookie here! If it isn't our little prince!" a voice laughed from the shadows.

"We never thought we'd find you! You must have been so lonely~" another voice giggled, this one more feminine than the last.

"Whose there! Stop being a coward and show yourself!" Luffy screamed, standing in front of Krat and I protectively, as Krat clung to me shaking uncontrollably.

I knelt back down and hugged the shaking boy tightly. "It's alright," I soothed. "Luffy wont let anything happen to us."

He shook his head rappidly and clutched my tanktop tightly and stared at me with teary eyes. "No! You don't know them! They'll hurt you and Luffy-nii; you have to run while you can. They're too strong!"

I held him closer as he cried even harder. "Krat who are they?"

"They-"

"Ohohohohohohohohoh!" The female voice laughed. "I'm sorry little prince, but it seems like your two little pirate friends here are coming with us as well. CLYDE!"

From the tops of a building a black figure flew out and suddenly there was a heavy object covering us from above.

"Luffy!" I screamed, looking at the boy who struggled to move and panted when he touched the net.

"Sorry boy!" The figure laughed. "This is a kairoseki net, you aren't getting through this! Hohohohohohoh!"

In front of us stood two figures in black and white suits, a man and a woman, their suits mixmatched with the colors.

"Oh? It seems one of them is still awake!" the woman said, stalking toward me and stroked my cheek through the net. "Don't worry dear. This will only hurt for a moment.

A sharp pain shot through the back of my neck, and then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14:Cold Kisses

**Me: Thanks everyone for your reviews! They make me so happy!**

**Chopper: Ooh, isn't it someone's birthday today?**

**Me: Yes! It is! Usoop, happy birthday! You do the honors!**

**Usopp: Sierra does not own One Piece, nor does she own any of the characters other than her own OC's**

**Me: Since it's Usopp's birthday, I wanna see what kinds of presents you guys have in mind for him! And dont forget, Brook's birthday is on the 3rd so I'll try and update then too!**

**Usopp&Chopper: REVIEW!**

**Beware and Fluffyness AND Awkward situations!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Cold Kisses**

After all the commotion outside, everyone had gone back inside to enjoy the warm indoors. All the men and scarce few women went back to their partying and drinking, none of them aware of the missing presence of the rambuncious captain and his prankster musician. That is, until the prankster musician's overprotective brother decided to get his sister to join him in dancing, and realized she was nowhere to be seen.

"Linda! Dear sister, where have you gone?" he called out into the bar. Several people gave him glances, most of them paying him no mind when realizing it was their usual boisterous commander up to no good.

"That's strange...she's usually atleast running away by now. I wonder where she could have gone?" He quickly crossed over to the other side of the bar where the Straw Hat's heavenly navigator stood with the rest of her crew.

"Dear Nami? Have you seen my sister?" he asked, taking the orange-haired woman's hand in his.

She blushed and shook her head quickly. "N-No...I haven't seen her since I brought her outside to see the shooting stars. She was with Luffy, so if you find him, you might find her."

Robert's face grew red with rage. "I knew it! That little feind is trying to take my sister's purity! I'm going to slaughter him!"

Ace quickly grabbed the back of the man's collar before he could run off and find the ignorant straw-hat wearer. "Woah! Woah! Watch it Casanova, he isn't doing anything! He's too stupid to even know what a kiss is, so he dosen't know what that is."

Robert calmed down a bit, but not enough to Ace's liking. "Let's just go outside and see if they're still there."

"Hey, Krat's gone too!" the young reindeer bellowed, noticing the boy that had been attached to the red-haired girl's side had dissapeared as well.

"He practically loves Linda, so he's probably with those two as we speak," Ace shrugged, leading the small group comprised of him, Robert, and the Straw Hats otside into the chilly street.

When they stepped outside they could see nothing in the area, only a few scavenging animals, and trash peeking out from the alleys.

"I don't see anyone," Sanji said, glancing around with his visible eye. "But...something seems wrong."

"G-Guys! c-come see this!" Usopp screamed from one of the alleyways, and when he ran out his eyes were wide in shock, and in his hand was a hat - one they knew quite well.

"Isn't that..." Ace breathed. He took the hat in his hands and gulped. When he looked up he saw Nami lifting a small cindrical object off the ground, a cloth wrapped tightly around it. "Isn't this Linda's?" he heard her say, and he quickly exchanged a shocked glance with Robert, who ran toward the orange-haired girl screaming, "No!"

Unfortunately, Nami had already taken the cloth off the eyeglass and stared bewildered at the Jolly Roger printed on it's side. "Oh...my...god..." her eyes widened and she looked up at Robert. "Her father is..."

Robert nodded quickly. "Yes, but you can't tell anybody, it's a dengerous secret."

She nodded quickly and tied it up tightly while making sure nobody saw. "Don't worry, I can keep a secret."

Luckily, none of the others around them - other than Ace - had heard the exchange between the two. But that left only one problem to solve: Where did they go?

"Luffy would never leave his hat behind," Usopp started. "That means..."

"Somebody took them," Zoro finished, glaring up at the full moon with disdain. "This is turning out to be a fucking nightmare."

* * *

My body felt cold and my head throbbed painfully at the base of my neck. I groaned and wrapped my arms around myself and pulled my legs to my chest and shuddered from the cold in the air. Slowly, I opened my eyes and glanced around at my surroundings. I knew I was definetly nowhere near the bar anymore. A three walled cell surrounded me, the last one being comprised of thick metal bars.

"Nee-chan! You're awake!" Krat's soft voice screamed.

I was bombarded in a hug from the small boy and I grunted, a small skock of pain traveling down my spine from my neck. "Careful..." I grunted, supporting the small boy with my hands as he hung from my sore neck.

He let go and gave me a somber expression. "Are you okay, nee-chan?"

I nodded and rubbed my neck, feeling the skin of my neck sting as I rubbed it. "Yeah I'm fine," I said hoarsly, "My neck just hurts a bit." That was then that I noticed Luffy laying unconsious in the corner of the cell, and I inched my way over to him and shook his shoulder softly.

"Luffy, you need to wake up. We have to get out of here," I hissed.

"The people who brought him here put something in him to make sure he stayed asleep," Krat murmured, leaning against my shoulder.

I nodded and looked back at Luffy with a smirk. "Oh, I know how to wake him up." I leaned in and my lips brushed against his ear. "Luffy~ Sanji threw away all the meat~"

Luffy shot awake with an enraged scream. "SANJI! WHERE'S MY MEAT!" He smung his head around quickly then his eyes fell on me. "Linda? Where are we?"

"We're in the dungeons below the castle, where the king imprisions the people he doesn't like," Krat answered for me.

"Luffy," I said, gaining his attention back, "we need to ge out of here now!"

"Do you really believe you can escape from us? You are so foolish! Ohohohohohohohoho!" the female voice from earlier laughed.

On the other side of the cell bars stood the man and woman who had captured us just that day, smug grins spread across their faces as they looked down at us. The woman strode toward the cell, opened the door, and before we could even react, snatched Krat and locked the door.

"Krat!" Luffy and I screamed, jumping up and running to the bars. I quickly reached through, in attempt to grab the crying boy's outstreached hand, but the man had pulled him away and kicked me in the chest.

"Oof!" I landed on my back and cradled my ribs, weezing as I tried to breathe.

"Linda!" Luffy screamed, turning to growl at the two. He grabbed the bars and instantly drooped and groaned.

"Nuh, uh, uh!" the girl laughed, wagging her finger and poking Luffy on the nose with a giggle. "Kairoseki bars! You really think we're that stupid? You aren't getting out of here."

"Nee-chan!" Krat wailed, crying as he saw me panting on the ground in pain.

"W...what...uh...d-do you...want with Kr-Krat?" I weezed, staring up at them as I clutched my ribs - and I was sure one of them were broken.

"Oh? You don't know?" the man said in shock. He smirked and nudged the boy forward. "Go ahead and tell them, little prince, I'm sure they'd like to know~

Krat gulped and rubbed his eyes, then quickly shook his head. "I don't wanna!"

The man growled and pushed the boy to the ground. "Fine, I'll tell them. This little boy here is the former King's youngest heir: Krat von Belheim."

Luffy and mine's jaws dropped and we glanced at eachother before looking back at the small boy. "Krat...is that true?" I asked, finally able to get my voice back.

He nodded and rubbed his eyes. "I-Im sorry I didn't tell you Ijust...I just was afraid you and Nii-chan would get hurt!" he sobbed, his lip trembling as tears flowed down his cheeks.

The woman sneered. "That's enough, it's time for you to go join your family."

Luffy grabbed at his hair when he realized he couldn't do a thing for the boy, then his face contorted into anger. "Wait! Where's my hat!"

The two just ignored him and traveled down the hallway, leaving us alone in the cold, dungeon.

* * *

The Straw Hats and the two commanders had searched for anything that would lead them to the missing goofs and the young child. So far, they had been searching for an hour, and even with their combined efforts, they could not locate them.

The group met up in the town square.

"Did you find anything?" Ace asked.

"Nothing."

"Nope."

"Ditto."

"Nu, uh."

"Sorry."

"No sign of them..."

"No sign of my dear sister, or that bumbling idiot."

"Linda-chan and Luffy are nowhere to be seen."

"I found something!" the last voice cheere.

Everyone looked down at the smiling Chopper, next to him an alley cat who eyed them warily. "I talked to the animals and they told me about what happened."

He looked at the cat who meowed for a length of time, then Chopper translated. "He said he saw the King's Wardens - Bonny and Clide - catch the three of them in a net and carried them back to the castle."

"Oh...this is not good." the group groaned in unison, as the cat turned and left but stopped and turned his head to give a last meow before running into one of the alleyways nearbye.

"What did he say?" Nami asked.

Chopper gulped. "He said 'Be careful, if you run into the Wardens, you won't be coming back...alive that is.'"

Zoro laughed at the cat's last comment. "Well...obviously he doesn't know us. Whoever these Warden's are, we'll kick their asses and get those three back in one piece."**(A/N: Pun not intended XP)**

"Are you the Straw Hat pirates?"

The crew - plus the two commanders - turned and saw a group of armor-clad soldiers, their gold tipped spears pointed at them.

Zoro stepped forward, his arms crossed over his chest, and his fingers twitching to touch the grip of his katanas. "Yeah, what do you want?"

The largest soldier stepped forward and produced a parcment, in which he read from. "You are accused of attempting to overthrow the current king, and aiding an imposter posing as the prince in this feat. The price for your treachery, is immediate execution."

* * *

"Linda? How's your chest?" Luffy asked from where he sat in the opposite corner.

I glanced over at him from where I lay. "It's sore, and I think something might be broken." I lifted my shirt up gently, avoiding touching the tender skin, and gaped at the bruise that was blossoming across my entire right side, all the way up to my breast. I groaned and pulled my shirt down. "Damn it...I'm gonna fucking gut that bitch...if I can move that is."

Luffy smiled. "Well, atleast you're still acting like yourself!"

I gave him a weak smile. "I guess...I wonder if the others have noticed we're gone."

Luffy sighed and glared at the cell bars. "Probably, but this time they'll know what's happening."

"This time?" I wondered. "...Oh yeah, that Candy Island thing. I'm still sorry about what I said...if that means anything."

He got up and went to my side, sitting down against the wall next to my feet. "I told you before, I already forgave you! We're Nakama remember?"

I nodded and frowned. "Yeah...Nakam...just that." I mumbled, whispering the last part to myself.

I pushed myself up with my arms and sat against the opposite wall, my hand cradling my bruised ribs. The cell was cold and damp, and I was sure I could hear the scampering of mice in the hallways beyond the kairoseki bars. I never thought I'd find myself in a situation like this again, thie first time being trapped on Cand Island in the cave with Luffy, just like now. A cold draft swept down the corridore and into our cell, and I wrapped my arms around my legs as goosebumps rose up on my arms and legs.

"G-G-Great, I cho-chose the p-p-perfect day to w-wear a t-tank-top and sh-sh-shorts," I stuttered, the cold making my teeth chatter and my hair to go on end. "I really wish Chopper was here, he'd be the perfect heater."

Luffy looked around for something in the dark space, but it was only the two of us, not even a bed or toilet. Suddenly, he glanced down at his vest then back at me. "Linda! I have an idea! C'mere!"

I frowned in confusion but stood up and shuffled to his side as he took off his vest. "Luffy what are you-woah!"

Luffy had reached up and grabbed me by the waist and pulling me into his lap. He draped his vest over me and pulled me against his warm, bare chest; his arms wrapped tightly around me.

My face turned bright red and I attempted to push myself off his chest, but his grip was too tight. "L-Luffy! What are you doing!"

He grinned innocently. "Chopper told me that when it's really cold, you can share body heat with someone to kepp warm! I don't want you to freeze!"

I gulped but nodded and tucked my head under his chin as he pulled my legs up and wrapped his arms around them as well, rubbing his free hand up and down my arms and legs to warm me up. I had never been more embarassed in my life, but it made me feel comfortable and safe. I could hear his heartbeat against my ear, and his soft, warm breath blow against the top of my head, his chest rising and falling with each breath. My eyes drooped closed and I felt myself begin to fall asleep in his arms.

"Ne, Linda?"

"Hm?" I anwsered, groggily.

"Will you sing something? It always makes me feel happy when you sing."

I blushed and thought for a moment before the perfect song came to me.

_I can't believe what is in front of me_  
_The water's rising up to my knees _  
_And i can't figure out_  
_How the hell i wound up here_  
_Everything seemed okay when i started out the other day _  
_Then the rain came pouring down_  
_And now im drowning in my fears_  
_And as i watch the setting sun _  
_I wonder if im the only one _

_Cause everyobody tries to put some love on the line_  
_And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes _  
_And even when i'm scared i have to try to fly_  
_Sometimes i fall_  
_But ive seen it done before _  
_I got to step outside these walls_

_I've got no master plan to help me out _  
_Or make me stand up for _  
_All the things i really want_  
_You had me to afraid to ask_  
_And as i look ahead of me_  
_Cry and pray for sanity_

_These walls can't be my haven_  
_These walls can't keep me safe here_  
_Now i guess i got to let them down_

_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line_  
_And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes, yeah_  
_Even when i'm scared i have to try to fly_  
_Sometimes i fall_  
_But i've seen it done before_

_I got to break out..._  
_I got to break out..._  
_I got to-_

I gasped and stopped singing, my hand flying up to cover my lips.

"Linda! What's wrong? Is it your chest? I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Luffy yelled, tightening his grasp on my body.

I shook my head quickly and looked down at my hand, small drops of blood dotting my fingertips. "N-no, it's my lips. I-I think they're frozen." I panted, rubbing the back of my hand against my cheek to wipe away the blood on my face.

He lifted my chin and looked at my lips with a grimace, gently swiping his thumb over them to wipe away the stray blood. "Yeah, they look like it..." he mumbled. He leaned into me until his nose was touching mine.

I blushed. "W-What are you doing?"

That - is when he kissed me.

He press his lips gently to mine, my heart practically bursting in my chest.

I pushed away quickly, my face as red as my hair. "LUFFY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

He gave me his innocent look. "What are you talking about? You said your lips are cold, and I see boys and girls doing this all the time, keeping eachother's lips warm! So let me do it!" then he pressed his lips back against mine.

I couldn't help but laugh inside my head at his innocence, and I guess giving into his stupidity for once couldn't hurt, so I returned the kiss with a small smile.

Luffy giggled and cupped the back of my head. "It tickles!" he laughed against my lips, and kissed harder. His lips began to move against mine, and I wasn't sure if he knew if he was doing it, and if it was just a automatic response.

I was DEFINETLY warm now.

I blushed and pushed myself off his chest - though I really didn't want that small hot moment to stop - and I pulled my lips away but his hot breath still brushed against my lips. "I-I think my lips a-are warm now."

An identical blush was spread across his cheeks, his heart racing beneath my fingertips. "Y-Yeah." he said confused, and tucked my head under his chin again.

The cell was quiet once more - but I was sure I could hear both our heartbeats echoing in the room. It was a romantic moment if you thought about it...that is until Luffy said the next words.

"U-Um...Linda?"

I leaned up and looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

He gulped. "My pants got tight all of a sudden, and I don't kow why..."

My face grew bright red and my lips twitched.

"DAMN IT LUFFY!"

* * *

Robert rubbed his ears as he stepped over the pile of lifeless soldiers. "Did you hear that? I could have sworn I heard Linda right now..."

Ace shrugged. "You're probably hearing things."

"We don't have time to waste! We know where they are, and we have to get them quickly before they're killed!" Nami yelled.

Zoro sheathed his sword and lifted the lead soldier by the neck. "Where can we find the dungeon?" he asked, his demonic aura scaring the man into unconsious. He frowned and dropped the man into the pile.

"YOUR PRINCE CHARMING IS COMING TO SAVE YOU LINDA-HIME~...oh and Luffy too," he said, adding the last part as an after thought.

Nami and Usopp slumped. "We're doomed..."


	15. Chapter 15:Go Ahead And Die For Me

**(I WAS ALMOST TEMPTED TO CHANGE THE RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT IS PRETTY GRUESOME SO BEWARE OF BLOOD AND GORE IN THIS CHAPTER! AND IT ALSO SHOWS A BIT OF LINDA IN HER BI-POLAR STATE!)**

**Me: I would have thought more people would have reviewed on the last chapter, it was awesome! I feel so sad. And nobody seemed to care it was Usopp's birthday!**

**Zoro: Who would?**

**Me: CAN IT MARIMO! Anyway, today is Brook's b-day and I hope you people atleast pay him some mind! Happy birthday Brook, you do the honors!**

**Brook: Sierra does not own One Piece, but she does own this plot and her own OC's!**

**Me: BTW, I have drawn my own fanart for this story and posted it on my deviant art, go look at it if you want a better idea of what my characters look like!**

**h t t p : / / b l a c k h e a r t r o c k . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 3 d 5 7 z y (just without the spaces)**

* * *

**!CONTEST TIME!**

**1.) THE 60TH PERSON TO REVIEW, WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO ASK ME TO WRITE A ONE-SHOT WITH ANY PAIRINGS OF CHARACTERS (EX: LUFFYXLINDA, ZOROXSANJI, NAMIXROBERT). THE ONE-SHOT CAN BE OF ANY RATING (MEANING YOU HAVE A WIDE CHOICE OF IDEAS~)**

**2.) I WANT TO SEE YOUR INTERPRETATION OF LINDA IN A FANART. IT CAN BE AN ACTION (EX: PLAYING PRANKS ON MARIMO, YOUR FAVORITE SCENE IN THE STORY, A POSE, OR EVEN SOMETHING NAUGHTY - BECAUSE I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH THINGS OF SUCH~). THE PERSON WHO'S I CHOOSE AS THE WINNER, WILL ALSO HAVE THE HONOR OF HAVING ME WRITE A ONE-SHOT (LIMITATIONS ARE THE SAME AS THE LAST~) YOU CAN SEND ME THE LINK TO DEVIANT ART ON A PRIVATE MESSAGE OR THROUGH MY E-MAIL (YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY PROFILE PAGE)**

**YOU HAVE 2 CHANCES TO HAVE A ONE-SHOT WRITTEN SO GET TO IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Go Ahead And Die For Me**

"I still don't understand why you freaked out, it's not a big deal," Luffy whined, as he nursed the enormous welt I had given him.

"Just shut up and brood," I grumbled from my place in the farthest corner from Luffy. I pulled Luffy's shirt around me tighter and watched as he shivered and stared at me enviously.

"Can I atleast have my shirt back?"

I smirked and tightened it around me, sighing in fake content. "This is your punishment!"

"For what!" he cried. "I didn't do ANYTHING!"

I ignored him and laid against the wall, the collar of his vest hiding the small smile on my lips. I reached up and brushed my fingertips against my lips. It hadn't been my first kiss, but it sure felt like it. I knew for sure Luffy never kissed someone before, yet he had seemed so experienced - except for the fact that he thought it was to keep my lips warm. Although, at the end when he announced his pants had gotten tight and then I felt something poke against my thigh, the entire romantic moment had practically been shot out the window by a cannon, and I went postal on him - hence the new growth on his head. Now his punishment was to freeze to death in this cell without his shirt.

Yup, perfect punishment for him. Atleast I got a good view of his abs...

I blushed and shook my head rapidly. _'What the hell? First the kiss and now his abs? I really need a therapist...'_

A loud crashing echoed through the corridor, and down the hall stomped several soldiers, all of them lead by Clide, who bore a malicious grin. The group stopped in front of our cell and the door was unlocked and we were hauled out of the cell. I was slammed against the stone wall by Clide, his hand wrapped around my neck, as Luffy was pinned to the cell bars, the kairoseki keeping him from coming to my aide.

"What's going on?" I asked shakily.

"We're transporting you two out of here," he replied. "The boy's going straight to the marines - his bounty will do us a great deal. And you my dear," he purred, "will be going to the auction house."

"W-What?" I gasped. "But slavery is illegal!"

He cackled. "Not where you're going." He glanced over me for a moment, almost as if he were contemplating something. "Y'know, you are quite a beauty - although your chest is a bit small for my liking - maybe you can be my slave?"

I spat in the man's eye and he screamed, but instead of letting go, his grip around my neck tightened, crushing my windpipe and making it harder to breath than the bruise on my stomach did.

"Stupid bitch! Forget it, I'm not gonna do you any favors by keeping you. You're going straight to Shabody where, hopefully, you'll be sold and made into some man's bitch," he cackled.

I trembled and tears pricked at my eyes.

I had never been more scared in my life...

* * *

"Damn it! We're going in circles!" Robert screamed, looking down each of the four hallways at the intersection they had come to. "Why the hell is this place a fricking maze? It's a castle for christ's sakes! All it should have is a moat, a dragon, and a princess in distress."

"You read way too many of those fairy tales," Ace grumbled.

"They made Linda smile when I read them to her as a child! And that made ME happy! And don't you dare say I have a fetish for them either!"

Ace grinned. "If you don't have a fetish, then why do you have a blow up doll in your room dressed up like a slutty princess."

The group laughed and Robert glared at the freckled man. "You always get the last laugh don't you?"

Ace shrugged. "It's probably because you can't say anything that's worth laughing at."

"Guys we have to keep looking!" Chopper cried. He looked down each hallway and sniffed the air. "I can't pick out their scent anywhere, there are too many!" He sniffed the air again and caught a wiff of something familiar. "Hm?"

"What is the matter, lil bro?" Franky inquired.

Chopper glanced up at the blue-haied cyborg for a brief second before staring quizically down the hall. "I'm not sure. I smelt something familiar, but I can't figure out who it is."

"It can't hurt to check it out," Sanji said.

"Um...guys?"

Everyone turned to the cowardly sniper who was looking around the group. "Zoro's gone."

The colective sounds of hands meeting foreheads could be heard in the hallway and the sound of Zoro being cursed out by his blond-haired frenemy.

* * *

Luffy screamed and kicked, but his actions were slowed by the kairoseki weakening him. "Let her go!" he screamed, weakly kicking at the soldiers that held him to the bars.

Clide smirked and took a knife from his pocket before lifting up the hem of my shirt "This is pay back bitch, and you can go ahead and cry for me as well," he said with a sadistic laugh before slicing a thin line across my stomach.

My eyes went wide and I tried to scream, but it was muffled by the hand he had been using to choke me with, which had now switched to cover my mouth. I kicked at his legs and slammed my hands into his chest, but he refused to let go.

The man laughed and sighed to the sound of my muffled scream. "Ah~ music to my ears~ Go ahead little kitten, scream for me!"

Luffy screamed like a wild animal, his arms and legs kicking out at the soldiers, but one of them slipped his hands into kairoseki cuffs and cuffed him to the bars. "YOU SICK BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Clide frowned playfully at the cursing boy. "Oh shush now, you're taking the fun out of it~" Then he turned back to me and smiled at the growing tears in my eyes. "Awe, is the little kitten sad?" he purred. "Maybe I can change that~" He ran a finger across my thigh and I shook my head as fast as I can.

"No? Oh, well...I guess you'll just have to miss out!" he laughed before pulling me off the wall and gripping me by the hair. With his other hand he cuffed my wrists together in front of me.

Luffy growled and stared at the thin line of blood that stained my shirt from the inside. "Linda? Are you okay?" he whispered.

I gave a small nod but then screamed as Clide tipped my head back sharply by my hair.

"Oh-ho! Well what is this I see? I little ruby just for me!" he said in a sing-song voice. He put his hand down the front of my shirt and between my breasts, without even listening to my protesting, and pulled out the small ruby teardrop necklace.

"Stop!" I screamed pulling back but was pulled forward by the roots of my hair.

"Now why would you hide such a little treasure from me, my little kitten? You know how much Mr. Clide loves jewels!"

_'What the hell is he talking about?' _I frowned mentally. _'This guy is completely psycotic!'_

"Don't touch that!"

He frowned and leaned into me. "And why not?" he growled.

"It's my mother's!" I cried.

"Is she dead?" he asked, looking at the necklace curiously.

"Well...no, but what does-"

"Then you have no reason to keep a worthless memorabilia from me!" he said happily, and snapped the necklace off my neck.

My lip trembled as I stared at the necklace my mother had given to me as a child. It was the only thing I had other than the eyeglass - which I had lost when I was captured - that was proof of my father's existence. If I didn't have either when I found him, then how would he ever believe that I was his daughter?

"Please...don't" I sobbed.

He sighed and twirled the necklace by it's silver chain. "Oh boo hoo, your poor necklace. Get over it kitten, it's just a necklace, you can get another one."

I growled at the man in disgust. I was begining to see red as my anger skyrocketed. If I could just get my hands around his neck...

I launched myself a him, but he was faster, and kicked my right in the stomach - the same place I had been kicked before, and now where I had the cut. I slammed into the wall with a scream and slumped to the floor, and attempted to hold my stomach with my cuffed hands as I gasped for air, tears blurring my vision.

"Tsk, Tsk. Little kitten, you shouldn't have done that!" he said with a sigh. "Now you'll have to be punished!" He frowned at my broken form. "Ah, but you're getting a little boring~I wonder howmuch it would hurt you if I happened to harm that little boyfriend of yours?"

My head snapped up to look at him with wide eyes, my heart begining to beat quicker with just the thought of Luffy getting hurt. _'I wonder why...'_

"You wouldn't" I breathed, stagering up into a standing position.

He grinned and produced the same knife he had sliced me with from his pocket, my blood still smeared on it's tip. "Oh, but I would~" he laughed, before plunging it into Luffy's shoulder.

He let out a scream that tore my heart to pieces. It was obvious that it hurt much worse than any of the wounds that I had recieved, and just his cry of pain seemed to hurt me. And it was my fault...

Everything went black, my vision, my hearing, my touch, my smell , my taste. All my senses had gone dull, the only thing I could still feel was the burning rage and pain from his screams practically searing through my chest. And the next thing I knew I was slumped on the ground, staring at my mother's ruby necklace that I held tightly with my fingertips.

But something was wrong...

The necklace gleamed menacingly in my fingers, a dark scarlet liquid dripping from it, staining my hands a dark red similar to blood. The same liquid was splattered across my clothes and I could feel specks of it rolling down my face. What was it?

That's when I saw it...the body..._his_ body, laying before me. His right eye and the right side of his head seemed to be smashed in, a deep gash was sliced across his neck, the knife that had been plunged into Luffy's shoulder now was sticking from the middle of his chest. A scarlet pool of blood encircled his body, creeping out and nearly touched my leg before I staggered back and tripped over another body, only this one was mearly unconsious to my relief.

I looked over at Luffy, who stared at me wide-eyed, almost in fear. "L-Luffy! W-What did you do?"

His eyebrows furrowed and he reached out grabbing my cuffed hands gently with his uncuffed one. "What are you talking about? I didn't do this..."

"Than who..."

Luffy frowned and gave me a sympathetic look. "You..."

I stared around at the bodies, my body shaking as I shook my head slowly. "No..." I cried.

* * *

Zoro had seen in. He had seen everything. He saw her single handidly kill the man. He saw it all from the shadows.

The group had wandered off and gotten lost just like always. _'The fools had no sense of direction'_ he had thought to himself. He had stumbled upon the soldiers and two of the three people they had been looking for, and decided to hide until the time was right. He could hear Linda crying about her necklace, and saw her attempt to attack the man before getting kicked into the stone wall.

He had winced at that, it would have hurt even him, and the small line of blood that was seeping through her shirt wasn't a good sign either. He was ready to jump out to help her when the man stabbed the defenseless Luffy in the shoulder, and had to cover his ears from the scream. And that's when it happened.

Her eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment, her body growing stiff and her jaw setting, before she let out an enraged feral scream, causing all of the soldiers to fall over into unconsiousness.

"W-What!" he heard the man sputter and swung around to look at the girl as she stalked forward, only a single emotionless eye staring at him from behind the curtain of hair. Her eyes seeming to register with the captain as he looked at her in recognition.

"How could a small girl like you have such powerful Haki?" he screamedShe ignored him and swung her arms back, her feet set perfectly on the concrete, and she swung forward, her cuffed hands slamming into the man's face. He flew back and landed with a crash on the concrete, clutching his bleeding head.

Linda kneeled down gently, her finger wrapping around the hilt of the knife. She pulled it out quickly with a swift tug, only a small scream coming from his captain, and he could see the pinful wince register on the practically emotionless face of his newest crewmate. And he wondered why she seemed to react to his cries and not to the other man's unearthly screams.

"My face! You bitch! Look what you did to my beautiful face!" the man screamed, and Zoro turned his attention back to the man, and gave him a sympathetic wince.

The entire right side of the man's face was bloodied, his eye seemed to have dissapeared under his bloodied eyelid, and the bones in his cheekbone and jaw looked almost to be shattered, creating odd angles under his skin.

Linda moved slowly, the knife clutched tightly in her hands as she lurked toward the man.

"Stay away!" the man cried, swiping his hands at the red-haired girl as she lurked closer. "Stay away from me you demon!"

At the word, her lips turned up into a small smirk, and Zoro shivered - it was almost worse than his demonic aura.

"Demon you say," Linda breathed, cocking her head to the side with a cackle. "Oh sweetie~ I'm worse than that~"

"I-I'll do whatever you want me to do! Please just don't!" he pleaded.

Her sadistic smile grew wider and she leaned closer, her eyes widening. "Anything?"

He nodded quickly. "ANYTHING!" he confirmed.

"Well," she purred. "Why don't you go ahead...and die for me?"

Quicker than anyone could see, she sliced the knife through the soft flesh of his neck, blood spraying out at her and staining her clothes and splatering over her face. Then as quickly as she did the first strike, she plunged the knife into his chest - right through his ribs and into his lung.

Zoro had the urge to throw up. He would have thought she would have killed him at least, but not torture him like this - and you could hear the man choking on his own blood, his lungs unable to even breath even without his sliced windpipe.

"L-Linda...s-stop this!" Zoro heard his captain cry. Luffy had sunk to his knees, unable to do a thing from the cuffs on his wrist and the stab wound on his shoulder. He grabbed the girls wrist and pulled, causing her attention to turn to him. She gave him that same sadistic smile and knelt down on her hands and knees, her face inches from his as she hovered over him.

"You got hurt...so I took care of the problem," she replied, leaning forward and pressing her forehead to his.

He frowned. "It's not like you, I want the other Linda back. The one that makes me laugh."

Zoro could see the small frown crease over her lips, and when she was going to reply, a small clattering caught their attention. Linda looked over her shoulder and Zoro could barely tell what it was, but could see a gleam of red and realized it was her necklace.

Slowly Linda got up and sauntered to the body and snatched the ruby necklace out of the pool of blood and looked down at it. Suddenly, she staggered back a step and fell to her knees, and stared at the necklace that dripped with blood and she whispered somethinghe could barely make out as the word, "Daddy."

And then she returned to normal. Her ocean blue eyes brightened from it's former dull cover and she glanced around before asking Luffy about what had just transpired.

Then she began to cry.

* * *

"Who's there?" a voice from inside the cell called.

The group - minus Zoro - had followed Chopper to where he found the familiar smell, a dark cell.

"We're looking for someone!" Chopper called into the cell. "We're looking for two teenagers named Luffy and Linda, and a little boy named Krat."

As soon as he said he names, a little boy - one they new well - ran up to the bars with a giant grin. "Everyone!"

"Krat!" The group said in unison.

"Where are Luffy and Linda?" Ace asked.

Krat shook his head. "The people took me away from them awhile ago, I don't remember where they are anymore..."

"Son, who are your friends?" A deep voice called from the cell. Out of the dark stepped two figures - one of them tall with dark brown hair and an aging face, the other much younger, about their age, with wild orange hair similar to Krat's.

"They're the people who saved me! They're really nice!" Krat beamed.

"Who are you exactly?" Robert asked the man.

The man simply smiled. "Excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is Herald von Helheim, I am Krat's father; and also the rightful ruler to the throne."


	16. Chapter 16:It's All In Your Head

******It's a bit of a fucked up chapter because I realized that I kinda fell completely off my desired track for this story, so I'm not entirely sure what the hell I should have done because of the last chapter, so it's a bit of a filler and is long enough to finish up this arc, because I have realized I become really bored with arcs the farther the chapters streach.**

**Oh and Paige? Please, Please, Please stop sending the irrelivant reviews that would gross people out, because I CANNOT delete them.**

**Me: Yay! Someone gave Usopp a cake!**

**Usopp: WHAT IS IT!**

**Me: *snickers* It's a cake in the shape of...**

**Usopp: OF WHAT!**

**Me: A PENIS!**

**...**

**Usopp: WTF?**

**Me: Yeah that was my reaction too. But I think it was supposed to refrence your nose.**

**Usopp: HOW THE HELL DOES MY NOSE LOOK LIKE A PENIS!**

**Linda: It kinda does...**

**Usopp: Sierra does not own One Piece, only her own OC's and she also does not own my penis.**

**Linda: I thought it was your nose?**

**Usopp: WHATEVER!**

* * *

**!CONTEST!**

**DONT FORGET, THE CONTEST IS STILL ON-GOING, SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND SEND IN YOUR FANART!**

**THE PERSON WHO IS THE 60TH REVIEW GETS A ONE-SHOT!**

**THE ART CONTEST WILL CONTINUE UNTIL THE 24TH CHAPTER IS POSTED SO YOU HAVE QUITE SOME TIME (couldn't really pick a set date :P).**

* * *

**Chapter 16: It's All In Your Head**

"Have you retrieved Straw-Hat?" said the shadowed figure upon the high throne.

"I have sir!" the bubbly voice of Bonney replied. "And I even captured the Straw-Hat boy and his little red haired girlfriend!"

"Where is your brother? I ordered him to report to me a half an hour ago!" he screamed.

Bonny flinched at the man's voice and cowered back a few steps. "H-He went to check up on the prisoners and said he was going to retrieve the two Straw-Hats from their cell."

The shadowed figure stood up abruptly and stomped down the marble steps to stand before Bonny, just inside the shadows. "YOU IGNORANT FOOL! DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS! HE COULD BE KILLED!"

Bonny blinked for a moment and stared at her so called 'King' in shock. "Of course I know the boy. 'Straw Hat Luffy' 300,000,000 belis! But Clide can handle him!"

"NOT HIM YOU IMBICILE! THE GIRL! THE GIRL!"

"She's weak, she couldn't hurt a fly," she replied smugly.

The king chuckled darkly and headed back for his throne and sat down heavily with a sigh. "If you think like that, then I advise you to begin planning your brother's funeral, because he wont be coming back."

* * *

"THE KING!" the group screamed collectivly.

Everyone gaped at the regal standing man in shock as he chuckled at their responses. "Yes, didn't Krat tell you about the current circumstances of the kingdom?"

The group looked down at Krat who smiled sheepishly. "I only really told Linda-nee and Luffy-nii. But even then I didn't really tell them the whole truth."

The group sighed and the king shook his head sadly.

"Krat, you really need to stop holding back information, especially if they should know," the other boy in the cell said, ruffling the younger look-alike's hair affectionately. "This is a hard time, and if you meet someone who might be able to help, you must tell them."

Krat nodded sadly.

"So that must make you his brother, I presume?" Robin said.

He nodded and bowed in a princely manner. "My name is Alexander von Helheim, the eldest son, it is a pleasure to make your aquantince pirates."

Nami sighed and knocked her head against the nearest wall. "What is it with us and getting involved in royal affairs?"

"I guess we just don't seem to have much good luck Navigator-san," Robin chuckled.

* * *

My body felt numb, I couldn't feel a thing. It felt as if my body had frozen at the sight of the mutilated corpse. I couldn't help but feel my blood run cold as the corpse's blood flow from it's mouth began to slow, almost to a stop - definatly dead. I could feel each drop of blood on my skin, practically burning me with their touch. My clothes, my face, and even more my hands, were all covered in the evidence that I had just killed a human being...a living person.

I had just become a murderer...

With trebling hands, I wiped my fingers over my shorts, but the blood wouldn't wash away. It stuck to me like a parasite, and I felt like one too. I sobbed and wiped at my face, and looked at my hands, not a single drop had been wiped away. I let out another choked sob and curled in on myself, letting out sobbs and cries as my heart practically tore itself apart.

Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed my shoulder and I let out a scream, scrambling back and hitting the cement wall. I looked up in fright to see none other than Luffy reaching for me, unable to grab me because of the kairoseki cuff that kept him attached to the cell bars.

"L-Luffy," I sobbed. I covered my face with my hands and turned away from him. "D-Don't look at me..."

"Linda...come here," he said.

I gulped and pulled my hands from my eyes and crawled over to him slowly. When I got to him, he pulled me closer and wrapped his free arm around me, letting my cry into his chest.

"I'm a m-m-murderer...I k-killed him..." I sobbed.

He tightened his arm around me and I could feel his mouth turn into a frown at the top of my head. "No, you're not." he grumbled. "He was a bad person, and something like this would have happened sooner or later. It was his own fault, not yours. It's like...self-protection!"

I chuckled sadly and buried my face into his shoulder. "Y'know Luffy, at certain moments you're really mature, and it makes me feel like that whole childish demeanor of yours is a whole facade-"

"What's a facade?" he said.

I pulled a way to look at him with a sweatdrop. "-and then you say something that completely contradicts it."

"Hey, you two. We've better get out of here quick before someone comes around."

Luffy and I gasped and looked off down the hallway to see the green-haired swordsman slowly inching his way around the unconsious bodies with a grimace.

"Z-Zoro?" I breathed, not even bothering to use the immature nickname. "W-What did you see?"

Her frowned and grabbed my wrist and pulled me up into a standing position. "I saw it all."

I choked on a sob and looked over at the mutilated body of the man I had killed. "Is it wrong that I can't remember..."

He turned me away from looking at him and gazed into my eyes. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head and buried it in his chest. "I can't remember anything...I don't remember doing it...does it still make me a murderer?"

He pulled me into a one armed hug, awkwardly patting the top of my head. "It's what comes with being a pirate, and like Luffy said, it would have happened sooner or later."

"Hey, would one of you two get this cuff off? It's starting to make my arm hurt."

I laughed and reached down to grab the ring of keys from the belt of the nearest guard when I saw the blood drip from my fingers onto the hard concrete. My head felt woozy and I stumbled into Zoro's arms who gently lowered me to the ground. I went to hold my head but cringed at my hand and hid it from my sight with a shudder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I gulped and diverted my eyes from looking at anything red. "I just remembered I'm afraid of blood."

The two had a simultaneous anime fall while a smiled sheepishly.

Zoro shook it off and uncuffed Luffy from the cell bars, then glanced around for a moment then entered the cell and came back with Luffy's shirt, and draped it over my head before lifting me up. "Don't look around, we're getting out of here."

I nodded and buried my face in his chest as he jogged down the hallway, the sound of Luffy's flip-flops padding after us. I couldn't help it, but I peeked over Zoro's shoulder at the body that seemed to watch after us with it's souless eyes.

I would never forget this day, no matter what.

* * *

"We should probably get out of here before any more of the guards show up," Sanji suggested, glancing down at one of the unfortunate soldiers that had tried to interupt their rescue.

Ussop swung the door open and grinned triumphantly, his lock-picking tools in his other hand. The three inside quickly scurried out into the hall and followed behind the Straw Hat Crew and their two temporary compainions.

"We still need to find Luffy and Linda, not to mention that stupid swordsman," Nami huffed, glancing down the two corridors to either side, then waving the group down the right one.

"Miss Navigator, I believe that if we find Mr. Swordsman, we will also find the two we have yet to find." Robin said.

"What makes you thing that?" Ace asked.

"Although he may have a bad sense of direction, he still seems to be able to find people much quicker than we would ever be able to."

"Krat," Robert said, turning to look over his shoulder at the small ginger that ran beside Chopper. "Do you have any clue as to where they might be? You we're with them for a little while before."

The boy shook his head and gazed up at the red-head sadly. "I don't remember where. The only people who would know would be the Wardens or other guards, and they're all probably in the upper floors."

"Well then it seems we'll have to head back up, if we can find our way that is-"

That was the moment they heard a blood curdling scream from ahead, and everyone looked up shocked at Nami who stood horrified, starring at something around the corner that none of them could see.

"Nami-swan, what's wrong!" Sanji wailed, running to her side.

Nami swung around and burried her face in his chest, and lifted one shakey hand to point at something down the hall.

The hall was covered with bodies, whether they were alive or not was hard to tell, and in the middle of the fray lay the mangled body of a blond haired man who's body and face were scarred beond recognition. Protruding from his chest was a long dagger, not a single part of the blade was visible, and one could see the faint hand prints in blood on the floor and wall near it.

"Son of a bitch..." Ace breathed. "Who the hell did THIS..."

Krat's eyes widened as he looked at the man that lay mangled on the floor. "That's Clide."

"The Warden?" Alexander said bewildered. "That's impossible! Nobody could have done this to him, he's the strongest next to the imposter king!"

"Well it sure doesn't look it," Franky said.

"The soldiers are only unconsious!" Chopper called from farther down the hall, making the crew curious as to how he had got down there so fast. "It doesn't look like this was an accident, it was more like someone used a Devil Fruit of sorts or maybe a weapon."

Krat glanced over into the cell and frowned. "This cell...it was where we were before."

Ace kneeled down and picked up a set of discarded handcuffs and dropped them almost immediatly. "Kairoseki," he breathed. That's when he noticed the small gleam of something red beside the cell and picked it up gently and held it out towards Robert. "Rob...look at this."

He took the item, almost afraid of what he might find. When he opened his fist, his heart practically stopped.

"Linda..." he breathed.

It was HER necklace.

The one she NEVER let out of her sight.

His head snapped up and he stared at the body. He knew who did it, and he couldn't believe it would ever happen...again.

He looked over at the reindeer. "Chopper, do you know if Linda's been taking her medicine?"

The little doctor shook his head. "She said she forgot them back on her island, but she said it wasn't a serious case so she didn't need them urgently."

He snatched his bag from his waist, reaching in and grasping the small plastic bottle and pulling it out to look at the date. He screamed in frustration and threw the expired bottle against the wall in frustration.

The crew jumped in fright, and stared at the enraged red-head.

"Chopper! Let me see your bag!" He snapped.

The reindeer handed him the bag quickly and he began looking through the different pills almost franticly, his face covered in a frightened sweat.

"What is it you're looking for?" Chopper asked, reaching down to pick up the discarded bottle. The little doctor gasped. "Ziprasidone? Why in the world do you need antipsychotics?"

"It's to control her episodes," he said. "She was diagnosed when she was little with a couple different mental disorders and she was given medication to control it. Without it, it makes her personalities uncontrolable."

"But she's been perfectly fine since she's joined us! Other than a few times where she's freaked out was pretty much it. How could she have something like that!" Nami wailed.

"That's because of this necklace." He tossed it to the orange-haired navigator without taking his eyes off the bag. "The chain of that necklace is a rare catalyst of sorts that is used on people who have split-personalities or mental ilnesses and acts as a lock on her subconsious. Its pretty much better than medication, but if it's taken away abruptly, there's no telling what could happen."

"Why is it so urgent that she needs medication right now? It's not like-wait, did she...did she do this?" Ace said, his breath catching in his throat.

Robert avoided looking at the others and kept silent, but it was enough of an anwser for the others, and everyone else had gone silent.

"She has Dissosiative Identity Disorder, Schizotypal Personality Disorder, and Schitzophrenia," Robert said. "She was only told she was bi-polar and never knew about the other stuff."

Chopper held his head in his hooves. "Dear god...I'm surprised she hasn't gone insane!"

"Since when has she not been?" Usopp said, then screamed when Nami hit him upside the head.

Robert gulped. "What's worse, is it runs in our family, but-"

"I always knew there was something wrong with you in the head. I always thought you had just been dropped as a baby." Ace laughed

"-it only effects the women," Robert finished, glaring at the freckled commander. "My aunt and dad were hoping it skipped a generation, but she sort of had an "episode" when she was five, and thats what triggered all of them at once. When we were little, I picked a fight with a pirate and got beat pretty bad. She was so mad that she took a knife and stabbed him, and she had this wild look on her face too - it scared me into pissing the bed until I was fourteen. She only has two sides though - the happy, hyper, loveable one that practically faints at the sight of blood - the one you see everyday; and then there's the side of her that's sadistic and gains pleasure out of other's screams and torturing."

The group grimaced and kept silent for a moment. Robert gave up his search and handed the bag back to the small doctor. "We have to get to her quick, before anything else happens."

* * *

"Linda...you don't look so good." Luffy murmured.

I groaned and rolled my head back to look at the black-haired captain. "I'm better than before, it's probably just a side effect of not taking my medicine for awhile. I should probably ask Chopper to make me a prescription." I sighed and laid my hand on my chest where I usually wore my necklace to find nothing.

"It's gone!" I franticlly searched my clothes, reaching down my shirt and patting my pockets. "My necklace is gone!"

"We can go back for it!" Luffy offered.

"We don't have time. We need to get out of here quickly." Zoro murmured, his chest rumbling as he spoke.

I sighed. "Sorry mama, but I lost it. I guess I'll just have to go without it."

"Oi, Look!"

I looked up to see a set of giant doors ahead, two brass bars acting as handles. The two doors reminded me of those throne room doors you would read about in books, made of heavy wood and almost impossible to open.

"Let's go in!" Luffy cheered, running for the door.

"Luffy, you don't know what's behind there! Besides, how are you going to open it?" I squeaked.

"You know that wont stop him."

I shrugged and stood on my own. "A girl can hope!"

And of course, I should have known he could open them no matter their size, but it still scared me how strong the scrawny captain could be.

The doors swung open into a capacious room lined with torches that led down a long hall up to a set of stairs at which a throne sat. In the faint light you couuld see the silouette of a person in the chair, another by his side. The flames of the torches grew brighter to reveal the two figures.

"Just like a moth to a flame. Just like your mother..." the man chuckled.

On the throne sat an older man, his beard greyed with age. Upon his head sat a golden crown, and he wore garb akin to that of what a monarch figure would be clothed with. He wore a twisted smile, several of his teeth had been replaced with gold and on each of his fingers he wore an aray of gold rings and gems. By his side stood Bonney, who gave a small malicious smile, the shadows flickering across her features creating the illusion that she was scarier than she appeared.

"Are you the fake king?" Luffy asked.

The man growled at him and stood abruptly from his seat. "Silence boy, you have no right to speak to me so casualy. Do you know WHO I am?"

"An old fogey?" I offered.

He growled down at me, but ignored my snide remark. "Tell me girl, what is your mother's name."

"Why the hell do you want to know that?" I said quizically.

He mearly chuckled and reached up to stroke a scar that ran along the side of his face, that I had now just noticed. "That cruel hearted woman gave me this scar many years ago, I wish to hear that cursed bitches name from her own daughter's lips before I have the honor of killing her."

I shook with rage. "You twisted old man, what the hell are you takling about-"

"Sea Queen Lucia."

My head snapped back to look back at the throne room doors where Robert stood, his face covered in an exausted sweat, the others standing behind him.

"Robert...what else haven't you told me?" I breathed, shaking my head to get rid of the oncoming tears. Luffy's shirt slipped from off my head and I could see his eyes widen when he saw the blood that stained my face.

"Ah~ Sea Queen Lucia, the red-haired beauty of the sea. One of the four rookies that once sailed with Gold Roger himself!" The king laughed, spreading his arms widely. "Twenty-two years ago I had the honor of coming face to face with that woman, and she gave me this scar as a reminder."

"Gold Roger?" Ace growled.

"So cool~" Luffy gaped at me, his eyes twinkling. "Your mom knew Gold Roger!"

"Why the hell do is it only me who doesn't know half the shit that goes on in my family?" I growled.

"SILENCE!"

And as the fogey king said, the entire room went silent. And that's when he pulled a long spear from behind his throne and stepped towards us.

Luffy grinned and cracked his knuckles, stepping forward he glanced back at us. "You guys get out of here, I'll take care of this old fogey."

"You heard the captain," Zoro said, slowly retreating towards the door.

Robert came to my side and grabbed my wrist and ran for the door as I stared blankly back at Luffy, my heart practically stopping in my chest. "We can't just let him fight that guy on his own can we?"

"Luffy beat the shit out of two shichibukai, he'll be able to do it." Nami reasured me as Zoro and Ace pushed the two doors shut.

Robert nudged my shoulder and held out his hand, in it was my necklace. I gasped and grabbed in, pulling it quickly over my head.

"Where did you find it?"

He gulped. "Back downstares by...um, the cells."

I winced but ignored the fact that he might have known what happened, and instead asked him about the earlier question that I had. "I knew mom was a pirate once, but I didn't know she was part of such an imfamous crew."

"Yeah," he said. "I didn't think anyone still remembered her name anymore. And if you're wondering why I didn't tell you...well it kinda slipped my mind, so don't bitch about it."

"Hey, Linda?"

I looked down at Chopper who watched me worridly. "What is it Chopper?"

"You're bleeding."

I looked down at my shirt to see the thin line that had been sliced across my abdomen had still not healed and was slowly bleeding through my shirt. I had completely forgotten about it and I was pretty sure it was infected now. I slowly lowered myself to the ground and lifted my shirt, letting Chopper inspect the wound.

"How did this happen?" Chopper said, prodding the bruising on my ribs. "You have two broken ribs and internal brusing!"

"That Clide guy was the one who cut me. And that Bonney woman kicked me when I tried to keep them from taking Krat away."

"Well, it doesn't look too serious. They were clean breaks so I wont have to re-set them, but the cut will leave a scar."

I laughed. "Well, like Luffy said it all comes with being a pirate."

"What does?" Robert asked.

I shook my head. "Nevermind."

The sounds of fighting ceased on the other side of the door, and slowly it was pushed outward to reveal a bloodied Luffy dragging the unconsious bodies of the fake king and Bonney behind him. He grinned and dropped them. "I did it!" he cheered before staggering a step forward.

"Luffy!" the crew gasp, and I was the first one at his side, holding him up.

He gave me a sweet smile and laughed. "Linda?"

"What is it Luffy?"

He leaned on me further. "I'm glad you're our Nakama, no matter how crazy you are!" His eyes drooped and he fell forward onto the ground and I went down with him, setting his head on my lap as he snored away, a peaceful smile on his face.

"Me too, Luffy. Me too..."

* * *

"So what are you guys going to do from now on?" I asked Robert and Ace as the crew and I loaded up the Sunny with supplies.

Robert scratched his head and shared a shrug with his fellow commander.

"I'm still looking for Blackbeard, and I've heard he's on one of the islands on you guy's route, so I was thinking of tagging along for a little while." Ace said, grinning.

"So you have decided to join my crew!" Luffy cheered, throwing his rubber limbs in all directions in his happiness. He had finally gotten his signature straw hat back to it's place on his head where it belonged after the throne had been completely restored.

"Nope~" Ace said, popping his lips and shoving his little brother away by his face.

"Blackbeard? What's he look like?" I asked.

Ace rustled around in his bag for a moment before producing a picture in which he pointed to a larger man in the back.

I stared bewildered at the picture and looked up at Ace alarmed. "I saw this guy back on Pirate Island! He was asking around, showing people Luffy's poster."

The two commanders shared a suspicious glance then looked back at me. "Maybe we should both travel with you for a little while, just in case." Robert said.

I snorted and turned my back, carying some of the small perishable to the ship. "Ha! You just want to flirt with Nami and Robin!"

Robert wiggled past me and pranced toward the boat. "You know it! I'm coming my beautiful rosebuds~"

I facepalmed and shook my head. "He may be a womanizer, but I still love him," I said to Ace.

**"Ah, Brother-Sister love. How sweet~"**

I spun around to look for the voice but saw nobody but Ace behind me.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him.

"I didn't hear anything," he mumbled shaking his head.

**"Oh sweetie, it's all in your head~"**


	17. Chapter 17: The Me I See Part 1

**Me: Yay! I'm back!I've been writing alot lately!**

**Luffy: Woo hoo! It's my birthday!**

**Me: How old are you anyway?**

**Luffy:...I have no clue.**

**Me: Ah who cares it's my birthday too! And you have a cake!**

**Evalyd Yamazaki rolls in a giant fudge cake in the shape of a yo-yo.**

**Luffy: AWESOME!**

**Me: And I give you this! (hands him a rubber meat toy) ENJOY!**

**Luffy! MESHI~ (swallows it whole)**

**Me: That wasn't even edible...**

* * *

**"Blah Blah Blah,"** - Lust talking

"Blah Blah Blah," - Regular talking

* * *

**Chapter 17: The **Me **I **See (Part 1)

I was so happy to be able to lay back on the deck of the Sunny once again. The feel of the grass under my toes and fingers, the burn of the sun on my skin, the pleasant sting of the salty sea air, and the annoying constant voice in my head.

Yup, just a normal day as a pirate.

**"So what are you going to do about that little encounter with Luffy? You going to follow up on that?" **the voice urged me on from the back of my head.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to relax and NOT look the least bit psyco while talking to myself!" I groaned, rolling over and burrying my face into the grass, the blades itching my face as I did. "And besides, Luffy was just afraid I would catch frostbite, so he was...helping me keep it away!"

**"Oh, but sweetie, you must! Have you even SEEN those delicios abs? Not to mention the swordsman and cook aren't bad looking either. You need to trap one of them before they're gone~ Or you could have a male harem, that would work too-"**

I blushed and practically tried to smother myself into the ground. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

"I...didn't say anything"

I lifted my head look up at a bewildered Nami standing over me confused.

"O-Oh! Not you Nami! I was talking to the voice in my head...Okay, that came out wrong..."

She stepped back a bit and her lip twitched as she tried to smile. "Yeah...Maybe you should go see Chopper. Robert said this might happen if you stayed off your medication for too long."

I frowned. "What does bi-polar medication have anything to do with voices?

**"Sweetie, it means you're crazy,"** the voice anwsered bluntly.

I growled and knocked myself on the top of my head, almost as if it would hurt her aswell. "Just leave me alone, and go back to what ever hell hole you came from."

**"It's in your genes baby, and that means that hell hole is that little thing you've got in that hollow head of yours. So I'm never going away."**

"I think I'll just go, you seem to be in a pretty deep conversation with...yourself," Nami laughed nervously, and inched her way to the galley.

**"I'm crazier than you think!" **I screamed after her with a sweet laugh - and I did not speak in my usual tone or voice. I slapped my hands over my mouth with a gasp, then sloqly pulled them away.

"What the hell? Was that you?" I squeeked.

**"I love not being locked away for once! So many possibilities!"** she cheered, and I could practically see her throwing her hands up into the air with glee, in the back of my mind.

"We'll see about that..."

I stumbled into a standing position, running off to find Chopper in the infirmary. As I ran, I could feel my muscles begin to lax, almost as if I was loosing their control, and caused me to slam into Robert. He grabbed my arm and steadied me before I tore off again.

"What the hell's going on!" Robert yelled down the hall.

"I need to get medicine!" was my simple reply.

"Why?"

I had already turned the corner at this point and quickly popped my head out yelling, "To shut her up!" Then I dashed down the hall once again, leaving him in a state of bewilderment as he tried to decifer the four simple words' meanings.

"Chopper! I need your help!" I spoke quickly as I threw open the door to the infirmary. The little doctor in question had seemed to be doing something important, and my random outburst startled him into throwing his testubes into the air in his fright- and catching them in his antlers and hooves.

"L-Linda, what's the matter? Are you injured?" he gasped, gently placing the testubes out of danger.

"No, no. I was wondering if you had anything to shut her up! Make my head numb or something!"

"Wait...you're hearing voices?" he murmured glancing over at his cabinet of pills then back at me.

"Just one, and she won't-" my voice stopped and slowly a drunken smile spread over my face then a psycotic giggle bubbled up out of my lips - without me even willing it to do so.

**"Oh, Chopper you actually believed that? I'm just joking with you! Ha, can you imagine me being THAT psyco?"**

The younger reindeer laughed nervously along with my hysterical laughter, and tip-toed to the cabinet. "Heh...Heh...maybe you SHOULD take some medicine, just to be careful..."

**"Nah~ I'm perfectly fine!" **I said, prancing out the door before the doctor could protest.

"What the hell are you doing to me? Let me go!" I yelled, but the my voice never seemed to leave my lips, and only echoed around in my head.

My body moved to the window and I could see the small differences in her and me - her eyes were lust filled and dark, rather than my bright and happy ones. My lips spread into an enticing smile that I could never imagine doing. **"Sweetie, I'm going to have a little fun, streach my limbs a bit, and after that you can have your body back, and continue on with your "exciting" little life."**

"You bitch!"

I (she) stroked the mirror with a grin and licked her lips sensually. **"Oh baby, I AM you. So that makes you a bitch too~"**

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, just wanted to give you guys an idea of what's gonna happen next!**

**Review~**


	18. Chapter 18: The Me I See Part 2

**Me: Yay! It's Luffy's birthday!**

**Luffy: YAY ME!**

**Me: Since it's his birthday, I dedicate this to him and for some odd reason it seems like this it tilting on the edge of T and M cause it's a bit provocative.**

**Luffy: What's pro-**

**Me: Nevermind...anyway I will most likely put the last part up on the 7th which is also my b-day! So I hope you like this! Luffy~**

**Luffy: Sierra does not own One Piece, Oda-sensei does. But she does own her own OC's and the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The** Me** I** See **(Part 2)**

Linda's body stepped out onto the deck and took a deep, refreshing breath, relishing in the salty sting of the sea air. **"Ah~ It's been years since I could actually feel..."** Linda's inner voiced sighed from her lips, rather than her usual voice, and stretched it's limbs into the air and sighed happily as her joints popped in satisfaction. **"And even then, it was on very rare occasions."**

"What are you talking about? You're pretty new to me, and I think I would have remembered some sexy voice talking to me twenty-four seven," Linda's voice echoed from the back of her mind, rather than from her mouth.

Linda's body shrugged and her hand went up to twirl a thick wad of red hair between her fingers. **"You were too young at the time, so I'm not surprised you don't remember anything,"** the voice mumbled, looking up at the sky lazily through Linda's red bangs. **"Oh, and you can just call me Lust, by the way~"**

"Okay then...Lust. Tell me, how old was I when you showed up anyway?"

Lust tapped her lips for a second as she thought back. **"I think you were around four when I manifested, although I ended up getting locked away a few years later when that doc started loading you up with drugs and shit."** Lust absentmindedly tugged on the silver chain around her host's neck. **"And this necklace restricts me from coming out too much. But, oddly enough, when you really need it, you still seem to be able to use me - but without the annoying voice constantly nagging you constantly..."**

"You mean, like those random burts of strength I used to have when I'd kick those perverted bastards out of the bar?"

Lust nodded and kicked off her sandals to curl her toes into the soft grass beneath her feet. **"Yup, just like that. Now, if you don't mind, this conversation is getting quite boring, so I think I'm going to entertain myself a bit~"**

"I swear to god, you better not do something stupid, or I'm gonna-"

**"You can't do anything, I'm YOU...remember?"**

* * *

Lust stepped into the galley in search of the imfamous Straw-Hat cook, hoping to get a rise out of him. Unfortunately, the ship's navigator was also in the room, talking to the cook behind the counter.

"I hope Linda get's over it soon, cause it's starting to scare me. Zoro told me what he witnessed down by the cells. I still can't believe that sweet kid could be so...murderous, she's too goofy, sort of like Luffy."

Sanji glanced over his shoulder at the bustly, orange-haired, mikan-lover with a sad smile before returning to his preparation of dinner. "Remember all those times Luffy was like that? He would always get really mad, and beat the shit out of anyone who hurt us. It kinda makes sense if you think about it. Luffy had gotten hurt, and she went nuts, simple as that."

"I guess..." Nami frowned and tapped her nails on the counter with a sigh then a sly smile spread over her lips. "Hey, have you seen the way they look at eachother sometimes?"

"In what way?" Sanji said, grabbing the vinegar from the top shelf and splashing it into the pan.

Nami grinned and leaned over the counter towards him. "Like, sometimes Luffy blushes when he looks at Linda, and he gets this confused look on his face. And those times when Luffy decides to randomly throw her over his shoulder when he jumps off the ship, and her face gets really red. And one time, she even asked me how you can tell when you have a crush on someone..."

"You don't think...they like eachother do you?" Sanji questioned, looking up at the ceiling as he thought intently.

Lust frowned, and decided to interupt before the two could delve deeper into the conversation. **"Hey Nami, Sanji!"** she said, placing one of Linda's usually happy smiles over her face.

The two jumped in shock and swung around to look at her, Sanji even managed to drop the bottle of vinegar, landing with a crash on the tiled floor.

"L-Linda?" Nami squeaked, glancing around nervously. "You didn't hear anything did you?"

Lust tilted her head, and gave a cute confused look. **"Well, what were you talking about?"**

"Nothing!" the two said quickly, glancing at eachother with relieved looks.

**"I went to see Chopper like you told me Nami," Lust said, glancing at the orange-haired navigator. "He apparently had been working on some medicine for me so he gave me some as a test-run, I think that's what he called it."**

Nami nodded. "That's good, 'cause you were scaring me for a bit there."

Lust let a small smile creep over her lips as she looked towards Sanji. **"Ne~Sanji, I was wondering if I could grab an apple from the fridge while I was here."**

The blond blinked at her for a second and gave him a cheesy smile, from where he was knelt down cleaning up the broken bottle. "Of course Linda-chan~ Whatever you want!"

Lust smiled and passed by him behind the counter to grab an apple from the fridge and gave it a deep bite, and her eyes lingered over at the cook who was still knelt down on the floor. As he stood up, she passed by and let her fingers gently pinch his rear, making the cook squeak and turn to look at her with a bright red face.

"D-Did you just..." he sputtered, a small drop of blood dripping from his nose.

**"Did I what?"** she said innocently, turning and leaving through the door, licking her full lips as she did with a small chuckle.

"What happened?" Nami asked.

"I swear to god she just pinched my ass..." Lust heard Sanji mutter in embarassment as the door swung closed behind her.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Linda screeched.

Lust frowned and rubbed her ear. **"Y'know, eventhough you aren't talking out loud, you're still REALLY loud."**

Linda mumbled profanities under her breath as Lust laughed heartilly, going off to find the next of the monster trio. Lust found Zoro training up in the Crow's nest training, swinging the giant weight back and forth in the motions of the sword, sweat dripping off his bare chest and biceps. She leaned over the edge of the entrance, her feet balancing on the ladder, and rested her chin on her arms as she lazily followed each swing with her eyes.

"What are you doing up here?" Zoro asked, frowning down at the redhead as he set the ten ton weight back on his rack.

Lust smirked up at him with innocent eyes. **"I was actually wondering if you could teach me a few things with the sword. That is...if you don't mind."**

He grinned. "I'll teach you a few things...but I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl." He headed over to the rack and picked up a simple wooden sword and brought it back to her.

Lust scrambled up to the floor and took the sword and gave him a quizical look. **"Why do you have training swords if you're constantly using nothing but weights?"**

He shrugged. "I have to take a break from them every once and awhile to practice technique rather than strength. Now, to start off, you need to start off with a stance and the position of your hands." He demonstrated by setting his feet hip's length apart and setting his hands perfectly on the hilt of the sword.

Lust purpously set her legs too far apart and set her hands on the hilt, opposite of what he had shown her. **"Like this?"**

Zoro rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, no. You've got it all wrong. Here-" he shifted behind her and grabbed her thigh, pulling it closer to her body, and leaned closer to swap her hands. "You need to hold it Right over Left."

He was so close she could smell the sweet musk radiating off his skin and she sighed happily, pressing her rear to his crotch. She could hear his breath catch in his throat and his hardness press against her hip.

He grabbed her wrists, spinning her around to glare at her intently, as she gave him a seductive one herself. "You're NOT Linda."

Lust's lips curled into a seductive smile. **"Very percetive, Mr. Swordsman. How could you tell?"**

He growled and pinned her to the wall. "Linda's sixteen, I doubt she knows how to seduce someone, and besides, she's in love with Luffy."

Lust's eyes widened and she grinned, grabbing his hands and pushing him to the side to press him to the back of the window seat, and took her place in stradling his hips.**"Oh? And how do you know this little tidbit of information? Hm~"**

Zoro didn't move and just glared at her, his arms relaxed at his sides. "I kinda thought it was obvious..."

Lust leaned in and licked her lips as she pressed her fingertips to his bare chest. **"Oh? Is that so? How do you know she doesn't like you..."** he breath brushed against his lips and her fingers had found their way to the waistband of his pants, gently tugging at the elastic, giving him the suggestion that she wanted this encounter in the crow's nest to go much farther than what it seemed.

"Because," he said, grabbing her wrists and pushing her back to glare. "She would never look at me like that, only Luffy."

Lust stared at him shocked for a moment, letting the information process, and she could hear Linda faintly screaming at her in the back of her mind. She pouted and got up crossing her arms. **"Awe~ You're no fun..."**

And so she left for the hatch, giving the swordsman one more frown before she left to find the last of the monster trio, the objject of her affection: Luffy.


	19. Chapter 19:So Damn Complicated

**Me: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I've now got 60 reviews, over 6,500 hits, and somewhere near 49 favorites, and 38 alerts. IM SO HAPPY~**

**Luffy: We should celebrate!**

**Me: You don't have to celebrate for EVERYTHING Luffy...**

**Luffy: Oh...**

**Me: ANYWAY...I have several drawings of Linda on deviant art and a specific one for this specific chapter, so be sure to look them up at -**

h t t p : / / b l a c k h e a r t r o c k . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m /

**They are REALLY good.**

**The CONTEST for the one-shot has been won by LikeTheSky, CONGRATS! If any of you would like to read the one-shot it is rated M and is a pairing between Ace and Robert. Naughty~ It will be included in a side-fic labeled What You Wish You Could See - it will have all thise moments that aren't included in the main story because they are either too long and off track or are M rated.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: So Damn Complicated**

Lust's search for Luffy took less time than she had expected. She quickly found him down in the lounge room, staring up at the wall mesmerized by the colorful fish - one in particular - his gaze following it as it swam by, then let out an immature giggle as a large fish consumed it.

**"Luffy?"** Lust sweatdropped. **"What are you doing..."**

He glanced at her and grinned when he realized who it was before turning back to watch the fish mutilating one another. "Watching the fish eat each other," he laughed.

Lust simply grinned at his immaturity and kicked off her sandals and padded across the carpet to kneel behind him and wrap her thin arms loosely around his neck and rested her chin on his upper shoulder. **"You're so weird~"** she laughed sincerely.

"Hey..." he wined, reaching up to pop her gently on the top of the head playfully.

Lust giggled and leaned herself closer, intentionally pressing her small breasts - technically Linda's - against his back, attempting to pull out a reaction.

Luffy didn't say anything and mearly kept staring stoicly at the tank as he grew bored.

**_'I swear to god this kid has no libido' _**Lust thought with a sweatdrop.

"What are you trying to do!" Linda screamed in her mind.

**_'Trying to find something out'_** She thought, afraid that Luffy would hear her speak aloud. She leaned in closer and let her lips brush his ear, letting her hot breath linger on his cheek - illiciting a small shudder from the captain. **_'Well there's a start...'_**

**"Luffy...what do you think about what happened in the cell?"** Lust asked.

"You mean when you...k-killed that guy?" he mumbled, turning his face enough to look at her.

**"Uh-un,"** she said, shaking her head. **"I meant when I got REALLY cold and you kept my lips warm."**

An involuntary blush spread across his nose, but his face still held confusion. "You're my nakama and I didn't want you to get cold," he said simply, shrugging.

Lust's lips curled into a small smile and she leaned in to brush her lips gently over his before looking at him. **"Are you cold right now?"**

He blinked. "No..."

She smiled and crawled around him to face him from the front. She layed her hands on his upper thighs and leaned close to him on her knees, her lips touching against his. **"Well I am~"** she purred before slamming her lips to his aggressivly.

He let out a squeak and fell back onto his arms, Lust leaning down to press her chest firmly to his with a giggle. Her lips moved against his, a bright hot heat spreading all over her body when one of his hands went up to cradle her hip closer to him.

"Y-You're n-n-not...L-Linda," he gasped as she trailed her lips to his neck and nipped it gently.

She giggled and looked at him, her fingers of one hand popping away the buttons of his vest. **"Not enirely, we are the same person, just different minds."** Lust shuddered when she stared down at his now bare chest, his vest hanging limply from his shoulders. **"Damn...I WAS right~"** She leaned back in and kissed him again, a feral growl rumbling in her throat as she moaned, one hand tanged in his ebony locks, the other running down the ridges of his abs.

Suddeny, she found herself pinned to the wall on the opposite side of the room, her neck being pressed to the wall by Robert's hand.

"OH MY GOD! SHE WAS EATING YOUR FACE OFF!" Usopp screamed wildly at the stunned Luffy.

Nami hit the back of the stupid sharp-shooter's head, who fell face down on the floor as Lust laughed hysterically - despite being practically being choked by her host's elder brother.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami screamed at him. "She was making out with him!"

Ace wolf whisted and chuckled at his younger brother. "Damn Luffy, didn't know you even remembered that talk we had. Oh, and your fly is down..."

Luffy quicky reached down and fumbled hysterically with said zipper, unsure of when it had happened during the encounter.

"Lust," Robert growled at the red-head's inner voice. "Give Linda her body back..."

She smiled and looked up to the right. **"I have no idea what you're talking about~"**

He applied more pressure to her neck and she hissed like a cat, pushing against his face and digging her sharp nails into his cheek. **"Damnit you bastard, let go!"**

"Not until you go back to where you came from," he replied.

Her lips curled up and she snarled. **"Y'know, whatever you do to me, effects your dear little Linda~" she sang.**

He growled and stared into her darkblue, lightly slitted eyes, before reluctantly dropping her to the ground.

She landed lightly on her toes and gently poked the forming bruise on her neck. **"Damn~ You've got a helluva grip there red..."**

"W-Wait, so you were the one who...no...and you...and...I'm confused," Sanji confessed, rubbing his rear where Lust had pinched it earlier that day.

Lust winked at him and then proceded to blow Zoro a kiss. **"Sorry toots~ But little Linda's got another hunk on her mind~**" She laughed, swinging her hips as she walked past Luffy and tickling the underside of his chin.

"Why did you choose now to show up?" Robert asked.

Lust shrugged and leaned back against the table, glancing at her nails in boredom. **"Eh, she was in trouble...that creepy bastard made her snap when he took the necklace, then even went as far as stabbing Luffy just to punish her..."**

Luffy involuntarily reached up and rubbed his bandaged shoulder, gulping in recall of the memory.

"Yeah, I get that!" Robert snapped. "But why NOW? You could have broken through at any point after she stopped taking the medicine, and knowing how bored you must have been I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner."

Her eyes flicked up to look at him, glaring at him from under her auburn bangs. **"It's plain and simple. I AM Linda. We are two halves of the same whole."** She pressed either hand together and stared down at them with a gentle smile, before taking them apart and raising them on either side like a scale.

**"Linda - the innocent, playful, loving side,"** she said, bobbing her left hand, then her right. **"And me - the violent, sadistic, lustful side."**

"So, in other words, you are a kind of compilation of Linda's negative emotions and thoughts?" Robin concluded.

Lust shrugged. **"I guess you could say that. It's more like, I'm like the Seven Deadly Sins, while Linda is the Seven Holy Virtues...Does that make sense?"**

The group nodded, even Robert seemed intreagued by the explaination of his sister's codition.

**"When very strong, negative emotions or emotions that are more my style - like Anger, Hatred, Blood Lust, even Pure Lust - I take over. But that doesn't happen very often - so the Linda you see every day is in control."**

"When exactly did you show up?" Nami asked warily.

**"When Linda and Robert were little, Robert picked a fight with a pirate-"**

"He told us about that. He said something about Linda snapping and going nuts," Chopper interupted.

She nodded. **"Yup, and her anger was so intense that I manifested - which is actually much earlier than most of the women in the family's personalities manifest...Probably because her father is-"**

"Oi!" Robert snapped, his hand flying up and miming to zip his lips. He shook his head.

Lust shrugged. **"What? They'll find out eventually~Afterall her father IS-"**

A large explosion interupted Lust for the second time, the ship rocking and tossing the lot of them to the ground. The ship settled for a moment before another explosion shook it again.

"What the hell!" Nami wailed, stumbling to the entrance of the lounge and throwing the door open. She squeaked and slammed the door shut, pressing her back to it as a sword stuck through it next to her head. "MARINES!"

The crew shot to their feet, all of them at attention, sprinting for the door to take on the intruders.

Robert and Lust stayed behind, Lust staring longingly at the door - blood lust emminating from her as the thought of slitting the throat of a marine flickered through her mind.

"You want to fight them don't you?" Robert asked.

Lust nodded.

"Promise me something first..."

Lust simply raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get hurt...I-I mean Linda, don't get her hurt," Robert said, stumbling over his words.

Lust simply grinned and quickly padded over to him to kiss him on the cheek. **"I may not technically be Linda - but you're still my big brother - and little sisters have to listen to their brothers', don't they?"**

He smiled as she ran onto the deck, but quickly frowned. "I swear to god, why is everything have to so damn complicated...?"

* * *

_**!IMPORTANT NOTICE!**_

_**Don't be mad with me, but I've been having a lot of trouble writing this lately - probably because I've complicated things so badly. I've been thinking about it, and I've decided to rewrite this in a different point of view (because face it - first-person isn't my strong point). Half of the chapters weren't even what was supposed to happen and most of the chapters are written so sloppily and hastilly that it's driving me nuts. BUT DON'T WORRY~ I AM STILL CONTINUING THIS STORY! I have 3 months of summer which gives me plenty of time to rewrite them. At the least it will take me a month to rewrite them so look out, cause they will be drastically different!**_

_**And face it - that time line is pretty much how long it used to take me to update anyways right~?**_

_**And specifically Cali?...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**_


	20. Chapter 20: One Big Family

**DONE!**

**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I HAVE NO EXCUSE!**

**PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR MERCY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"What...the hell?"

The first thing I remembered when I opened my eyes was Lust moving my immobile body through the doorway of the lounge – then darkness.

I had just opened my eyes to see the stark white ceiling of the infirmary above my head (which I swear to god felt like it had been hit with a fricking anvil). I attempted to lift my arm, before quickly slamming it back down into the sheets when the small red IV met my eye at the crook of my elbow.

_'Oh, don't be such a wuss. It's just a little blood and a needle...'_

'Shut up! Needles are pointy...and they hurt! And blood...well...its REALLY red!' I growled angrily in my head at Lust, completely unsure of my comeback.

_'Your HAIR is red dumbass!'_

I blinked for a second before mentally face palming. 'I mean...OH! You always have to get the last word in don't you!'

I could swear I saw Lust shaking her head pitifully at me in my mind's eye. _'Sweetie, there is seriously something wrong with in that head of yours...'_

'Yeah, YOU'RE in it...'

A soft groan made its way to my ears and I looked over to see Luffy hunched over the bed, his head resting on the side of the frame as drool dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Luffy..." I whispered softly, gazing at the furrowed expression on my captain's face as he drempt restlessly.

The crease between his brows deepened at my voice, before softening into a peaceful state – and my heart nearly skipped a beat when I felt his calloused hand make it way to mine, enclosing softly around my fingers like a small child. He sighed and pulled it towards himself, snuggling his cheek against my soft palm.

"Linda..." he sighed in his sleep, going back to sleep with a gentle snore.

_'Oh ho! Well lookie there, it seems Monkey-chan is dreaming about you~ I wonder if it's something naughty!'_

The blush on my cheeks deepened ten-fold – and I wouldn't have been surprised if steam were pouring from my ears at the though of what might be happening in his dream – ESPECIALLY if it involved me.

'Luffy's not...I mean...he's just a kid at heart. I don't think he really gets...well you know,' I thought as my lip trembled in embarrassment.

_'Sweetie, how many times is it now you've given him a boner~?'_

My heart fluttered rapidly in my chest as my body grew hot at the remembrance of that steamy moment in the cell between the two of us.

I fisted my free hand into the sheet and shivered, turning my mind to something else to keep my body from overreacting. I eventually calmed down and turned to look over as the door squeaked open.

In stepped Robert, his face sobered until he set his eyes on my waken form, a bright smile making its way to his lips.

"You're awake," he whispered, glancing at the sleeping Luffy's wandering hand with a disdainful eye before looking back at me happily.

I nodded and frowned. "What happened?"

He smirked. "Right as you stepped out the door, a Marine came up behind you and knocked you out cold."

I sweatdropped and shook my head. "Well, that does sound like something that would happen to me..." I muttered, glancing back down at Luffy with a small smile.

"He hasn't left your side since you passed out. Ordered Sanji to bring all his meals into here instead of dining with the rest of the crew," he said, glaring down at him.

I chuckled at his expression. "What's wrong with you? You look like you wanna slaughter him or something..."

He snorted and crossed his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he snapped.

I shook my head. "Whatever you say bro..."

From behind Robert's leg peeked Chopper, staring at me wide-eyed like I was a ghost. "Y-You're Linda...right?"

I frowned at the little doctor. "Yes, Chopper, it's me."

He sighed in relief and scampered over to my side, beginning to remove the IV – causing me to quickly swivel my head away. Just feeling him peel the medical tape off my arm made me feel queazy - even worse when when he slipped the needle out after. "Y'know, you were hit pretty hard. I'm surprised it didn't cause brain dammage of some sort."

"Wouldn't change much," Robert muttered, grabbing Luffy's hand and pulling it sharply from my own.

"HEY!" I snapped.

"Done!" he said triumphantly.

I glanced back down to Chopper, the bloody needle held up triumphantly in his hooves. "T-Thanks..." I said shakily, swinging my legs off the side of the bed, slowly standing.

"Everyone's waiting for you to wake up..." Robert said, walking to my side and wrapping his arm loosly around my waist for support.

I looked up at him through my loose bangs before tucking them off to the side in their usual sweeped style. "I...I can't face them."

"Why?" Chopper said, blinking up at me with his large eyes.

I sighed and rubbed at my eyes. "You saw all that stuff I did when Lust was in control - or heard about atleast. I just don't think I can face them anymore now that everyone knows how screwed up I am..."

"Well...you wont know that until you actually see them will you?" Robert said cheerfully.

I shrugged picking at the ends of the short cotton gown I had somehow been changed into. "I guess...just let me get dressed first, 'kay?"

Robert nodded and stepped out of the room, dragging a commatose Luffy with him who muttered something in his sleep about his precious meat as Chopper helped me into a loose pink sundress - my stiff joints making it almost impossible for me to bend like I usually would - then stepped out to greet Robert who led me down the hall, past a still snoring Luffy, and outside onto the grassy deck.

Almost immediatly I was the center of attention seeing as nearly everyone was on deck - almost as if they had been expecting me to appear from the inside of the infirmary. I dropped my gaze to my bare toes, afraid to meet the eyes of the others for fear that they would now judge me differently because of my - well technically Lust's - actions.

_'What was it Luffy said to you back on the island?'_

My heart instantly became lighter at the thought of Luffy's gentle words - something rare for him - about not caring about who I was as long as I was his Nakama. 'Yeah...I guess you're right'

But, I actually doubted myself and what he said for a moment.

I raised my head to see everyone standing in front of me, and I didn't even wait for them to speak before letting out a loud "I'M SORRY!"

"What are you sorry for?" Nami said, her hands set on her wide hips.

"F-For what I did...I mean, all of that stuff..." I said slowly, glancing apolageticaly at Sanji and Zoro.

Sanji blushed furiously hiding his eyes behind his hand in embarassment. "L-Let's please just forget that," he squeaked - making everyone look at him curiously and Nami laugh knowingly.

While Zoro simply grunted and folded his arms across his broad chest, an almost unnoticeable blush dust his cheekbones.

"I feel so stupid, allowing Lust to do all those things. Even worse that I knew what was happening the entire time and I did nothing to stop it...If-If you all want me to leave, I understand. I'll leave with my brother as soon as possible!" I ranted quickly, hiding my teary eyes.

"Y'know...its really odd that you assume that everytime you do something crazy you're gonna get kicked off."

I lifted my eyes quickly to see everyone staring at me with small smiles. "You mean...you're not kicking me off?"

Nami snorted. "Why would you assume that? It's not our choice - and even if it was I'm pretty sure everyone would vote against it anyway!"

Franky gave me a small salute with a grin. "Y'know nee-chan? I'm pretty sure it would be pretty lonely without you here to entertain us! And think of Luffy! He'd be heart-broken!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about? The only way he'd be heart-broken is if meat went extinct - and I'm pretty sure he would have resorted to cannibalism by then..." I stated bluntly.

Ace let out a loud chuckle, whom I had not noticed until he did so. "Wow, you know him so well!"

Everyone laughed, the suffocating atmosphere becoming infinetly lighter. I smiled softly, everyone returning the smile in their own unique way.

Although, I'm not entirely sure about Brook...but I'm sure if he could smile he would.

A loud scream echoed through the ship and from the infirmary ran Luffy. "THE MEAT MONSTER ATE LINDA!"

The entire ship groaned and I slowly crept up beside the straw-hat wearing idiot and struck him in the back of my hand with my fist sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"Do you even HAVE a brain in there or is that rubber too?" I said through my gritted teeth.

"Itai! That hurt almost as much as Oyaji!" He grabbed the back of his head and rolled back in forth before he stopped and blinked up at me. "Linda! You're alive!" he cried, launching at me and tackling me to the grassy ground.

"SON OF A BISHIE!"

Luffy sat on my stomach and grinned happily down at me. "Linda, I can't believe you're alive! I thought you would never wake up!"

I frowned up at the captain and slowly let a smile cross my lips. "You doubted I would? Some captian you are!" I shoved him onto his ass and stood up, dusting off the front of my dress and then looked up at everyone with a wide grin. "Y'know, you guys are like a family to me. Sort of like you're all of my big brothers and sisters!"

Robin chuckled. "And how is that Entertainer-san?"

He giggled and glanced at them all. "Well, other than Chopper, I'm the youngest at sixteen. If anything, you all have a different type of roll. Like Brook-"

Brook pointed at himself and and tilted his head. "Yes?"

"You're like the perverted grandpa who loves music!"

"YOHOHOHOHOH! She's right you know!"

I laughed and turned to Nami and Robin. "Nami, and Robin...well you two are like the older sisters I never had!"

The two grinned happily and shared a glance.

"Usopp is like a goofy brother," I said grinning at the long-nosed sniper.

He grinned. "And he's a great warrior of the seas right?"

I rolled my eyes and turned towards Franky. "Whatever you say penis face...Anyway, Franky...hm, your the father figure who's a handy man!"

Franky crossed his arms smugly. "I'm more than a handy man!" he stated, pulling a wrench out of his...speedo. "I'm the best shipwright there is!"

"Chopper." I kneeled down to the little doctor's height and smothered him in a hug. "He's the cute little brother"

Chopper wiggled happily in my embrace. "That doesn't make me happy, you bastard~"

I giggled and released the small doctor and turned to Sanji. "Sanji, oddly enough you're mannerisim is so much like my actual brother it's scary...So you're a big brother!"

Sanji drooped. "Is that all?"

I turned to Zoro who waited patiently for me to think of his relationship in the family. I stopped and though for a moment.

"Well?" he said impatiently.

I snorted and leaned down plucking a few blades of grass from the deck. "And well Marimo...well he's a grass stain! Annoying as hell and you can never get rid of 'im!"

Zoro growled and unsheathed one of his katanas, waving it threatingly at me. "YOU LITTLE IMP!"

I let out a loud squeak and dodged his swing, running to hide behind Sanji. "Sanji-kun! Marimo's being mean again!"

The crew laughed as Sanji came to my rescue, battling off the green-haired swordsman. It was almost exactly like that first morning on the crew, everyone was in high spirits and it was like everything had gone back to what it was before.

One big happy family.

"Oi, Linda."

I turned to see Luffy pointing at himslef. "So what am I?"

I blinked for a moment and thought about his question. What was Luffy to me? A blush spread across my face as I remembered all of those risky situations that seemed to intimate to be true that had occured between us. I knew he was more than a friend or a sibling...although I didn't want to admit it. And it would be going WAY to far to say we were lovers.

So what were we?

"A..brother..." I said hesitantly, unsure if my anwser was true.

He looked almost dissapointed in my anwser, but he grinned none the less. "Awesome!" he said, running off to Ace who stood off to the side observing the commotion.

"It's a little more than that isn't it?"

I turned to look at Nami, a rare soft smile on her face as she looked at me with worried eyes. I blinked in confusion. "W-What are you talking about?"

She grinned and poked me on the tip of my nose. "Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about! C'mon, I wanna have a girl to girl talk." She stated, grabbing my hand and dragging me up towards the mikan grove.

We sat down behind the trees and stared off at the setting sun (How long was I asleep?) and stayed silent for a moment.

"You like Luffy right?" she asked, getting right to the point.

I lowered my head and gave a small nod. "I...I think..."

"You think?"

I sighed and propped my chin up on my palm glaring at the sun as if it was mocking me with it's radiance. "I mean, Luffy's so childish it isn't funny. I don't understand my feelings for him exactly. I can't tell if it's me feeling something other than friendship...or...if it's just me and my love for children and their antics that draw me to him."

Nami let out a soft hum and tapped her chin. "Well, I think I understand what you mean. He is too ignorant for his own good...But what do you mean liking children?"

I glanced at the orange-haired navigator and grinned. "Well, I grew up taking care of my little brother with my mother, and I guess that her motherly instincts sort of rubbed off on me." I smiled, remembering back to the previous island and to the young innocent prince. "I guess it's just their un-tainted innocence that draws me to them, almost like a protector..."

"Well isn't that a good thing?"

I turned to her. "What do you mean?"

She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and hugged me tightly. "Like you said before, you're the youngest here besides Chopper, and he's as innocent as can be. You're attraction to that innocence shows your kind heart and motherly protection towards children. And Luffy, being as scary as he is when he fights, is just as innocent. So whose to say that you wouldn't fall for someone who's heart is as pure as your's, and desires to protect people as much as you?"

I stared blankly at her for a moment. "You lost me at Chopper..."

She sweatdropped and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah...I kind of confused myself there..."

"Allow me to interprate what Navigator-san is trying to say."

We glanced towards our right where Robin stood peeking around the mikan trees, her usual knowing smile spread across her lips. She stepped closer to us and slowly sat on my other side, taking one of my hands in hers. "I believe what she's trying to say, is that Captain-san's childish tendencies are what your naturally accustomed to in daily life, and Captain-san is the closest thing to that life - causing your heart to naturally draw towards him..."

I frowned. "You make it sound like the only reason I like him is because he acts like a child..."

She shook her head softly. "Not neccessarily. Have you ever noticed that when Captain-san is serious about something, he becomes very protective over his Nakama? Or when he makes a promise, he always keeps it? And he never regrets his own decisions..."

Small moments replayed in my mind of conversations I had with Luffy about our Nakamaship.

_"You're my Nakama remember? I can never hate my Nakama, no matter how bad they piss me off!"_

_"Don't think like that! It's just how you are! I mean look at everyone else! You've got a a marimo ball, reindeer doctor, pichnocio, a money loving navigator, a perverted-cook, a talking skeleton, a hentai-cyborg, and then there's me, a captain made of rubber! And now we have a singing prankster." he laughed, pulling me into a soft hug and not letting go as he continued. "I forgave you for a long time ago for saying those things about us, and I only cried because I thought you hated us...and it made my heart hurt. You're our Nakama," he murmured, pulling away to put his hat on top of my head then leaned in and pressed his forehead to mine, "and I don't regret that."_

___"I'm glad you're our Nakama, no matter how crazy you are!"_

"Yeah...I guess you're right...he does."

She nodded and poked me softly on the nose, much like Nami did. "And that's it. His childish, but serious character is what draws you to him - more importantly your heart to him."

Nami grinned. "Well now it sounds like she's under a spell!"

Robin gave a soft smile and shrugged. "Well, isn't that what love is? A spell upon the heart?"

I blinked in amazement. "Wow...that was deep Robin-nee..."

She chuckled and moved her gaze off to the moon as I looked down at my small hands. "You know...Luffy kissed me-"

"WHAT!" Nami screeched, turning to look at me with wide eyes. "You're kidding! He actually knows what that is?"

Robin was equally shocked, blinking rapidly s she proccessed the information.

I scratched my temple and sweatdropped. "Well...he did it under the assumption it was what guys and girls do when their lips are cold..."

Nami drooped and shook her head. "Figures..."

Robin shook her head as well, her hand pressed against her forehead. "Oh Captain-san..," she sighed.

"Well, it definetly warmed me up that's for sure...It was extremely awkward when he got horny and had no idea what it was..."

The two shared a glance before looking back at me.

"C-Care to repeat that?" Nami sputtered.

I snorted. "After we had finished...kissing...he said 'Linda? My pants are tight and I don't know why!' I swear, that was the most embarassing moment of my life..."

The two sighed and Robin stood up, dusting her pants off. "Well, it seems night has fallen, I believe it would be best for us to head off to bed." She gave us a small wave before heading off towards the women's quarters.

I stood up myself and wiped grass from my rear. "I guess she's right-"

"Hey, Linda?"

I looked up at Nami who fidgited nervously, something held tightly in her hands. "Yes?"

She sighed and put her hands out before me, her fingers uncurling to show my father's golden eyeglass - although it seemed battered, the old fabric was still tightly wrapped around the jolly roger.

I gasped and snatched it from her palm, holding it tightly to my chest, tears pricking at my eyes as I looked up at the guilty looking Nami. "I thought I lost this! Where did you...?"

She scratched the back of her head and avoided looking me in the eye. "Back on the island after you and Luffy got captured. I was trying to find the perfect moment to give it back, and now seemed as good a time as ever..."

I looked down at the battered cloth and frowned. "D-Did you...see?"

She nodded and looked back at me with a smile. "Yeah, but I won't tell unless you want me to!"

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you," I said, lurching forward and hugging the taller ginger tightly. "I'm glad I have a nee-san like you!"

She laughed and pulled away, ruffling my hair before leaving me behind with a wave.

I grinned down at the eyeglass and gave it a small kiss before stuffing it back into my pocket and running off to prepare for bed. It was much darker than I had thought and when I turned the corner to the deck I realized that everyone had already departed to bed. I stopped and looked down at the deck to see Luffy sprawled out in the grass, his hat laid on his stomach, moving slowly with each breath.

"Luffy?" I whispered.

'_It seems he's asleep...' _Lust whispered softly, almost as if she were afraid to wake him.

I stood over him, watching his peaceful face as he slept. A blush spread over my cheeks and I smiled gently down at him. "I guess I really have fallen for you..." I whispered softly. I glanced around, making sure nobody was around and kneeled above his head, and leaned down until his sleeping face was inches from my own - allowing his soft, hot breath to rush over my face.

I leaned down further and kissed him softly, feeling his soft warm lips against mine just like I had in the cell. I smiled and leaned back up, slowly opening my eyes before screaching.

His eyes were open.

"Were your lips cold?" he asked innocently.

I blushed brightly and scrambled back, before running off to the women's quarters, leaving a confused Luffy behind. As soon as I ran in I slammed the door shut behind me and clutched my beating heart tightly.

Nami looked at me surprised from the mirror, her toothbrush hanging from her mouth. "Linda? What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "You don't want to know..."


	21. Chapter 21: All Messed Up

**Okay, so I actually have vacation time right now and decided that it would be a good idea to get to work on my stories!**

**YAY! This Story has officially reached over 10,300 Hits, 92 Reviews, and 63 favorites! *****cue excited flailing***

**If I get to 100 Reviews by the end of the month..which is like three days a way...then by the 5th! I will write you guys a special Christmas one-shot!...if I have time! XD**

**Chapter 21: All Messed Up**

I would never be able to forget that embarrassing moment when Luffy awoke to see me hovering over him, like a complete idiot no less, after I had kissed him without warning as he slept (well atleast that's what I had thought he was doing).

I buried my head into my pillow, groaning at my stupidity. 'Why? Why kami did you curse me with this habit for embarrassing situations? Even worse Luffy's ignorance?'

_'Well what did you expect?'_ Lust taunted with a laugh. _'Did you think he'd wake up and sweep you into his arms and proceed to drag you off and make sweet love to you all night?'_

My mind instantly went blank and I shuddered at the thought of Luffy doing anything remotely close to that. And believe me - it was a rather pleasant thought if you let your mind wander. 'What the hell made you think that?'

_'Sweetie, you may not have been aware of it but you were dreaming rather...graphically last night. Y'know, I'm not even sure half of those positions are legal - And I'm pretty sure you two'd be able to do pretty much all of them if you take Luffy's flexibility into consideration...'_

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" I screamed aloud, jumping onto my feet - the springs of my mattress bending under my weight as I clutched my pillow tightly to my chest. "I WOULD NEVER THINK ABOUT DOING THOSE THINGS WITH LUFFY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WE'RE TEENAGERS FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"

"L-Linda?"

I blushed furiously and spun my head around to look at a red-faced Nami, her hand held tightly to her mouth as she attempted to hold in her obvious laughter at my sudden outburst.

"S-So...shck - w-whats this I - ha - hear about you and L-Luffy?" she snickered, her speach broken by sudden laughs.

I stared at her wide-eyed, dropping my pillow. "I...said that out loud didn't I?"

She nodded quickly, finally getting her laughs under control. "Sooo~care to-"

"YOU'LL NEVER GET IT OUT OF ME!"

* * *

"So pretty!"

Strewn out before me was a long, white-sanded beach, the ground sparkling like white jewels, as enormous palmtrees sprouted from the white sea of sand near the forest line - parting into a wide path leading up to a town near the top of a large hill. The edge of the beach faded down into a silver-blue ocean, clear enough to see every creature and seashell on it's sandy bottom.

"Perfect weather for tanning!" Nami cheered.

"Beach. Bathingsuits. Babes...I'm in heaven!" Robert cried out, shedding his cape and shirt in a random direction and bounding off towards a small group of giggling blonde-haired girls among the many beach goers - his trusty signature rose already at hand.

"Let's swim!" Luffy said, begining to run off towards the water only to faceplant as Nami knocked the idiotic captain upside the head.

"You can't swim!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Robin-nee~" I sang, peering up at the tall raven-haired archaeologist. "Why don't we go up to the town and do a little shopping?"

The archaeologist nodded and took my hand softly to lead me away from the rambunctious group, the both of us laughing when we finally managed to slip away undetected.

"So, where should we head first, Entertainer-san?"

My eyes sparkled in excitement as I gazed down the long stretch of shops and boutiques lining the mainstreet of the island. I frowned, unable to choose, and looked up at Robin. "You choose!"

She hummed and glanced around, finally settling on a bookstore. "Ah, why don't we search for a little something to read?"

I pouted up at her. "Awe~You're no fun Robin-nee!"

The bell rung above our heads as we stepped through the threshold of the store. The walls were lined from ceiling to floor with every sort of size and colored book imaginable. The sheer amount seemed to make the Straw-hat archaeologist absolutely giddy - enough so that she left me standing lonley in the doorway without a second thought.

I bit my lip and glanced around, becoming rather claustrophobic at the amount of reading material, and chose to simply slip random colorful novels off the shelf when it pleased me.

"Books, Books, Books...so many books~" I sang, skipping down a narrow isle with a bored espression. I was never the type of person to just sit and do nothing when it pleased me, I always seemed to have to be moving. The only time I ever seemed to read books was when I was young - and that was only if said book had pictures I could look at rather than teeny, tiny words.

_'Literature is good for the imagination'_ Lust said absentmindedly.

'Then maybe I shouldn't have read so much as a kid - probably what gave me an annoying voice in my head'

I went back to exploring and snatched a bright magenta book off a shelf above my head, pulling it down to look at the cover.

"A Pirate's Dream..." I read aloud, scowling at the children's book I now held. Slowly I slipped it back into place, setting myself back onto my feet and turning to look at all the books with a look of confusion.

"Dream?" I murmured, thinking back to the dream that I had so loudly proclaimed to every pirate I met at my family's bar.

_"A pirate, eh?" A large grinning pirate mocked, laughing down at the young red-haired girl with a curious look. "You're only a child, lass. You should be thinking about ponies, and all that other girly shit."_

_A seven year old Linda glared friously up at the old pirate, wispy red curls framing her heart-shaped face, making her furiously reddened cheeks look all the more cuter. "I hate ponies for your information, you stupid old fatass. And I will become a pirate! It's in my blood! I may be a girl but when I get older I'll kick your ass all the way to Raftel - then you won't be laughing!"_

_"Linda!"_

_Young Linda turned to glare at a fifteen-year-old Robert who's bright crimson hair was a deep contrast to his younger sister's deep wine-red curls. Linda simply huffed up at him, her chubby arms crossing over her chest in a defiant pose. "What?" she snapped._

_Robert popped her on the top of the head lightly. "What did mom tell you about that mouth of yours? Apologize!"_

_She simply lifted an eyebrow, glaring up at the disgrace of a pirate that she had just been shouting at. "Sorry...but I wouldn't have done it if you weren't such a dumbass."_

_"LINDA!" he snapped, attempting to catch the girl as she stepped back, dodging her brother's hand and running off to her father who sat watching the quarrel with an amused smile. She grabbed his hand and hid behind his chair as Robert ran after her._

_Ricktor let out a loud bark of laughter at the two children's antics and pushed the elder brother back lightly in an attempt to keep him from practically slaughtering the dirty-mouthed seven-year-old._

_"But Dad, she should be talking like that! Especially with a pirate!" Robert shouted, trying to reason with the former pirate._

_Ricktor simply waved a hand and grinned. "Ah, just leave her be. If she wants to go out to sea then she's gotta learn how to cuss like a sailor."_

_Linda laughed at the shocked expression on her big brother's face and crawled up into her father's lap, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek above his thin beard. "Thank you Daddy!"_

_He simply sighed and ruffled her hair. "So, you want to be a pirate, eh?"_

_She nodded, a flame of determination apparent in her eyes. "Who wouldn't! I wanna be just like you! Strong, fearless, brave, uh...strong! Wait, think I said that..."_

_Ricktor chuckled and tapped her on the nose, elliciting a small giggle from the young aburnette. "Well then, don't listen to them!"_

_She tipped her head to the side in confusion. "Who?"_

_"The pirates who said you can't become a pirate! You have as much chance at it than any of these old foolhardy bums. Promise me, that you'll become a pirate no matter what others say..."_

_The young Linda nodded slowly, a new confidence instilled into her by her father's words._

_"But...What will you do then?"_

_"Huh? When, what?"_

_"When you become a pirate," he said. "That can't be your only dream..."_

_She furrowed her eyebrows and thought so hard about whatever else she could want after she becomes a pirate. Obviously she wanted to become strong, but didn't every other pirate and regular weak person she knew. "I...don't know. I guess...I'll just have to think of something when I get there!"_

"Another dream..." I murmured softly, my eyes downcast as I thought back to the simple days when I could simply declare my dream of piracy like no tomorrow - but now I was a pirate. And it was as simple as that -I had already achieved it, but what could I do now? My dream couldn't simply be to crown Luffy Pirate King, I would be doing that anyway.

"Entertainer-san? Are you alright, you look ill."

I glanced up at the raven-haired woman with vacant eyes, a frown marring my lips. "Robin-nee...what's my dream?"

She stopped blinking her large blue eyes for a moment at my random question and shook her head slowly. "Was it not to become a pirate?"

I nodded, looking slowly back up at the bright-colored children's book with a frown of disdain. "Yeah, but...I'm a pirate now what? I promised my fath-um...I mean Ricktor that when I became a pirate that I would have thought of another dream to follow...but I don't know what it is. I had completely forgotten until now..."

Robin hummed, pressing her thumb and index finger to the bridge of her nose in thought. "That is quite a predicament..." She turned to the shelf and looked at it with a curious gaze, her eyes roaming over the scattered titles in search of something that would peak her interest, then simply turned back to me smiling.

"Well, if you let time do it's work - I'm sure you'll find something that will become important to you."

I sighed in exasperation, reaching up to scratch the back of my head with a groan. "Can we just get out of here soon? The colors are making me dizzy..."

* * *

"Why the heck did you two go?" Nami said, glancing down at our arms weighed down with bags of all sizes.

We both shared a glance before bluntly stating, "Shopping..."

She stared us down...well at least she did to me - Robin she had to look up at - and then back down at our bags with a frown.

"Well...you better have gotten me something...Now c'mon, lets go get into our bathingsuits!"

I gulped, just imagining another one of Nami's poking and prodding sessions as I tried on clothes when I got into my own old baby-blue bathingsuit. I threw my bags onto my bed and went to sift through my small dresser beside my bed for any form of swimwear that I had probably forgotten back on Pirate Isle. I stopped and pulled out an unfamiliar black and red striped bikini, then soon remembered it was the same one Nami had practically forced me into in the dressing room.

I shrugged and grabbed it, turning around to see the two of them shamelessly changing with their backs to me making me spin around with a frown. A moment later I turned to see Nami watching me expectantly, her blue striped bikini already on.

"Aren't you going to change?" she asked, pointing to the bathingsuit in my hands.

I flushed. "Y-Yeah...but not in the same room as you guys..."

She laughed under her breath. "God, you're so insecure! Fine, we'll leave!"

She and Robin walked out while I quickly slipped into my bathing suit and tossed my clothes onto the bed and went to join the two on the deck.

Nami turned when I stepped out the door and frowned at me like one of the boys had just let one rip. She quickly took my wrist and pulled me back into the room with a harsh tug. "You are not going out there like that!"

I glanced down at my bathingsuit and sandals with a confused look. "Well then how the hell do you expect me to go swimming without this?"

She shook her hands quickly and snorted. "No, not that. Your hair! It makes your shoulders look too wide." She quickly walked behind me and started tugging at my hair making me let out a squeak when she tugged too hard. She tightened her hold and slipped a hair tie onto it and flicked the ponytail with a laugh.

I frowned and rubbed my stinging scalp with an experimentative finger. "Ow..."

"Oh shush," Nami sighed, tapping my hand away from my head with a grin. "Now here!" She tied a black sarong around my hips then patted my shoulder with a grin. "There ya go! Now let's show you off to the guys~!"

I frowned as Nami pulled me again (none to gently might I add) out the door.

"I just wanted to go swimming..."

Back out on the deck the rest of the guys stood, already in assortments of swim-trunks (although in Franky's case Speedo), waiting for us girls to hurry. Almost as soon as we stepped out, Sanji went right into Mellorine mode, fawning over the three of us, calling us his cutsy pet names and such.

Robert on the other hand was absolutely fuming at the attention Sanji was giving me, and was barely being held back by a laughing Ace as he had a tight hold onto Robert's abnormally long rat-tail*.

"DEAR SISTER!" he cried out, falling to his knees and putting his head in his hands. "Why are you dressed so indecently? Especially around these ruffians?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Really? I'm sixteen for Kami's sake! Just get over youself!" I shouted, sweatdropping when I realized he had gone to hand Nami a rose with his nostrils flared, and a rather...perverse grin on his face.

"HENTAI!"

Franky's head shot up. "Who called?"

* * *

**Okay, so I think I'm gonna leave it off there. I wanted it to be longer but I guess I'm just gonna leave the important scene for the next chapter~ XD**

**REVIEW!~**


	22. AN: I'M NOT GIVING UP!

**DON'T WORRY, IT'S COMING SOON! PLEASE READ!**

**I apologize to all of my readers for my neglect of this fan fiction for the last year. I have been having an incredibly difficult time in school, and I ended up with 2 D's on my final report card so I am taking online classes to make up for those grades so I will be able to transfer over to the college portion of my school so I can skip the last two years of high school.**

**I am nearly finished with the next chapter and I have something to ask of you, my readers, before I post it.**

**LINDA HAS NO LAST NAME!**

**I have been through hell trying to figure out a last name for Linda that fits well together with her rather dull first name and I have very few choices to pick from, some better than others, so I wanna give you all a chance to get my ass in gear.**

**I want all of you who are willing to help to leave a review with a name you believe will work, and whichever one I find to be the best, I will allow either you or one of your characters to have a Cameo in the coming chapter, or the one after.**

**And yes, this IS a CONTEST.**


	23. Chapter 22: Stupid Boobs

**Well everyone, you've all waited patiently for this next chapter. As you might notice, this chapter is exceptionally smaller compared to most of my chapters, but that is simply because the coming chapter will have quite a bit of action and drama in it - and I know how you love that :D**

**I wanna thank all of you who have stuck through till now and not given up on me - you're reviews and my recent job as a Beta has made me get my ass in gear XD**

**I'd like to thank **_LikeTheSky_ **my **Beta** who started out as an obsessed reader and is now one of my One-Piece-nerd-best-friends (I feel like I have an Ussop disease) so thank you dear Cali!**

**One last thing - I am a **_Beta_ **for** _The Queen of Souls_**'s story **_The Vampire and the Demigod Worlds Collide._ **It's a Twilight, Percy Jackson crossover - so check it out if you're interested, it's awesome XD.**

**Now without further ado - R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Stupid Boobs**

We now stood on the beach among the groups of giggling island's teenagers, nearly half of which seemed to have some weird skin disease that made them orange. It seemed to me that nearly the entire island was one large beach, and even the streets of the town were lined with the white grains.

Not only did I realize that, but something else caught my eye. Standing next to both Robin and Nami while they wore skimpy bathing suits put a lot into perspective to me.

I was SMALL - in every way possible.

I barely reached Nami's shoulder at my height of 4' 11'', and she was even shorter than Robin. The two of them were overly curvaceous in their chest and hips - while I was just barely out of a training bra. I felt like an absolute shrimp in comparison.

"Linda, what's wrong? You keep giving us weird looks," Nami muttered under her breath as she rubbed sunscreen over Robin's back.

I frowned. "Why do you two have to be so...curvy..."

Nami looked down at me and chuckled. "Well, you're still young, you'll hit a growth spurt in no time!"

I muttered darkly and threw off my sarong, grabbing a hold of one of the Devil Fruit user's spare life preservers and ran off to join the guys in the water.

Sanji pranced over to me through the water when I came near, wiggling this way and that in his usual manner. "Would you like me to put sunscreen on your back for you Linda-chan~?"

I shook my head slowly and pointed over to where Nami and Robin were laid out on their towels and said, "I'm sure they would love it though" and he immediately ran to them, his legs like wet noodles as he danced.

I sweat-dropped at his reaction and glanced over at Zoro with a curious look on my face. "I've been wondering about something. How does he do that with his legs - is it a birth defect or something?"

He laughed and patted me on the shoulder. "The world may never know."

I looked up at the green-haired swordsman for a moment and thought back to when Lust had been in control of my body - how she had attempted to seduce him. I frowned and lowered my gaze for a moment.

"Nee...Zoro..." I whispered, using his actual name rather than his fitting nick-name. "I'm sorry, about what I did on the ship up in the crows-nest."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Eh, what can you do? You weren't you at the time...but you still need to tell him."

I looked up at him to see that he was looking in the opposite direction to where Luffy and Usopp were splashing each other like fools. I blushed at his words and looked on at the fools with a frown. "I don't think...I don't think I ever will..."

He looked down at me. "And why not?"

I shrugged. "I guess...he's my Captain - and he'll always be my captain no matter what I want to happen." I smiled softly, perking up when Luffy called my name.

"Linda! Come play!"

I laughed at Luffy's childish question. "Coming!"

* * *

Escaping from Nami's clutches is just as difficult as getting Luffy to become a vegan - impossible. I may have thought of her as an older sister, but she was definitely not any kind role model I would dare look up to. She kind of seemed hypocritical to me, flirting with men to get what she wanted while she complains about the excess womanizing Sanji does every day.

Currently I feel like an eighty-seventh wheel, partially because the hoard of men (and the occasional woman) that had decided to crowd around the beach towel to get a glimpse of the two stacked beauties of the Straw Hat Pirates, I being left in the middle to act as an awkward turtle - all while we played a game of who-can-get-the-least-amount-of-sand-on-their-ass by squeezing together on the tiny beach towel like on big lesbian sandwich.

_'Fuck, I'm getting a cramp in my ass'_

**'Get over it, you love this lovely lesbian moment. Just think of it as an opportunity to explore the other side of the fence, as a back up plan of sorts.'**

_'Why would I need a back-up plan?'_

**'No reason...'**

I frowned, glancing at the two women, making sure they were distracted long enough by the crowd, before shimmying my way out of the way and slipping into the crowd. Now it was just me, myself, and the annoying tumor voice for entertainment for the remainder of the day.

**'So I'm a tumor now?'**

_'What else could you be?'_

**'Your conscience - I tell you what's right and wrong-'**

_'Since when? You're a tumor, deal with it.'_

Making a quick stop at the ship, I picked up a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, giving a quick wave to Franky who was fiddling around with one of his many contraptions on the deck, and set off to explore the city some more. Upon arriving, I noticed that the town seemed incredibly lively, bright colored banners hanging from the light posts, people bustling around much quicker with boxes of lights and decorations.

A man bustled past me, knocking me over and into another person, sending us crashing to the ground. I pushed myself up quickly, and when my eyes fell on the person I had fallen into, my quick apology died in my throat at the look of outrage and hatred that had crossed the face of the woman I had fallen onto.

Chestnut hair held in a high bun, soft curls framing her marble-skinned face. Scarlet irises as deep as my hair set in narrowed eyes, and thin dark eyebrows. I could tell she was much taller than I was, even in our position on the ground, long legs and a narrowed waist, not to mention her bountiful chest.

Damn boobs...

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she hissed, pushing me away and standing in one smooth motion. She glanced at her watch and grimaced. "Great now I'm going to be late for rehearsal." She spared me a glance. "I swear to god, if I wasn't in a hurry your ass would be having a nice little meeting with my foot!" And with that wonderful conversation done with, she left.

**'I think she fell on a stick, no way it could get that far up her ass otherwise...'**

"Ah, don't worry about her. She's just a little anxious for the day after tomorrow."

Turning, I spotted a thin blonde boy, nearly my height, with a set of small rectangular glasses perched on the end of his nose. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

A look of realization came upon his face. "Oh, for a moment I thought you might have come from the island. You must have just arrived by boat then. Cruise ship?"

"Pirate," I corrected. "We're stopping until the log pose sets."

He nodded slowly, looking apprehensive for a moment after learning of my status. "Well...anyway, Sandy Beaches has a semi-annual Art Festival, and it includes a Music Showcase. If anything it's more of a competition, the winner is chosen by the extent of their talents - usually by the quality of their performance. The woman you bumped into, Kilia, has won the last seven contests."

"Seven? How could she be that good?" I said in near disbelief.

He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and shifting awkwardly. "Most of her good competition tend to forfeit before their stage time, probably because of intimidation - she's scary enough..."

"That's for sure." I turned to watch the woman from afar as she disappeared from sight into the bustling crowd before speaking again. "This competition...how do I sign up?" Turning back to the boy, I saw the astonished look on his face.

"You plan on auditioning?" he hissed. "You'll be luck enough to get in last minute with all the hopefuls trying to fill the last few open places, but you'll be waiting for a knife in your back courtesy of Kilia. I doubt you'll even get in with her on the panel."

"Panel?" I questioned.

He nodded. "The panel is a group of island officials, the mayor and talent scouters who determine who go on the the official competition and who gets trashed."

I stopped for a moment, thinking over what I would do with that little bit of information. Would I be able to make the auditions with the knowledge that with one word from Kilia, I could be cast aside if she recognized me.

**'Stop being a pussy, you're a pirate sweetie, you're supposed to be the one instilling fear in others.'**

_'But I don't wanna scare people...We're peaceful pirates, remember?'_

"Look," the boy said, interrupting my mental argument, "the final audition is in a couple of hours down at the Beach Theater. If you still plan on committing suicide by Kilia, then be there by seven o'clock, I think I can get you in on a recommendation." He began to walk away, but stopped and turned, a lopsided grin on his lips. "My name is Malak by the way, Bones Malak."

I nodded slowly, a soft blush rising to my cheeks at the look of relaxation on his face as he gazed at me. "L-Linda," I breathed silently in reply, causing him to nod and finally depart.

**'Well, well. Looks like you've got your eye on a second boy, way to be a little whore sweetie. I'm so proud of you~'**

_'You're insane.'_

**'No, you're the insane one. You talk to a tumor in your head.'**

* * *

Once again, I had returned to the ship seeing that everyone had departed from the beach to take a rest on the deck after the exhausting day in the sun. Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop lay asleep in the shade beneath the single tree, snoring up a storm, Ace napping in the tree itself.

Robert, standing on the upper deck, upon noticing my presence, rushed to my side and gave me a none too subtle bear hug. I let out a shriek as he lifted me up and twirled me around as if I was a child in her father's arms. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

He stopped and set me on my feet, leaning back to show me his watery doe eyes, sparkling with un-shed tears. "I wuz sooo worried! Y-You could 'av been kidnap'd by duh marines, a-and I'da never seen joo again!" he blubbered incoherently, fat alligator tears streaming down his face.

Nami walked up behind him, a frown of disapproval on her face. "There's a Marine base on the opposite coast of the island, we spotted a few of them on the beach. You should have taken someone with you into town, you could have been taken and we never would have known!"

"Nami," I deadpanned. "I don't even have a bounty - so how would they know I'm a pirate in the first place? Everyone else would be more likely to be recognized than me. I'd be safer off going everywhere by myself."

Nami opened her mouth to retort, but blushed in embarrassment when she realized she had no answer to my statement, muttering a "I guess that's true" beneath her breath.

"No need to worry, Navigator-san, I kept an eye on Entertainer-san when she scurried out of our sight," Robin spoke from the upper deck where she sat with one of her new novels held in her long fingers, a mischievous smile on her lips. "Entertainer-san, would you like me to accompany you to the audition later tonight?"

"Audition?" Nami chimed, tilting her head in confusion. "Audition for what?"

I gave Robin a look of horror. "Wait...did you seriously keep an ACTUAL eye on me? Don't tell me there was an ear too?"

She laughed mirthfully at my expression, setting her book on the table. "Of course not, I spotted a flyer in town and assumed it would be of interest to you. The prize is a rather substantial amount of money, and it would only be natural for you to want to showcase your marvelous talents."

"Money...?" Nami and I squeaked, mine in confusion, Nami's in glee. "What money?"

Robin tapped her chin. "If my memory serves correctly, I believe it was in the million beli range. Of course, I could have been mistaken-"

"LINDA LETS GO!" Nami cheered, grasping my hand and tugging me towards the docks.

"Now wait a minute," Robert spoke, tugging me backwards and out of Nami's grasp. "If anybody should be escorting my dear little Linda to her little audition this evening, it should be her loving older brother!"

I silently crept away from the arguing pair as to who would accompany me to the Theater and left to stand beside Robin who laughed at the pair's antics.

"Would you really go with me, Robin-nee?" I pleaded, smiling brightly at the mature woman.

She nodded softly. "Of course, imoto-chan*."

"_And to think I thought you we're hot! You're freaking annoying! Bakamono**!"_

And hearing the two cries of anguish, one from the kitchen above, and the other from the deck was absolutely priceless.

* * *

*imoto-chan = little sister

**Bakamono = Dumbass


	24. Chapter 23: To Sing a Ballad

**Sorry this took me so long, blah, blah, blah. I really have no excuse other than sheer forgetfulness and writers block. This chapter is shorter than what it was supposed to, but I had to split it up because the last 6,000 words didn't like me, so you only get 2500. Sorry.**

**Happy Birthday to: Luffy, **_LiketheSky_** my beta whose birthday passed just last month, and ME - two days till 17 baby.**

**The next chapter should not take a year or so like they have been, seeing as it is nearly complete in the first place.**

**Note: I didn't want to clog up the chapter with lyrics, so I simply put the name of the song into the text :)**

**So, Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: To Sing a Ballad**

Walking across that bridge was like a dream. I walked forward with Robin's arm looped through mine. The stage was a great affair, settled on the far reaches of the beach atop a natural inland island wrapped with a ring of seawater and connected by a wooden architectural bridge - carved into its sides were tropical animals of great detail, evidence of a master artist. The area was an open, half-circle amphitheater with the dressing rooms and backstage only accessible from the outer grassy area. Green, shimmering curtains hung from their bindings starting at the ceiling and falling in waves to the oak performance area. The seats were set back further, allowing a great amount of space to be left for a flood of spectators to stand, a platform set off to the side in which the judges would sit separately during the main event.

Many performers littered the lawn in tight knit groups and many sent malicious glares towards us as we passed. The level of competitiveness was physically suffocating - and glancing around I saw that many of them were having their own pissing-contests with one another. Several people had created rings around a pair in several places, the ringing of song emanating from the center of each, their voices climbing higher as they attempted to out-sing one-another.

At the apex of the path towards the backstage sat a long table, a heavy-set woman of obvious no-fair heritage sat, her large lips painted with an alarming shade of red and sparkling blue smeared across her eyelids. She wore gaudy pearls around her bloated neck and a dress that was far too revealing to be comfortable let alone appropriate. Upon approaching she sent us a curious look. I wasn't entirely surprised, Robin wore a large-brimmed hat and a comically giant pair of glasses with a fake mustache beneath her nose. It had been Ussops idea for the disguise, and Robin went along quite well with the idea - amused by the ensemble.

Robin had also been the one to organize my own costume; a knee-length yellow, flower-printed dress with a white frilled jacket that hung just below my bust - my hair tied into a high updo with a straw-colored headband.

She gave me a critical look and turned her gaze to the disguised Robin. "Are you on the roster?"

**'It's a dude!'**

I pressed a hand to my mouth to hold in my laughter at the deep voice that left the okama's mouth. Now that I looked closer, it appeared that there was a shadow of stubble marking _his_ cheeks.

"The roster?" Robin questioned.

"If you haven't signed up on the roster earlier, then you're not in the audition."

It was a shock to the both of us, having not heard anything of the like before that moment. "What do you mean not in the audition!" I shouted. "I'm here aren't I? Shouldn't that count for something?"

Robin sat a comforting, silent hand on the one I had tucked into the crook of her elbow. "Is there any possible way to work around this? I'm sure we can come to some form of agreement."

He sneered. "Unless you plan on getting frisky, then you're going to have to turn that pretty little ass of yours around and go back to where you came from - weirdo."

_'And he's calling Robin a weirdo?'_

**'She is wearing a mustache - pretty weird if you ask me.'**

_'Well luckily no one is asking you, then.'_

Robin's smile became emotionless, one I had yet to witness until now but had been warned by the crew - a sure sign that the black-haired beauty was prepared to do something wicked.

She raised a hand up across her body, her mouth parting to speak. **"Ocho Fle-"**

"Ah, Kimari-san! I can vouch for them."

The voice was familiar, and turning I spotted the bespectacled boy, Malak, who greeted us with a generous grin. My heart sped up at an incredible rate and I returned it with a shy smile and a nod.

The man, Kimari, gave the boy a withering glare and huffed. "Always bringing in new talent to upstage your sister, don't you boy?"

"Sister?" I piped up.

"Kilia," he spoke, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I just want to knock her off of her high horse - her snooty attitude will be gone if she gets her ass handed to her."

I could have been more shocked at the information, but I was currently more enthralled with the sparkling of his eyes and I felt as if I were being sucked into a whirlpool of emotion that left me lightheaded. When he smiled I could feel that last bit of sanity leave me and I leaned on Robin for support.

The sudden though hit me and I went pale. Had I been _falling_ for him?

My train of thought was broken as Robin moved forward, tugging me with an expression of concern as we followed Malak further into the backstage area towards what appeared to be dressing rooms.

"You said Kilia is your sister?" I finally asked, letting go of Robin's arm to walk up next to the sandy-haired boy.

"I suppose it's true," Malak sighed. "We're half-siblings - our mother being our link. Kilia's father was a marine, and our mother left him for a pirate whom became my father. Never really knew him as a person, but he's dead either way so its not much of a concern for me any more. I've never been much of a fan of pirates-"

I gave a wince, and he seemed to notice, changing his target of speech.

"I mean, I don't hate all pirates. You're probably the cutest I've ever seen."

My blush was far from unnoticeable and I twisted my head in the opposite direction of him with a huff and crossed my arms, acting as if I weren't affected by his compliment.

He appeared to have noticed either way and chuckled, and simply changed the subject to what was currently at hand. "The last auditions haven't started yet, but I've added you to the roster. I wasn't entirely sure what your last name was, so I put it as 'Straw'."

"I don't have a last name, never really needed one," I answered bluntly. "And how did you know I was part of the Strawhats?"

He turned and gaped at me, his jaw literally unhinging and falling to the floor from his shock. "T-The Strawhats?! I just put a random word down! I had no idea that...Wow, I heard you guys were pretty good - for pirates that is."

If either Nami or Luffy were present they would be puffing their chests like prideful birds, despite it being both a compliment and an insult to piracy in general.

Malak seemed to have calmed down a bit and ran a hand over brow to wipe away the sweat that had formed from the humid heat. "Anyway, you'll be going up first so-"

"WHAT!"

He jumped, eyes wide in shock. "Y-You're going first."

Que the hyperventilation.

Robin gave my back a consoling pat, and I robotically turned and shuffled towards the exit as inconspicuously as possible. The Devil Fruit gifted limbs sprung from the floor in a puff of petals, pinning my feet to the concrete as Robin stepped up behind me and grabbed my wrist, dragging me back to the befuddled Malak.

"Avoiding your stage fright will only make the problem worse in the long run. You performed fine back in your bar, as well as those few particular alcohol induced incidents on the ship."

Alcohol induced what? What was she talking about? Is she insinuating I'm a drunk?

**'Yes.'**

_'Who the fuck asked you.'_

A thin man stepped from behind the curtain before I could speak out in protest, and in his hand he held a clipboard. His hair was twisted up into a pointed curve at the back of his head, a curl sweeping across his forehead above startling wide eyes; long lanky arms and legs were hidden beneath an orange suit with gaudy fake jewels along the sleeves and neckline, all matching the long top hat that brushed against the ceiling. He looked immensely bored as he swept his eyes across the gathering of contestants in the western wing.

"WELL!" His voice was incredibly loud, obnoxious and high. "WE WILL BE STARTING THE AUDITION PROCESS SOON, I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAVE PREPARED OURSELVES - THERE IS NO ROOM FOR MISTAKES! FIRST UP WILL BE-" he glanced down at the board. "-STRAW LINDA."

His eyes flickered over to me, and I unconsciously smoothed the pleats of my dress down in an attempt to hid the shaking of my knees. "YOU MUST BE HER. COME THEN, DON'T KEEP THEM WAITING."

His arm shot forward and caught a grip around my upper arm, and I let out a cry of shock as he dragged me through the green draperies. The look on Robin's face nearly mirrored my own, and suddenly she was out of view and I stood at the center of the sloping stage and staring into the hawk-like eyes of the panel that would decide my fate (_fate being a flexible term of course_).

Kilia seemed to recognize me almost immediately, and leaned forward on her forearms to get a better look, her lips turning upwards into a criticizing smirk as she sized me up. "Well, if it isn't the little street urchin that made me late for rehearsal - what are you doing here? You can't _really_ be here to audition are you? You really think you can get in after what you did to me this morning?"

The sharp nosed woman beside her sent her a glare and swiftly knocked the flat of her hand against Kilia's forehead - thoroughly shocking the girl. "Don't bring your petty feuds into this - if you are any bit biased then the panel's competence will be in jeopardy you ignorant twit. The only reason you are here is because your eye for talent -so sit still and shut up."

Kilia's lips tightened into a line and she crossed her arms, sitting back and swapping her glare between me and the bird-like woman.

"Sure, whatever you say - _mom_." Her words were said in mocking and the woman swatted her a second time without even so much as glancing back at her and kept her golden eyes trained on me.

"Now-" her voice was a low hiss, and she leaned forward on her elbows in a similar habit to Kilia. "Your name?"

"L-Linda!" I squeaked. "Ma'am!"

The man on the end puffed up, the whiskers on his cheeks resembling a blowfish and his small eyes hidden behind a set of cola bottle-glasses. "Well Linda, I presume you have your music on hand?"

I began to panic, and spun to look towards the wing where Robin stood, her hand held up to calm me as she removed a dial from her pocket, the fingers of her free hand looping into an 'ok'. I returned my attention to the panel who seemed to have become annoyed in the lapse of several seconds, Kilia resorting to making faces behind the woman's back. "Yes! I have it sir!"

This time, the woman nodded. "Proceed then, we don't have all day, _child_."

My pride seemed to make an appearance at her condescending tone, and I locked my jaw, grasping at the mic set at the end of the stage, glancing over at Robin who handed the dial to the MC.

**A/N: Play "The Fear" by Lily Allen**

I hadn't expected the song to be at such a low volume when the speakers screeched and began to spew the music from my tone dial. It had been one of the many thing I brought aboard the ship in my move, a remnant of the music I would listen to from the Old World my uncle had introduced and helped me translate. I just hoped my choice would 'WOW' the panel.

The MC had said that there was no room for mistakes, but as soon as my eyes fell on Kilia my voice caught in my throat and came out as a strangled squeak, making the girl's lips curl up in cruelty. Why in the world was I doing this? Was I trying to prove something in taking the risk of embarrassment like this? She infuriated me, sure, her haughty attitude could use a blow or two - a few punches to the face could probably fix that but setting my brother on her would do nothing to fix my own feelings on the situation. I wasn't even sure what they were at this point.

Why in the world was I even doing this?

A second couldn't have even passed before the sharp-eyed woman growled and slammed her hand on the table. "Stage fright?!" She roared and the music faded out. "You little wimp - you really think clamming up will impress us any more than-"

"Jenaveve, just give the girl a moment to collect herself, breathing down her neck will only hinder her talent." The interruption of the kindly looking man at the end halted the woman's tirade. "Go ahead, dear, take a deep breath and begin again."

I gave the man a thankful smile, and looked over towards Robin who had been joined by Malak - and that was when it clicked. He sent a gentle smile, his eyes kind and deep behind the wide glasses, the freckles dotting his nose distorting as his lips moved. He overall effect made my heart ache with longing, and I could barely contain the horror that set in my belly as a returned his expression with a weak quirk of my lips.

I couldn't believe it. I fell for him, this island boy. While I was in love with my damned captain for Roger's sake! I wasn't doing this for myself, I now realized, I was trying to impress this boy by showing his sister I wasn't some pushover street urchin that was in everybody's way.

Wait...was that how I felt? Did I really think I was in the way? I couldn't hold a sword or aim a gun steady enough to shoot a target pressed right against the barrel. I came into piracy with a myriad of skills that would only help me out of a bathtub when compared to Nami's navigation skills, or Zoro's sword handling. My music was the only thing really had, and even then - what was so alluring about a flat chested redhead with daddy issues and a 24/7 horny voice in my head? I probably was as much of a pushover as Kilia believed me to be. Hell, my failure of a big brother was a Vice-Commander on Whitebeard's crew! If I wanted to be seen as anything other than a burden, then I suppose now was a good a time as any.

What better time to do that than a public demonstration?


End file.
